


Sing a Different Tune (On Hiatus)

by captain_trash, SadSeaChild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSeaChild/pseuds/SadSeaChild
Summary: Aaron had been living on land for seven long years. It was far from easy to leave behind his home and the ghosts of his past still won’t leave him be, but he finally found some peace living among humans.However, a single horrible event shattered the safe world he had created.Saved by a group of sailors, Aaron now has to run for his life to escape the people hellbent on using him for their own gain. Now, he has no choice but to return to the ocean, to return to the memories that have been relentlessly haunting him at night. Only then will he be able to help his new family and perhaps find the place where he truly belongs.(Currently on hiatus as of 12/27/18. May continue in 2019.)





	1. Mr. Greene's Farmstead

**Author's Note:**

> Remember my poll about Burrens? Well this story is the result of that! 43 percent voted for a Mermaid/Pirate AU, and this is it! 
> 
> So far, I have quite a few chapters written, but this is my test to see if people like the idea and want to see more, so comments and kudos will really help with that! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you're excited to see where this story goes!

“Good morning, Beth, Phil,” Aaron greeted as he walked into the kitchen carrying a bucket of milk in one hand and water in the other, “Did you sleep well?” 

“I did,” Phil replied, throwing another log into the bottom of the stove while Beth finished chopping up some potatoes. “What about you?” 

“As good as any other night,” Aaron answered, setting the buckets down before getting to work helping Beth with some carrots and beets. They planned to make stew for dinner and everything needed to be prepared beforehand. “Before I forget, we’re running low on straw. We might want to make a run to the market before the end of the week or the horses will be up in arms against us.” 

“I’ll tell Mr. Greene after breakfast,” Beth assured him, “Then Phil can-” 

“I’ll go,” Aaron offered, giving the older woman a soft smile, “I could use some time away from the animals and Phil’s leg is still acting up.” 

“Thank you, Aaron.” 

“It’s no trouble at all.” 

“My leg is fine!” Phil loudly protested. They all knew that was a lie. Phil took a bullet in the leg trying to save some of Mr. Greene’s cows from a group of thieves a few months ago. The bullet had lodged itself against his bone, leaving Phil with a horrible limp and no possible way to safely remove the metal ball. His walk had turned into a crawl, and Aaron had seen him cursing at the limb on more than one occasion. Mr. Greene would never fire him, not after what he did, but Aaron didn’t want to force the man to suffer through the more physical chores. 

“You say that,” Aaron softly replied, “but I’d rather be cautious.” 

“You’re too kind for your own good, Aaron,” Phil warned, slapping Aaron’s shoulder on his way outside. They still needed eggs for the morning meal and it was an easy enough task, one that Phil could do without Aaron feeling guilty. 

“I’m simply repaying the kindness you’ve shown me.” 

“You’ve already paid us back tenfold,” Beth assured him, grabbing a loaf of bread and starting to slice it evenly. She handed Aaron a small piece to eat as they worked. 

“I’m not done until it’s twentyfold,” Aaron joked before glancing at the door leading to the dining room. He could hear someone walking down the stairs. Their footsteps were light and he could hear the distinct sounds of a skirt brushing against the wall. “The missus is awake and coming this way.” A moment later, Mrs. Greene walked into the kitchen, already dressed for the day in one of her best gowns. The dress was a lovely rose color with blush colored stitching. All of Mrs. Greene’s clothes were beautiful, but the red dress was always one of Aaron’s favorites. She only wore it when she had a plan in store for her husband. Aaron wondered what she had up her sleeve this time. 

“Good morning, everyone,” she declared. Her voice was cheery and light, as she was quite the morning person. She was always the first member of the household awake. Always. Beth and Aaron set down their knives and bowed their heads towards her respectfully. 

“Morning, ma’am,” Beth softly echoed. Aaron stayed quiet, waiting for instructions. It was not his place to speak to the woman unless she spoke to him first, a lesson Beth had taught him during his first week in the house. 

“Mr. Greene will be down in a moment. We’ll have two eggs each, sausage, bread, and some fruit for breakfast along with our usual tea.” 

“Yes, ma’am. Right away.” 

“Thank you, Beth. Aaron.” 

And just like that, the mistress of the house was gone and they returned to their work. Beth moved to the stove, grabbing one of their big iron skillets and setting it on top before passing Aaron the tea kettle. He filled it with water from the bucket, placing it next to the skillet on his way towards the cellar. A trap door covered with a rug kept it hidden from view. Underground, the air was kept at a cooler temperate, which helped keep the vegetables and meat fresh. 

Aaron flipped the rug out of the way in order to lift the door. He slowly walked down the steep stairs, being mindful not to hit his head on the floor beams. The wooden shelves were full of meat, vegetables, fruit, and preserves. Soon, everything would need to be canned or salted for the winter. Aaron wasn’t looking forward to such a task. He hated the canning process. Hated how long it took and the mess it made. 

“Grab some apples while you’re down there,” Beth ordered, “And another beet.” Aaron grabbed the requested items, finding the long string of sausage he needed last. He climbed back up the stairs, kicking the trap door shut behind him, before making his way back over to the table. He helped Beth get the sausage in the skillet then grabbed the large serving tray and two plates. 

“Who did the washing yesterday?” Aaron asked, making a face at the mess still on the dinnerware. He grabbed a clean cloth, dipped it in the water bucket and started the clean them off himself. He was mindful not to get any of the water on his clothes. He wouldn’t have time to run back to his room to change if something happened and the leather gloves he wore only covered so much. 

“Tyler. Why? What’s wrong?” 

Aaron showed her the other plate, shaking his head when the old woman swore under her breathe. This wasn’t the first time Tyler had done a poor job of cleaning, and his laziness made mornings twice as difficult when they had to cover his nightly chores while also preparing breakfast.

“That boy. He’ll be lucky if I don’t tan his hide for this. Once or twice is a small mistake, but this has now become a habit. A nasty one at that!” 

“I told you that you can’t leave him alone with Hannah. Every time they do the nightly cleaning together things get overlooked,” Aaron reminded her. The two younger servants were sweet on each other, too busy staring and blushing when they got caught to get any work done. 

“I’ll be speaking to both of them about this, just you wait,” Beth promised as she flipped the sausages to cook them through. Aaron finished cleaning off the plates, setting them on the tray before grabbing the matching tea cups and saucers. Outside, he could hear someone on the landing. One footstep heavier than the other, giving a clear indication as to who it was. 

“Phil is back,” Aaron called. The door opened and sure enough Phil walked back into the kitchen with a basket full of eggs. 

“I need four,” Beth told him. Phil slowly made his way over to her and passed them over without a word, still breathing heavily from his walk. Aaron slipped around Beth to grab the tea kettle just seconds before it started to scream. He poured two cups of hot water into the cleaned cups and added the usual tea bags. He didn’t quite like the flavor they made, but Mr. and Mrs. Greene were fond of them. Aaron much rather preferred loose tea leaves then the bags. A small movement in the corner of his vision caught his attention. He let out a small sigh.

“Good morning, Emma,” Aaron called a second before a young girl with sun colored hair even had the chance to sneak through the kitchen door. 

“Damn it,” the girl cursed, stomping her foot against the wooden floor before marching towards the table and getting to work. 

“Language, young lady!” Beth scolded. Phil chuckled, shaking his head at her antics. 

“Better luck next time,” he offered. 

“I swore I had it this time! I even timed my steps with Mr. Greene’s!” 

“You are getting better,” Aaron offered as he organized the tray perfectly, “but you’re not quite there yet.” 

“I’ll get there one day. I swear on my own grave.” She declared with an air of pure determined confidence. Aaron knew she would, but it would take more than a few clever tricks for her to sneak up on Aaron when he could easily hear her from across the house. 

That was another thing Aaron was grateful for. No one in the house, not even Mr. Greene, questioned his odd behavior. They didn’t seem concerned when Aaron correctly guessed who was walking through the house, nor were they scared when Aaron told them what he could see who was standing in the fields from yards away. No one wondered why he wore long sleeves even during the warm months, or asked him why he insisted on wearing gloves every single day. The lack of questions made Aaron feel safe, made him believe that they didn’t seen him as any different, or that they didn’t notice how strange he was, or they simply didn’t care as long as he got his work done. Either way, he considered himself quite lucky.

“Let’s get back to work now,” Beth told them all, winking at Aaron as she placed the sausage and eggs on the plates. Aaron checked the silverware thoroughly before adding them to the tray and stepping out of the way for Emma to grab it. She carried it towards the dining room by the handles, being mindful to keep it level. 

“Bread,” Aaron softly reminded Beth. The woman snapped her fingers and quickly grabbed two slices, placing one on each of the plates before Emma could make it out of the kitchen. 

“What would we do without you, Aaron?” Beth joked. 

“Only Heaven knows,” he chuckled fondly, but what would he do without Beth? She was the one who found him wandering the countryside by himself. She was the one who brought him back to the farm, cleaned him up, and offered him a job working for Mr. Greene and his family. She was the only person who know how hard Monty’s death had affect Aaron, letting him lean on her when it got to be too much. Beth was his hero, the person who helped change Aaron’s life for the better, the one who gave him a new home. Aaron would never be able to repay her. Never. Everything he did, all the hard work he tried to do, was for her. 

Aaron and Beth returned to their chopping. They made a pile of carrots, beets, and potatoes while also preparing breakfast for the rest of the household. It wasn’t long before Miss Greene, Ella, and Little Sir, Harrison, woke up and rushed down the stairs for their own morning meal before getting taking away by their governess for their lessons. After the household was fed, Beth worked on making sure all the servants got their own hearty breakfast. 

Everyone came and went as they needed for the first hour. Jeremiah, the blacksmith, rushed through the kitchen and loudly thanked Beth before vanishing out the back door with an apple in his hand. Isaac, the foreman, paused to quietly talk with Phil, but he left before other farmhands arrived and the kitchen turned into a madhouse. 

Hannah tried her hardest to avoid Beth’s watchful eyes as she got her breakfast, but Emma was more than happy to rat her out. Beth gave the young girl a look so icy that Aaron was worried that their water bucket would freeze over. The look would hopefully be enough to set Hannah straight. Aaron served the last farmhand and sent him on his way just as Tyler entered the room. 

Phil grabbed him by the arm, dragging Tyler outside before the boy could even think of protesting. Hannah pouted as she watched, knowing full well that she could be facing the same fate if she didn’t mind herself. While they were all watching Phil handle Tyler, a few of the servant’s children, Samuel and Ewa, tried to steal some treats leftover from last night’s dinner. They were almost out the door before Aaron caught them and took the cookie jar away. 

The house was always filled with people and there was always something that needed to be done. Aaron still needed to clean out the stalls and chop more wood for the pile by the kitchen door, but he was putting off those chores until he checked with Beth to see if there was anything in the house that needed to be fixed. He liked that he was always busy, grateful for all the work that kept his hands and feet moving. 

It was harder for him to think about the past when he was focused on his chores. Some people said it gave them time to think, but Aaron put all his attention into his work and lost himself in the details. He didn’t think. Didn’t let his memories pull him in or fall into the pain that lived in his heart. Instead, he made sure that every job was done to perfection. Nothing left out of place. No corner left unchecked. That way he could ignore the ghosts that were chasing after him. 

“That jacket is looking a little small,” Beth commented as she placed a large pot on the stove, “Are you sure you don’t want me to sew you a new one?” Aaron smiled. They had been through this before, but Beth still wouldn’t give up on trying to make him a new jacket. The one Aaron was currently wearing was old and faded. The sleeves were so short that his white shirt peeked out, but it was from his previous job and he didn’t have it in him to get rid of it just yet. 

Honestly, it was all he had left of Mr. Montgomery and was one of Aaron’s prize possessions. He already let Beth and Emma sew him some new shirts, making it clear how fond he was of high collars and long sleeves, and he couldn’t imagine accepting anything else. They had already given him a job and a home. Aaron didn’t need more. He didn’t feel right taking more.

“No, ma’am,” Aaron answered, “I like this jacket just the way it is.” 

“Well, at least let me make you another for special days. You can’t be wearing that old thing when you try to find yourself a spouse.” 

“As if Aaron Burr could get himself a spouse,” Emma teased. Aaron pointed his knife at her in warning, but the girl only smiled. Emma was fearless, something Aaron loved about her. She was a smart girl, too smart for farm life, but this was her home and where her family was. Aaron knew she would never leave. 

“Don’t get any blood on the floor or you’ll both be scrubbing until it’s good enough to eat off of,” Beth warned. Aaron lowered the knife, setting it aside to go grab the milk bucket. Might as well get the butter started. 

“That is very kind offer, Beth, but please don’t trouble yourself with such a task. I’m quite alright with what I have, and I wouldn’t want to add to your work,” Aaron told her, referring to her earlier suggestion about his jacket. Best to settle the issue once and for all. 

“Nonsense. It’s no trouble for me.” 

“But-” 

“Boy,” Mr. Greene’s voice carried through the kitchen from the doorway, “When are you gonna learn to let Miss Beth spoil you?” 

“Sorry, sir,” Aaron replied, offering the man a respectful nod as he continued on with his task. Emma did the same while Beth paused to see what the master of the house might need. One could never guess what such a man would require. 

“I heard we need more straw for the horses,” Mr. Greene stated, folding his hands behind his back. The man was tall with strong features and kind eyes. In some ways, he reminded Aaron of Mr. Montgomery, but no one could ever truly replace that man. The others had whispered that Mr. Greene used to be a military man, yet Aaron had never seen any proof behind those rumors, nor did he dare to ask his employer about such things. It wasn’t any of his business. 

“Yes, sir. And Tyler said we need some more feed for the chickens as well. Aaron offered to go before the end of the week.” 

“Can he go today? I have a list of things I need as well and he should still have time to go today and return before sunset if he leaves within the hour.” 

“I don’t see why he can’t.” 

“Aaron,” Mr. Greene turned to him, “are you up for the task?” 

“Yes, sir. Whatever you need.” 

“Good. I’ll write up a list and give it to Beth. Use the big wagon and be sure to take someone with you.” 

“Yes, sir. I’ll leave as soon as possible.” 

With a single nod, Mr. Greene bid them farewell and left the kitchen. Beth returned to making her stew as Aaron finished preparing the butter churn. He set the now empty bucket by the door to be cleaned out and reused during the afternoon milking. 

“May I go with you?” Emma asked as she finished washing the plates from breakfast. 

“If Beth agrees to it, then yes.”

“Take her,” Beth ordered, “Get her out of my hair for once and give me some damn peace and quiet.” 

“I beg your pardon!” Emma exclaimed.

“You heard me. Don’t make me waste my breathe repeating it.” 

“You’re so mean to me Auntie!”

“Believe me, girl, you haven’t seen mean yet.” 

“Ladies, ladies, please. No need to turn the kitchen into a war zone,” Aaron begged, though they all knew that it was all in good faith. Beth loved Emma like her own daughter and Emma had nothing but respect for the older women. Still, it was fun to tease and poke fun at one another. Emma sprayed some water in Beth’s direction playfully as she quickly made her escape from the kitchen. 

“That girl,” Beth fondly muttered. 

“She’s growing up fast,” Aaron commented, “Seems like only yesterday she was coming of age.” 

“They all grow up fast. You blink and suddenly boys have turned into men and girls into women.” 

“If only we could stop time.” 

“If only....” 

What Aaron wouldn't give to have that ability. He would trade his powerful hearing and strong eyesight for a chance to stop time, if only for a moment so he could catch his breath. Seven years, eleven months, and five days since it happened, yet it was still fresh in his mind. He missed home. Missed his family, but he knew he could never go back. At least he had found a place here on Mr. Greene’s farm with his servants. A roof over his head and food in his belly. That’s all he needed in life. He wouldn’t dare dream of anymore, too scared that history would repeat itself.

* * *

“Mr. Aaron, Samuel keeps pulling on my dress!” Ewa whined. 

“She took my horse!” Samuel screamed. 

“Enough, both of you. The next one who causes any sort of trouble is walking the rest of the way home,” Aaron warned as the wagon rolled down the bumpy road. He was deeply regretting letting the children join them on their journey to town. They begged and pleaded, using their big, innocent eyes against him. He loaded them into the empty wagon while Emma joined him on the front bench without knowing the trouble he was bringing along. 

Samuel and Ewa had been terrors on the way to the market, trying to steal the reins from Aaron, bothering Emma, and interrupting their conversation by screaming in their ears. Then they almost made Aaron drop the straw into the mud by running around his legs and screaming to the high heavens as they chased a wild dog. Now they couldn’t leave each other alone and their complaining was getting on Aaron’s nerves. He was not cut out to hande children. 

“If you don’t settle down, then Aaron won’t tell you any stories,” Emma warned, giving the children a stern look that could rival Beth’s. A long, quiet moment of silence followed. 

“Will you tell us the mermaid story?” Samuel asked, his voice much softer than before. 

“The one with the princess, please?” Ewa added. Aaron gave Emma a tired look, but the bright smile on her face told him everything he needed to know. Aaron was known for his tales, and the children loved to listen to them. Emma was his biggest fan. He should have seen such a request coming the moment she asked to come with him. 

“Very well,” Aaron agreed, “but I better not hear a word from any of you or I’ll stop and you won’t hear from me for a week.” 

“We’ll be good,” Emma promised for all three of them. Aaron took a deep breath, forcing them all to wait for a few long seconds before starting his famous tale. 

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Esther who was known throughout her kingdom for her creative mind, kind heart, and bravery. Her dark hair was made up of thousands upon thousands of loose curls that created a halo around her head. The curls framed her brown eyes in a way that made them shine like polished copper pieces._

_Dark tattoos covered the back of her neck and shoulders, though no one knew how she came to have them. Some whispered that the pattern appeared one night, marking the princess as the rightful heir to the kingdom, while others said she was born with them and the pattern grew bigger and darker over time. Either way, the Princess was proud of her markings and happy to show them to anyone who asked._

_Like others princesses, Esther lived in a grand castle with high towers, extravagant ballrooms, and rooms filled with valuable treasures; however, her castle was located in a very special place. You couldn’t take a horse or a wagon to visit her, nor could you use a boat because her castle was not on land at all. Oh no. The castle could only be found at the bottom of the Great Sea, hidden underneath the roaring waves as Esther was the Princess of the merpeople._

_Each merperson had their own tail shape and color. Some were common, such as betta or barb tails, while others are quite rare. Shark tails were legendary as only a few have been known to ever possess them. Princess Esther was known for her long fan like tail. It was covered with shiny, purple scales, matching the elegant gills on her neck and the fins on her wrists._

__

Aaron paused. There was more to his story, much more, but something had caught his attention. He listened closely to the sounds around them. Over the creaking of the wooden wheels of the cart, over the sound of the leaves, and the chirping of the birds, Aaron heard several people moving within the trees. He sniffed the air, smelling traces of blood and gunpowder. 

His heart stopped. He glanced at Emma out of the corner of his eyes, thought about the children sitting in the back of the wagon. Nothing about the noises he heard or the odors he smelled could mean good things for them. These people could want their goods, or Emma, but they wouldn’t get either. Aaron wouldn’t let them. He would never let anything bad happen, not on his watch. 

“Emma,” Aaron whispered, pulling back until the horses came to a stop. The movement in the woods paused with them, “take the reins.” 

“Why?” she asked in confusion, “why are we stopping?” 

“I wanna hear more of the-” 

“Quiet,” Aaron ordered to the children in the back, “Get down and don’t move until I tell you to. Emma, just take them and hold on tight.” 

“What’s going on?” Emma begged as she took the reins from his hands. Aaron reached underneath his seat and pulled out his hunting knife. He set it on his lap, keeping his eyes in front of him. 

“Don’t worry about it. Focus on the road.” 

“But-” 

“Don’t argue with me.” He scolded, eyes sharp with focus.

“Aaron-” Emma tried to protest. 

“Do you trust me?” he softly asked, staring at her face and praying that she understood. Aaron couldn’t tell how many were out there, but there was no way they could handle more than two men, not with the children in the back. Thieves would stop at nothing to get what they want. 

“Of course I do,” Emma swore. 

“Then do what I say and keep quiet. Let me handle everything.” 

“Excuse me!” a voiced called. 

“Children, stay down,” Aaron reminded them as he turned around to see two men standing in the middle of the road. They were dressed nicely, one with a red shirt and black pants while the other wore black on black. They were neatly shaven and their boots were mostly clean. They didn’t look like thieves, though looks could be deceiving 

“Yes?” he replied, keeping a hand on his knife. 

“You wouldn’t have an extra wheel would you?” one of the men asked, rubbing the back of his head shyly. The other man looked away and kicked at the ground. They looked embarrassed and red faced. Aaron stared at them for a moment, trying to see if their expression changed, but their uncomfortable looks didn’t fade. 

“I don’t,” Aaron answered honestly, “Are you lost?” 

“No no, we’ve not lost. We were on our way to the market when our wagon wheel broke. We usually have an extra, but we forgot to pack it for this trip. Honestly, we’ve been walking for a while now and you’re the first person you’ve come upon.” 

“We hope we didn’t scare you,” the other added. 

“You didn’t,” Aaron lied. “My master’s farm is just up ahead. If you want, you can ride with us the rest of the way. I know we have a few spare wheels there and others who can help.”

“Are you sure? We would hate to be of any trouble.” 

“It’s no trouble at all. We’re already heading that way and there’s room enough for both of you in the wagon. Though I would watch your ankles. Samuel and Ewa are known to bite,” Aaron warned. 

“Hey!” Samuel protested, jumping out of the hay and crossing his arms as he pouted. 

“He’s not wrong,” Ewa admitted from her hiding spot. 

“Find a spot, gentleman and we’ll get on our way,” Aaron told them with a polite smile. 

“Are you sure about this?” Emma whispered. 

“Yes,” Aaron replied as the men started towards the wagon. He felt bad for judging the men so harshly and feared that he may have jumped to conclusions about them. His eyes scanned them up and down, but he saw no weapons or anything else that set off warning signals in his head, “It’s the right thing to do and Mr. Greene will be able to help them.” 

“Hello, Samuel,” the man in red greeted the young boy as he got into the back of the wagon. 

“Hello, sir.” 

“Name’s Brad. No need to call me sir.” 

“Brad? That’s a different name,” Ewa commented, finally climbing out of her spot among the hay. Aaron reached over and pulled some pieces out of her hair. Last thing he wanted was to get yelled at for letting the children get too dirty. 

“It is,” Brad agreed, “but that’s why I like it.” 

“What’s your name?” Samuel asked to the man in black as he lifted himself into the wagon. 

“Doug.” 

“Doug and Brad,” Ewa happily declared, “I love it!” 

The men chuckled, settling down in the wagon as Emma snapped the reins to get them moving. Aaron kept an eye on the men, listening to the stories they told the children and the way they moved while Emma guided them home. Brad talked about how they travelled from town to town selling goods, answering every single question the children asked while Doug kept to himself. 

Doug was quiet, but not in the way that made Aaron nervous. He shrank back from Ewa’s attention and Samuel’s roughness, but in a kind manner without showing any sign of anger or irritation. Aaron had been the same way when he first came to the farm. New people could be extremely overwhelming. 

“Are you on a schedule?” Aaron asked as they turned down the road towards the farm.

“Not really,” Brad answered, “We tend to let the wind and weather guide us.” 

“That’s an interesting way to live.” 

“Why do you ask, Mr...” 

“Burr,” Aaron supplied. No one called him by his last name, but he would rather stay formal with the men until they got to the manor. 

“Mr. Burr.” 

“We have quite a few helpful hands on the farm and if you needed us to, we would be more than able to fix your wagon tonight so you could leave at morning light.” 

“That would be best,” Doug spoke up, surprising Aaron, “We may not be in a rush, Mr. Burr, but we don’t wish to take up anymore of your time than needed.” Aaron almost assured the men that it would be no trouble, but he reminded himself that it was not his house or his farm. 

“We’ll see what Mr. Greene says,” Aaron said instead as the manor came into view. A few of the farmhands working along the edge of the fields stopped their work to wave. The children excitedly waved back while Aaron nodded his head as they rode passed. 

“How long have you worked for Mr. Greene?” Doug wondered. It took Aaron a moment to think about how many months had passed. 

“About four years now. Give or take a few days,” Aaron answered, “Why? Do you need some work before you head off?”

“No, not me, but I do have some friends who could use some seasonal work if your farmhands need some extra help.” 

“If you ask Mr. Greene about it then I’m sure we’ll be able to find a spot for your friends. We always need help around the planting and harvest time.” 

“What about you, young miss?” Brad asked, turning his attention to Emma, “You’re awfully quiet.” 

“It’s only my second time driving the horses, sir,” Emma replied, “I don’t want us to crash.” 

“You’re doing a fine job.” 

Emma gave Aaron a look, one that spelled trouble for him later, but she didn’t say anything as she turned the horses down the path leading to the barn. As they got closer, other workers appeared to get ready to help unload the wagon. As soon as they came to a stop outside the barn doors, Aaron jumped down and started to give out tasks. He sent someone to get Beth and Phil before ordering the younger boys and girls to get the hay into the barn. He grabbed Hannah and Tyler and put them both in charge of watching the little ones to keep them out of the way. They grumbled about it, but they didn’t protest as they helped Samuel and Ewa out of the wagon. Brad and Doug climbed out, watching as everyone got to work. Aaron offered Emma his hand and helped her step down from the wagon. She dug her nails into his gloved hand, giving him a feice glare and pulling him close. 

“You scared me to high heavens,” she whispered.

Aaron winced at the grip.“I know. I’m sorry. I thought they were thieves at first.” 

“Good thing you were wrong, but if you ever do that again-.” 

“I’m sorry, Em. Truly I am. I was only trying to protect you and the children,” Aaron cut her off to explain. Her anger faded into a look of understanding, though her annoyance didn’t completely leave. 

“You owe me, Mr. Burr,” she claimed. 

“Whatever you want,” Aaron promised, offering her a knowing smile. Emma returned it before going off to help the others unload the wagon. Aaron watched her for a moment, the smile never leaving his face. 

“I don’t remember two men being on the list of items,” Beth teased as she came outside and stood at Aaron’s side. Aaron rolled his eyes at her joke, though he kept his protests to himself this time. 

“This is Brad and Doug. Their wagon lost a wheel,” Aaron explained, “I thought perhaps Mr. Greene would be so kind as to let us help them.” 

“I’m sure he will,” Beth assured them all, “But let’s get you both inside and have some tea first. Then you can talk to the master of the house.” 

“Thank you, Miss,” Brad told her, tipping his head her way. Beth was way too old to be called a Miss anymore, but the title had quite the effect on her. 

“I like you,” Beth declared, taking his hand and pulling him towards the house. Doug trailed after them. Phil stood by the kitchen door, staring at Aaron for a long moment. He was waiting for a sign, for something that would tell him what he needed to know. After thinking about it one last time, Aaron gave him a signal nod. Phil bowed his head and disappeared inside the house. Aaron returned to his work and left Mr. Greene to deal with the men. 

He had plenty to do before the day was done.

* * *

Aaron suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and sat up in his bed as his heart beat against his chest like a drum. The moon was still shining through his window, the sky as black as a crow’s feather. At first, Aaron didn’t understand why he was awake. The world was calm around him, nothing unusual or out of place. There was no cause for alarm. No reason for him to be awake so early. Then he noticed the sound. 

His room was located in the attic, far away from anyone else. He was lucky that he didn’t have to share his bed. Lucky that he got a room to himself where he had privacy and didn’t have to worry about prying eyes. Even with the great distance between himself and the rest of the household he could still hear a loud buzzing noise. He couldn’t pinpoint its exact location, but he could tell that it was coming from a room downstairs. 

Aaron waited for the sound to stop, but after countless minutes passed and it didn’t ease, he threw the blankets back and climbed out of bed. Even at night he wore a long sleeve nightgown with a high collar that went down to his ankles. Aaron grabbed his gloves just to be safe, slipping them on as he left his room and wandered down the hall. He was thankful that he didn’t need a candle to see as he made his way down the stairs. He followed the noise to the parlor, glancing around for the source. 

Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot through Aaron’s head, making him suck in a quiet gasp from the pain. It lasted for only a moment before fading away just as quickly as he came. Aaron reached up and touched his forehead in confusion, rubbing the skin there as if he could wipe away the memory of such a feeling. He looked around the room in a daze, wondering what had just happened. The buzzing noise was still there, still haunting him in the background, but it was harder for him to focus on it. 

The pain returned; however, this time it was much worse. This time, it was pure agony. It felt like his mind was being split open with an axe, or as if he was being set on fire from the inside. Aaron grabbed the sides of his head and curled over his knees, fearful that he was about to be ill. He silently begged the pain to stop, pleaded with every God he could think of to make it go away, yet it only got worse. 

Aaron bit his lip, hoping that he wasn’t making any noise. His lungs burned. His eyes watered. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t see. Couldn’t understand what was happening to him. He had never felt something so horrible. He couldn’t make it stop. It only got worse and worse until Aaron felt like he was going to die. 

Aaron fell to his knees as the pain spread down into his neck and shoulders. He swore his bones were breaking. His skin was melting. Everything was on fire. Burning hotter and hotter, but also so cold that he felt painfully numb. His body was tearing itself apart. Aaron swore that his ears were starting to bleed. He just wanted it to stop! 

“It’s working,” someone whispered. The words echoed in his head, but the pain made it impossible for him to focus on where they had come from. “I can’t believe it’s really working!” 

“Grab it,” another voice ordered. A heavy pressure settled on his shoulders and ankles, pinning Aaron down. 

“Be mindful of its claws.” 

“Don’t look it in the eye.” 

The pain vanished, leaving Aaron gasping for air. His muscles ached. His head was still spinning, unable to understand what was happening. It took a moment before Aaron realized that he was no longer on the floor. Rather he was being carried out of the house. He tried to move, tried to fight against the people holding him, but his body was too weak. Finally, he was able to focus enough to look at the people carrying him. He didn’t recognize either of them, didn’t know their faces or their eyes. He made a weak attempt to roll out of their arms, but it did nothing to help him escape. 

“Wh-” he tried to ask, “where are-” 

“Ring it again!” a voice insisted. 

“Are you sure? We don’t want to kill-” 

“Ring it again before it wakes up!” 

The pain returned with a vengeance. Aaron screamed, or least he thought he screamed, but he wasn’t completely sure. A sharp blow cracked against his skull. The world went fuzzy, but more importantly, the pain stopped and Aaron welcomed the darkness that soon followed.


	2. Cornwallis' Exhibit Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one just as much, or more.

Aaron swam in circles, going around and around again endlessly. The movement brought him no joy, no excitement, but at least it kept his captor happy. Cornwallis didn’t like when he stopped moving, said that it made it too hard for the crowd to see his fins and tail when he curled up at the bottom of the tank. Cornwallis didn't like a lot of things Aaron did, things that were simply natural, but Aaron quickly learned that listening to the man was easier than facing the painful tuning fork Cornwallis carried with him all the times. Every single tap to it sent out a shrill sound that pierced Aaron’s ears and clawed at his mind relentlessly. He missed the farm. Missed Beth and his friends. Missed being free, but that fork, whatever it was, kept him from trying to escape. Cornwallis only had to strike it once for pain to shot through Aaron’s body. He didn’t even have to be in the same room for Aaron to hear it’s horrible ringing. It wasn’t the tank’s walls that kept him trapped. Wasn’t fear of Cornwallis and his men that prevented Aaron from climbing out. It was that fork. That horrible object forced Aaron to stay in his tank. 

The tank of water was bigger than Aaron expected, yet it didn’t give him quite the space he needed to live comfortably. He couldn’t only swim for several seconds before he had to turn around to go the other way. To the humans, it probably looked like he had enough space, enough room to move and swim and live, but Aaron was used to the endless ocean with no walls, no corners. They didn’t understand how torturous it was for Aaron to swim all day. His tail grew weary. His fins started to ache. Even his neck and shoulders protested each turn after another. He could hardly move without the throbbing in his ribs causing him to wince. Yet Aaron couldn’t stop swimming. Couldn’t stop without fear of getting in trouble and the inevitable reprimand with the tuning fork he knew would follow as soon as he did. 

He glanced out towards the crowd, noticing that today it was bigger than before. Probably the biggest it’s ever been over the past two weeks. News of Cornwallis’ shows must finally be spreading to the neighboring towns. Aaron frowned at the thought. Without anything else in the tank with him, Aaron had no way to hide, no place to go where people couldn’t stare at him. Along with all of that, a bigger crowd meant bigger expectations put upon him. Cornwallis would not allow slacking of any kind in front of a gathering of this size. Aaron would be forced to bare himself for the sake of entertainment and plaster on a smile as if he were meant to enjoy it as well. He hated being on display. Hated having no other choice than to let people see him for what he really was. The walls of the tank were high, reaching up to the ceiling, but even if Aaron moved towards the surface the crowd around the tank would be able to see him. Aaron scanned the crowd as he made each turn, counting the number of children just on the other side of the glass. They gathered in circles, giggling to one another as they watched him. They always caused the most trouble for him. Their wild demands only led to problems, only caused pain for Aaron. Their mothers stood close by, whispering to one another with frowns and scolds.

“I fucking told you!” someone loudly exclaimed, earning a scornful look from the mothers. Aaron’s eyes flickered over to a pair of men who slowly approached the glass. Men weren’t uncommon in the crowd, and they often loved to get a close up look at Aaron’s fins as they compared him to other fish they had caught, but these two caught Aaron’s attention in a strange way. Normally, Aaron ignored the humans that stared at him, pretending that he didn’t hear their comments or see them standing there, but something about the men reminded Aaron of an old memory. The first man, the one who loudly swore, was short with long, raven hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing farm clothes, yet his shirt and pants were far too clean to have ever seen any real field work. His companion had curly hair tied back in a wild bun. It looked as if the hair-tie was holding on for dear life, his hair waiting to escape at any moment, but the man didn’t seem to mind as he watched Aaron swim in circles. His face was covered in freckles. Aaron loved freckles, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. They reminded him of a dream he always had, a dream that made him smile in the morning. 

A group of children suddenly screamed and jumped back as Aaron swam close to the glass. With a roll of his eyes, Aaron changed course to swim higher up in the tank to avoid another episode. When he spared a glance back at the men, he saw they were no longer looking at him. Aaron shook his head, reminding himself to stop having such wild thoughts, and focused his attention on swimming. He couldn’t help but look back towards the men every now and again. Soon, they were joined by three additional men, but Aaron had no more time to stare as a loud voice cut through the water like a knife. Dread pooled in his stomach at the thought of what was yet to come.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the familiar voice boomed. Aaron couldn’t help but freeze and shrink back to the corner of the tank. As much as he tried to stop himself from being so afraid, he couldn’t help but try to run away from that voice. One of the guard gave him a look of warning, a look that promised pain if he didn’t get his act together, yet Aaron couldn’t find it in him to move out of the corner. Not yet at least. He knew what was going to happen, knew there was no escaping it, but he had been hoping that Cornwallis would wait until later in the day. He was still trying to recover from yesterday. Aaron wrapped his tail around himself and lowered his eyes, praying that maybe, just maybe this time Cornwallis would leave him alone. 

_Thump._

Aaron’s eyes snapped up towards the glass where the curly haired man had placed his hand. For a moment, a split second, Aaron could have swore that he saw concern in the man’s eyes, but the look faded as quickly as it appeared as one of the other man grabbed his arm and tore his attention away from Aaron. 

“Welcome to my humble exhibit!” Cornwallis exclaimed as he threw his hands out in a wide, proud gesture all around him.

The crowd cheered, their yells and screams so loud that Aaron swore his tank was shaking from the vibrations. Aaron quickly left his corner, swimming back and forth in the center of the tank as Cornwallis walked through the crowd with a confident ease. He was wearing his favorite red suit and black top hat, looking just like a circus frontman. That would make Aaron the freakshow. A shudder ran through his body from his head to his tail. Freak. He always hated that word. Always. Yet here he was, exploited for simply being different. Aaron noticed that Cornwallis was carrying his famous wooden hoop and the same metal fork. His heart sank. Once again, Aaron's prayers had not been answered. 

“I am Charles Cornwallis. Allow me to show you the magic that is a merman!” Cornwallis declared, throwing the hoop up towards the ceiling. Just once Aaron hoped that the man would miss. Just once he wanted Cornwallis to be seen as the fool he really was. But again, he wasn’t so lucky, and the crowd gasped as Eugene caught the hoop from his position on top of the tank. It was time for the show. Aaron cradled his left arm against his chest. Yesterday, he had foolishly misjudged the distance between the water and the tank wall and smacked his arm on the side of the tank. His fin was still recovering, slightly torn at the edges and too sore for much movement. He was dreading this performance. He couldn’t mess up again. Couldn’t take another round of pain from the fork. 

“Who wants to see him jump?” Cornwallis asked the crowd. 

“Me! Me! Me!” chanted the children eagerly. Aaron scowled. At least he was right about something. 

“Stand back,” Cornwallis warned, “This might get a little messy.” The crowd thankfully obeyed, stepping away from the tank as Cornwallis nodded to the Eugene. The man lifted his foot and slammed it down on the edge of the tank. The force shook the tank, the vibrations making Aaron flinch in pain. It was a signal, one that he had to respond to if he wanted to survive. As quickly as possible, Aaron swam towards the surface. Each beat of his tail sent him up faster and faster. He jumped out of the water and through the hoop, landing with a loud splash on the other side. His arm loudly protested, pain rippling through his body as he sank down in the water. He curled the limb close to his chest again as he swam in circles once more. 

“Again!” someone begged. 

“Again?” Cornwallis asked coyly. Aaron whimpered in discomfort, not that anyone could hear him. They couldn’t understand the language of his people, couldn’t make out the noises he made under the water. 

“Again!” 

“I think we can do even better!” 

Eugene stomped on the edge again, but this time he threw the hoop into the air just as Aaron made it to the surface. Aaron cursed, twisting to make himself corkscrew higher into the air making it through the hoop just before it began its descent back into Eugene’s awaiting hands. He hit the water harder than before, nearly screaming at the agony it caused his arm. He sank to the bottom of the tank, needing a moment to rest as he held his poor fin. It was tearing even more now. If he wasn’t careful, he could ruin it forever. Cornwallis didn’t noticed, or if he did, he didn’t cause as Eugene stomped on the tank again and again and again. Aaron answered the call each time, jumping through the hoop over and over and over even as his arm begged him to stop. Aaron lost count of how many times he jumped, but after a while he knew he was getting slower. His tail was aching. His gills burned. He couldn’t keep up with Eugene or the demands of the crowd. 

“Who wants a closer look?” Cornwallis asked as Aaron sank to the bottom of the tank to rest. 

“Me me!” cried a little girl. Aaron watched in dismay as Cornwallis offered her his hand and guided her towards the tank. He gave the man a tired look as he slowly swam closer to the glass to the little girl could see him easier. At least he could rest now. At least he didn’t have to jump anymore. 

“He looks so weird,” the girl said, her nose wrinkling up in mild disgust. Aaron wished he could reply to her comment. He would tell her that her dress was ugly, or that her hair looked like a bird’s nest, but she wouldn’t be able to understand him. Plus...Plus could Aaron really blame her? This wasn’t her fault and she was only a child, only watching what the adults did and echoing their actions. Aaron wanted to hate her just as much as he hated Cornwallis and his men, but his heart wouldn’t let him. 

“Would you like to see his teeth?” Cornwallis wondered. Aaron tried not to shrink back at the question. He hated showing his teeth, hated the reactions of the crowd. 

Her face immediately lit up with glee.“Yes!” 

“Smile for us, my creature,” Cornwallis ordered. For a moment, Aaron gave him a look of defiance, deciding that no, he wouldn’t do it this time. Wouldn’t reduce himself to a toy for anyone’s amusement. Cornwallis flashed the metal fork in warning, prompting Aaron to shrink back in fear before offering the girl a small, forced smile. The crowd gasped at the sight of his sharp teeth. The little girl jumped back in terror, turning to run back to her mother. A boy, slightly older than the girl, stepped forward. 

“I’m not scared of any monster,” he proudly declared. _Monster_ The word echoed in Aaron’s mind over and over again like a broken record. It twisted and grew, wrapping itself around Aaron’s heart. A monster. That’s all he was to these people. Cornwallis only laughed at the boy’s words and urged him forward. The boy stared at Aaron, glaring hard before reaching out to tap the glass. Aaron’s smile finally vanished as he twitched away in distress. The boy either didn’t noticed, or didn’t care, as he continued to tap at the tank. The vibrations attacked Aaron’s ears, making them ring. He couldn’t help but turn one way then the other. 

“It’s like making him dance!” someone called out. The crowd laughed. Aaron wanted to cover his ears, but he knew that wouldn’t help and Cornwallis would only get angry with him for trying to hide. There was nothing he could do except let the pain torture him until the humans got bored. The crowd stepped closer and closer, descending upon him like a pack of wolves. Others tapped the glass. Some asked Cornwallis questions about his capture. Mothers asked if he was safely contained. One person even ask if Cornwallis was interested in selling him and how much Aaron would cost upfront. The day dragged on, repeated over and over again. The crowd would thin out, then grow to a size that Cornwallis deemed big enough for another performance. Then people would pack themselves around the tank to ask questions and torment Aaron with their taps. It was a vicious cycle with no end in sight no matter how much Aaron wished it wouldn’t stay this way. This was his life now. There was no escaping. No running away. 

As the crowd started to thin once again, mothers dragging their children away for dinner and men leaving to go enjoy what the local taverns had to offer, Aaron couldn’t help but think about his past. He thought of Beth and Phil. Of Emma and the others he had been forced to leave behind. He thought about the farm, the animals, and the bedroom he had to himself. Aaron sank to the bottom of the tank, watching Cornwallis and the others count the gold coins they had collected from the multiple shows. Aaron wanted to go home, wanted to go back to the farm, but he knew deep in his heart that he could never go back when someone like Cornwallis knew where to find him. He would be putting everyone in danger, risking their safety if he returned. He could never be sure that no one would follow him back. 

All those memories of exploring the forest with Emma, or learning to bake new dishes with Beth, or listening to Phil’s countless stories would have to be enough for him. Aaron curled his tail around his body as Cornwallis walked around the tank. The man gave Aaron a dark smile, pushing up one of the floorboards to deposit another bag of gold. Someone, Aaron wasn’t sure who, threw a few fish into the tank. Aaron let them sink to the bottom, unable to stand the thought of eating right now. 

“See you in the morning, my darling, little monster,” Cornwallis called before vanishing out the backdoor. A few of his men stayed behind to guard the doors, but after a few minutes they settled down to play cards. Aaron watched them for a while, listening to their conversation before he shut his eyes and tried to sleep, tried to rest. He thought only of good memories, of happier times, refusing to go to the dark place inside his mind.

* * *

Aaron swam around the large wooden beams, weaving in and out as he listened to the footsteps above him. He loved visiting the pier, loved watching the humans go about their daily lives. His mother warned him to keep his distance, warned him not to get too close, and not stray so far from their pod, but Aaron couldn’t stop his curiosity. He wanted to see more, wanted to watch the humans and try to figure out how they lived. His father told him it was a hopeless dream to understand the creatures who walked on land, yet Aaron refused to give up. One day he would understand, one day he would be able to explain to his family why the humans captured his attention so much. Why they drew him in with their odd way of life. Why he wanted to know more about them. 

Aaron could still remember the first time he saw a human ship out in the middle of the ocean. He’d been worried about the land creatures being so far away from their homes and spent nearly a week following the ship before his father came to collect him. In that short time, Aaron had witnessed countless events. He watched as men and women on the ship climbed high up into the sky in order to create white clouds. He learned over time that the clouds were really sails, which helped the ship move through the water by capturing the wind. He listened as the humans sang. Watched them danced. Then he heard their cannons boom. Felt the vibrations in the water. Saw how one ship could split another in half. His father arrived just as some of the humans fell in the water. It wasn’t until a few days later that Aaron realized they must have drown. He wished his father had let him stay. Wished he had been able to help them. 

The overall experience left Aaron with too many questions. Why did the humans drift so far away from their homes? Why did the travel out into the water, a place where they didn’t belong, on giant ships that were able to break? Why did they attack one another? Why did they dance? What did their songs mean? How had they learned to sail? Why? How? Who? After that, Aaron delivered a habit of following human ships in search of answers. He soon discovered that there were a number of different types of ships, some faster than others. Some with more cannons, others with different colored sails. On some, the humans all wore the same clothes, but on others, the human’s clothes looked dirty and old. It didn’t make much sense to Aaron, but he kept trying to figure it out. He even started to visit ships when they were docked. That was how he found out that he could also watch humans while they were on land. The more ships, the more people, and this pier was by far his favorite. 

A large market was set up along the docks, most of the business spilling over onto the wooden platforms. Everyday, the makeshift shops drew a crowd of people to the area, allowing Aaron to studied the creatures day in and day out as much as he wanted as long as he stayed hidden. Most of the ships were docked along the side docks, but there were some smaller boats kept closer to the market. Aaron stayed among them, hidden in the waves and the nets. When he got bored, he chased some fish around for a quick snack before returning to see what he had missed.The market was always noisy, people yelling and talking and waving their arms. It was hard to focus on one conversation at a time, but Aaron soon noticed a number of repeating themes. 

When humans exchanged items they passed something small and round between them. It didn’t make much sense to Aaron. Someone would get a sword in exchange something so small. They used it to exchange food, coverings, even other small, round things! Why not give some fish for a sword? Something of equal value. He tried to ask his parents about it, but they told him to stop asking questions about the humans and to stay away from the pier. Aaron ignored the warning and returned again and again. It just didn’t make any sense. Why did the small, round pieces mean so much to the humans? Sometimes, he would notice a man or woman taking the pieces from someone else with exchanging an idea and then getting chase down the docks. Maybe there was something special about the piece, something magical, something worth protecting. 

Humans also came in a wide variety of colors, sizes, and shapes, but they also wore different coverings. It didn’t make sense to Aaron why the humans covered themselves so much. Aaron’s people didn’t do that, yet the humans acted as if going without their coverings would mean certain death. Some coverings were bright with amazing patterns, while others were plain. Sometimes, male humans would walk around without any coverings on their chests, but Aaron had never seen a female do the same thing. Why did they have to be covered? Where did the cloth come from? Who made it? How long did it take? Was it soft? Rough? Did they like wearing it? So many questions, yet Aaron couldn’t figure out any of the answers. He wished he could ask a human, wished he could gather all the knowledge he wanted, but he would never do that. He knew better then to break that rule. 

Smaller humans, children, had a habit of running all over the place. Aaron found them annoying. They were loud and smelly, and they threw rocks at the fish and boats; however, there was one boy among them that caught Aaron’s attention again and again. Maybe it was the boy’s curly hair that made him stand out. Or the fact that he refused to throw rocks despite the way the other children teased him. Maybe it was his nice clothes, or his odd way of speaking. Whatever it is, Aaron felt drawn to him in a way that didn’t quite make sense, so he decided to ignore the boy completely. Instead, he focused on watching a group of men staggering down the docks until one fell into the water. Or trying to figure out what to call the creature with four legs that pulled wagons and carriages through the market. He had more important things to figure out then one young boy, even though Aaron’s eyes were drawn to him each and every day. 

Just like today, as Aaron went in and out from under the dock, his eyes found the boy standing in the crowd near one of the makeshift shops. His clothes were just as grand as always, but there was something wrong with his face. His right cheek wasn’t the right color and there was a red line on his bottom lip. Was that normal? Aaron had never seen a human change colors before. Perhaps the boy was sick? Did humans even get sick? Was the boy going to be okay? Suddenly, the boy’s face twisted in anger and he shoved his way through the crowd. He ran away from the main dock towards a series of shorter were Aaron was hiding. Aaron ducked down at the boy got closer, hoping that the young human hadn’t seen him. Thankfully, he wasn’t found and the boy stopped at one of the docks. He sat down, putting his feet over the edge of the dock and burying his face in his hands. Aaron swam closer, tilting his head as he watched. The boy looked sad, sad in a way that made Aaron’s chest ache. 

A small idea popped into Aaron’s mind. Before he could over think it, he dived down towards the bottom of the water. He scanned the ocean floor, looking for just the right thing. A rock wouldn’t do, but he didn’t want a calm either. It had to be something pretty, yet still practical. It was a hard choice between an old spiral shell from an crab, and a piece of coral that had been broken off. After thinking about it for a moment, Aaron decided to go with the coral. He grabbed the piece and swam back towards the surface. He stayed as hidden as possible as he threw the coral onto the dock next to the boy. The human jumped, scrambling back from the edge in fear as he looked around. He calmed down after a while, picking up the piece of coral and glancing at the water. Aaron watched from the side of a boat, smiling to himself as the boy held the coral close to his face. He wasn’t sure why he gave the boy a gift, didn’t understand why seeing the human smile made his chest feel light, but he hoped that one day he would find the answers to those questions as well.

* * *

A loud noise suddenly woke Aaron up. He opened his eyes and tried to shake off the haze from his dream. It’d been years since he had that dream, even longer since he remembered that day from his youth. He shoved the thoughts into the back of his mind as he looked around the room. He didn’t notice anything unusual at first, his eyes scanning the area around his tank, but when he looked towards the back door, he noticed that the guards were missing. Normally, at least one man kept watch at all times and the fact no one was there set off warning bells in Aaron’s mind. Something wasn’t right, but what could Aaron do about it. He couldn’t get out of the tank. Couldn’t escape. He settled back down, ignoring his instincts and shutting his eyes. 

“Hey, you can’t be-gawk!” someone let out a horrific noise. Aaron’s eyes snapped open just as the men from earlier appeared in the doorway. One of them was missing, leaving only four instead of five. What were they doing here? Aaron watched as they move closer, talking softly to one another. One man separated from the group and walked towards the ladder that lead up into the rafters while another went towards the front door. What did they want? Were they looking for the money? 

Aaron turned back towards the other two, narrowing his eyes when the curly haired man slowly approached the tank with his hands in the air. The innocent posture did nothing to calm the nerves in Aaron’s stomach. His attention was drawn away for a moment as one of the other men started to climb up the ladder. If they only wanted the money, they wouldn’t bother going towards the top of the tank. They wanted something else, but what? Aaron scowled, before shaking his head. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. He might as well relax and let them do as they pleased. He settled back against the tank floor. Whatever they wanted, he couldn’t help them, even if he did want Cornwallis to get robbed or worse. The man deserved that and so much more. 

“Just watch the door,” the curly haired man suddenly snapped. Aaron looked back again to see the other man from earlier, the one with the long raven hair, staring at the other with an unsure expression on his face. He looked ready to protest, ready to start a fight, but finally he walked away towards the back door. Aaron watched it all with a bored expression until the curly haired man raised his hand towards the tank. Aaron braced himself for a tap, for the vibrations to assault his ears. He bared his teeth in warning, hoping that he could scare the man away from the tank, but instead of tapping, the man gently placed his hand against the glass wall. 

Aaron raised his head to stare at the man in confusion, waiting for him to knock on the glass, for him to do something, but the man stayed still. He didn’t move. Didn’t blink. Aaron didn’t know what he was waiting for. Didn’t know what he wanted, but Aaron couldn’t help the curiosity that swelled up in his chest. He slowly unraveled his tail and moved closer to the man, keeping his arm against his stomach. He spread out his back fins to make himself look bigger. It didn’t have the same effect on humans as it did on other fish or merpeople, but it did make Aaron feel a little bit better. 

“Hello,” the man softly said. Aaron suddenly froze just a few inches away from the wall, tilting his head in shock. Did he just say...was this man trying to talk to Aaron? Just talk? That didn’t make any sense. The man slowly took his hand away and lowered himself to his knees until he was level with Aaron. Aaron gave the man an uneasily look, moving back a few inches just in case. 

“You understand me?” the man asked. Aaron blinked at him for a long moment, trying to figure out the man’s motive before finally nodding his head. Maybe the man really did just want to talk, though Aaron couldn’t reply. He had learned over the years that every human was crazier and odder than the one before. They all had their own ideas and feelings. Aaron couldn’t assume that he knew what this man would want or believe. If only humans were simpler. Then Aaron’s life would be so much different. 

“Great. That’s great. We’re here to help you,” the man told him, the excitement impossible to miss as it overtook his whole face, “I’m John. Lafayette is the one by the front door and Hercules is above you. We’re going to get you out of here and take you far, far away.” Aaron shook his head, almost laughing at the words, before he scowled at John for daring to say such a thing. That was a clever lie, but pure nonsense. A random person coming to save him? Someone who didn’t even know him, didn’t understand what he was or where he came come? It was too good to be true and Aaron was not that much of a fool. He would sooner deal with the evil he knew rather than risk the possibility of ending up in the clutches of someone worse.

“I know you don’t believe me. I know that you don’t trust me, but I promise I’m not going to hurt you,” John explained. Aaron moved away, ready to move back to the center of the tank and go to sleep. It wouldn’t be long now before Cornwallis returned to open the doors for another day of performing and taking people’s money. Aaron needed all the rest he could get. He didn’t need to waste his time on such stupid lies. He needed to heal, needed to survive. 

“Please,” John suddenly begged, “we don’t have much time. Someone is bound to notice the dead guards soon,” Aaron paused, looking back at the man sharply as he thought about the noise he heard earlier. He shouldn’t be so giddy about hearing of someone’s demise, but he couldn’t help himself. These men deserved it and Aaron was glad to see them gone. “and we need to get out of the town before Cornwallis wakes up.” 

“I know they hurt you, I can tell by the way you’re holding your arm,” John added, “If you stay here, who knows what else they’ll do, but I’m offering you a chance to get the fuck out of here. Please. You have to take that chance or you’ll never get out of here.” Aaron glanced down at his arm, surprised that the man noticed. He stared at his fin, stared at the damage the performance had caused. John was right. This was his chance. It was a fool’s chance, but Aaron had to take it. He had to try to get out of here. He wanted to live. Wanted to be free. Slowly, Aaron reached out with his webbed hand and placed it on the glass. John’s face light up, quickly lining his hand up with Aaron’s. They stared at each other for a moment. Aaron searched John’s eyes for a lie, for a trick, for the same darkness he saw in Cornwallis, but instead he only found concern and determination. Aaron pulled his hand back before shooting up towards the surface. 

“Hercules, he’s coming. Be gentle with him,” John called. 

“On it,” Hercules replied. Aaron poked his head out of the water, moving closer to Hercules. The man crouched down and offered Aaron his hand. Carefully, with the help of Aaron’s tail, Hercules lifted Aaron out of the tank. It took some time before he was able to secured Aaron to his own body with a long piece of rope. Aaron wrapped his tail around Hercules’ waist just in case the rope didn’t hold. It felt odd to be out of the tank, even odder to be attached to a person in such a way, but it was the safest way for them to descend the ladder together. John met them at the bottom, the bright smile still on his face. 

“We didn’t think about the fact that he doesn’t have legs!” Hercules hissed as he stepped off the last rung and shifted Aaron to be more against his chest than before. Aaron then realized that the water from his body had soaked through Hercules’ clothes. He couldn’t stay like this, couldn’t travel in his form. He unwrapped his tail from Hercules’ body then glanced at John for what they should do. The man glanced at the door, then at Aaron as if he was a puzzle that had to be solved. Part of Aaron shuddered to think that none of them had thought this far ahead. 

“Maybe if we move the wagon closer we can just put him in there?” John suggested. 

“And then what? He dries out and dies?” Hercules grumbled. Aaron could actually go at least a day without being in the water. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was possible; however, he had another way to solve their problem. He just needed John to come a little closer. He started to wiggled in Hercules’ arms, trying to get in the right position to reach out towards John. 

“I’m not su-Don’t wiggle so much?!” Hercules snapped, grabbing at Aaron to stop him from moving around. Aaron bared his teeth at Hercules, prompting the man to freeze in place with a surprised look on his face. Aaron turned back towards John, reaching out his webbed hand towards the human. 

“What?” John asked as he stepped closer, staring at Aaron in confusion. When he was finally close enough, Aaron grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him forward until their lips softly connected. John’s eyes widened in shock. Thankfully, the touch was enough to break the magic that held Aaron in his current form. The stripes on his tail faded as it separated into two chesant colored legs. The gills on his neck and the fins on his arms faded away, leaving behind black tattoos. His left arm had a series of cuts along it left over from his injury, but in time the wounds would fade away. His hands lost their webbing, his ears shrank, and he took his first real breath of air as he broke the connection. He wiggled against Hercules, the rope pressing against his skin in the worst way. 

“Woah!” Hercules exclaimed. He quickly undid the rope and set Aaron on his feet. Aaron stood for a moment, a few seconds at most, before he crumbled to the floor, unable to stand on his feet after spending so much time in the water. It hurt his knees, but at least now he would be able to travel easier. 

“I guess that explains that,” John confessed before glancing across the room, “Lafayette, we’re gonna need those extra clothes.” 

“On my way!” 

“Alexander, signal George that we’re ready!” 

John took the set of clothes from Lafayette, kneeling down to help Aaron dress. The shirt was slightly too big, falling off Aaron’s shoulders no matter how many times Aaron pushed it up, but thankfully the pants fit much better. They were a bit short, showing Aaron’s ankles, but they were good enough for what he needed for now. John carefully helped Aaron to his feet, wrapping an arm around Aaron’s waist as he started to led Aaron towards the door. A thought suddenly popped into Aaron’s mind. This wasn’t enough. There was one more thing. One more way to get back at Cornwallis. He pulled John back, moving his lips as he tried to explain. No noise came out. Aaron cursed his voice. It usually took at least three days before he was able to speak, but he had been hoping foolishly that this time would be different. John watched him for a moment before trying to pull him towards the door. Aaron shook off John’s hand and slowly made his way across the floor. 

“Come on,” John ordered, “We need to go.” Aaron ignored him as he started to tap his foot against each and every floorboards. He knew it was one of these. He had seen it time and time again, but it was hard to truly know which one was the right one. He couldn’t tell from his tank, but he had to find it. Had to get the money. He tapped at the next board, hearing an soft echo. He paused, tapping again, harder this time to verify his first instinct. He pointed at John, beckoning him to come over 

“What?” John asked, “What are you doing?” Aaron couldn’t reply, so he point from John to the board intently until John finally made his way over. Aaron tapped his foot against the floor and motioned for John to pick the board up. The man looked at the piece of wood, then at Aaron in confusion. Aaron motioned again, giving John a pleading look. There was no other way for him to try and explain. He needed John to understand. 

“John, we need to-” 

“Give me a second,” John snapped as he knelt down to pry the board up. Underneath was an empty space with a large bag overflowing with gold coins. “Holy shit.” The words slipped from his lips in awe.

“What is it?” Hercules asked as John quickly scooped what had fallen out back into the bag and pulled it out. Aaron clapped his hands, seeing no other way to show his excitement as he helped John carry the bag over to Hercules. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Lafayette wondered in shock. Aaron smiled in triumph. It was all of it. All the money Cornwallis took was there. It was satisfying to be taking the profit Cornwallis made off of his suffering away. The perfect revenge. 

“It is,” John confirmed, “Now let’s get the fuck out of here.” He passed the bag to Hercules as he took Aaron’s hand and led him out of the building. Aaron couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he followed. They were out of the building. He was actually outside again. The other man, the bald one who Aaron assumed was George, appeared a moment later driving a small wagon. Alexander and Lafayette kept watch as John guided Aaron to the back and helped him up. Hercules jumped in with the bag of coins, hiding it under the hay. Alexander and Lafayette climbed up next, then George snapped the reins. 

“Stay down,” John told Aaron, keeping his head low to demonstration as they traveled through the town. “We don’t want anyone to see us.” Aaron placed a finger over his lips then nodded his head to show he understood. He laid back against the hay, smiling at the sky as the stars shined above them. They did it. They really did it. They saved him. He was free. If Aaron had his voice right now, he was sure he would be giggling hysterically with relief.

“What’s his name?” Alexander asked from the front. 

“Good question,” Lafayette added. They turned to Aaron, but he only shook his head and placed a hand around his throat before moving a finger up to his lips in almost a hushing sort of gesture. 

“You can’t talk?” John asked in shock. Aaron nodded, then held up three fingers. 

“For three hours?” Alexander guessed. He shook his head, shaking his three fingers again as if that would help. 

“Three months?” Aaron gave Hercules a tired, deadpanned look instead of bothering to shake his head again. 

“Three days?” John suggested. Aaron quickly nodded, glad that John had been able to figure it out. 

“He can’t talk for three days?!” Hercules exclaimed in shock. Aaron flinched at his booming voice before guiltily lowering his hand and looking away. He heard a smack followed by Hercules’ grunting. Someone must have hit him. 

“This is going to be a long trip,” John lowly muttered. Aaron couldn’t help but agree.


	3. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this early since tomorrow I'll be traveling and I don't think I'll have my laptop on me all day. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you ready for more drama because it's right around the corner.

Aaron rubbed his eyes and tried to keep the frustration off his face as he tried for the fifth time to explain that no, he did not want to eat the meat that the taller man prepared. From what he remembered, this one was named Hercules. He had a kind face, but he acted worse than Beth when it came to feeding people. He kept shoving some of his meat Aaron’s way, ignoring the rejection signals Aaron gave him over and over again. Aaron looked at the others, yet none of them appeared to notice Hercules trying to force feed him. Instead, they had their heads bent together as they looked over a map. 

Alexander, the man wearing a dull green shirt with long, wild raven hair, was whispering to Washington, who was the leader of the group. Lafayette shook his head a few times before adding his own opinion. He wore a brown shirt, like something a farmhand would wear, but it was too clean and well made to belong to a laborer. John, with his curly hair and soft eyes, only listened to the others talk as he stared at the map. Out of all of them, John understood Aaron the best. The man was odd in a way Aaron couldn’t describe. He didn't believe him when he say they were going to help him, but Aaron had taken a chance. Now they were far from the town, far from Aaron’s cage and it felt good to be free. John suggested Aaron stay with them for a little while longer, just until they made it farther away. Aaron still wasn’t sure why the group of men saved him, or what they wanted, but he was willing to go along with them for now. 

“Don’t you want some?” Hercules asked again. Aaron reached over and picked up a small pebble. He threw it at John to get his attention, gesturing to Hercules the moment John looked their way. 

“I didn’t throw that!” Hercules declared, raising his hands up. 

“He doesn’t like meat,” John said instead, “Give him more of the bread we have. He’ll eat that.” 

“What? Why didn’t he-” Hercules trailed off, only then remembering that Aaron couldn’t talk yet. It was an odd thing, not being about to talk or communicate verbally, but it could be worse. Much worse. They were getting closer and closer to the three day mark, but Aaron wished time would go faster just so he could finally tell Hercules no. Hercules held out some bread instead, which Aaron carefully took. He tore off a large piece and popped it in his mouth. They had only been traveling for a day and a half, keeping to the side roads and staying away from other wagons and travels. The time allowed Aaron to grow use to the other men and their habits. He knew better than to get too comfortable, but it was good to know how their group worked. 

Alexander, who seemed to be the youngest out of the five, was a talker. That was the best way to describe him. Aaron was amazed at how much air the man could fit inside his lungs as he never seemed to take a breath between his sentences. He talked to pass the time, starting debates with the others for fun, or telling stories to keep their attention captivated as they rode in the wagon. Aaron had caught him staring quite a few times, but he acted as if he wasn’t looking when Aaron caught him. Alexander clearly had questions and a thirst for knowledge, yet he didn’t try to push Aaron for any answers. Aaron had to admit, Alexander was smart, and he was fun to listen to. The others teased him like a little brother; however, Aaron had noticed that he seemed quite close to George. Aaron saw the fond smiles they shared when they thought no one else was watching. 

George towered over the rest of them, especially over Alexander, and with broad shoulders he looked even larger, and yet he didn't scare Aaron. He had a kind aura, though he tried to hide it with stern expressions. His kindness was so natural to him that George sometimes had a hard time fighting against it when it came to the others. He kept the group in line like a father with his sons, a simple look could make them all go quiet and his decision was final. He was patient with Alexander, putting up with his chatter with only a soft smile. He guided Hercules as he drove the wagon, never growing angry or annoyed when Hercules pulled too hard or got distracted and nearly ran them off the road. George kept tabs on Lafayette as he explored the forest, leading the man back time after time when Lafayette got himself lost chasing after something. He set a firm hand on John’s shoulder, which was often what John needed the most. George also didn’t stare at Aaron, or at least Aaron had never caught him, and instead treated Aaron as if he was just another one of his men. George even gave Aaron his own knife after making sure Aaron knew how to use it. A natural father, and a good leader. Aaron could understand why they all choose to follow him. He could also understand how Alexander, with his wild spirit, was drawn to George in such a way. Like a butterfly to a flower. 

Aaron’s mind moved to Lafayette and Hercules, who were a pair if Aaron had ever seen one. They moved as if they were one person, but they both had very unique personalities. Lafayette’s accent, which Aaron still couldn’t place, captured Aaron’s attention at first as did his over the top personality. He poked Alexander into debates, poked John into fights, and poked George until he gave Lafayette a tired look. Aaron was sure he would poke a bear if he was given the chance! He wandered through the forest in search of new things, coming back scratched up or bleeding. How Lafayette had survived this long was beyond Aaron. However, he was also very generous. He shared his extra clothes with Aaron and gave up his bread in exchange for Aaron’s share of meat. He even switched spots with John, allowing John to be closer to the fire, even if that meant Lafayette had to be farther away from the warmth it gave off. That type of generosity was dangerous, but Aaron knew there was something under the surface. Something that made Lafayette dangerous if he was pushed the wrong way. 

Then there was Hercules, a mother hen if Aaron had ever seen one. He had been quiet at first, watching Aaron as if he didn’t understand, but he quickly warmed up and showed his true colors. He was large and solid, like George, but he was gentle in a way that reminded Aaron of a moose. The comparison made sense in Aaron’s mind as he had come across quite a few moose in his time. They were so large, yet they could be extremely gentle and light on their feet. Hercules was similar to the forest creatures. He enjoyed pining Alexander to the ground, getting their clothes all dirty, then forcing the man to eat his fair share of food or else he would start the wrestle match from the beginning. He sat on John when he was getting testy, doing nothing more then leaning his shoulder against John’s. Stood with his arms crossed against George when they couldn’t decide on which way to go. He was a caretaker for all of them. And he was an amazing cook. 

Aaron enjoyed Hercules’ food, even if he didn’t eat the meat he prepared. Aaron couldn’t stomach eating meat from the land. He had tried, but something about it always made him sick to his stomach. He could eat fish when he was in the water; however, on land he stuck with vegetables, fruits, or grains. Still, the food Hercules made the others always smelled good, and the others seemed to enjoy it well enough. Lafayette buzzed around Hercules while he worked over the fire. It was a joy to watch. Aaron never grew tired of watching the two of them find one another. Hercules glanced back countless times when he was driving just to stare at Lafayette for a moment, reaching out sometimes to fix a piece of Lafayette's hair or tickle his neck with a piece of hay. Lafayette would reach up to hold Hercules’ hand or tap his shoulder to point of things they were passing. They snuck away from camp to kiss among the trees. It was sweet. Innocent. Love that made Aaron happy for them both, even if he didn’t know them that well. 

Lastly, there was John. And John was....was something else completely. The moment he placed his hand on the tank Aaron just knew that something was different about him. John stared, but he stared in a way that didn’t make Aaron feel like a monster, like prey, like something that needed to be figured out. Instead, John stared like Aaron was magical. The look in his eyes, the way they got bigger as he looked at the marks on Aaron’s neck, or watched as Aaron waved his hands to communication never made Aaron want to shrink away. Aaron knew he was overthinking, reading too much into his situation, but at least he felt safe. At least he didn’t have to jump through hoops anymore or suffer the tapping of children. Finally, the others finished with their planning and returned to their places around the fire. John sat next to Aaron on the long wooden log, smiling as he grabbed some meat off the fire. 

“I hope Hercules wasn’t too annoying,” he muttered. Aaron shook his head before pointing to the meat in John’s hands and making a disgusted face. 

“I know. I told him that, but he’s never met someone who doesn’t eat meat,” John explained. Aaron nodded in understanding as he glanced around at the others. Lafayette was leaning against Hercules as Alexander and George sat next to each other. They kept a few inches between them, but Aaron could tell they wanted to be closer. Why they hid their feelings didn’t make much sense to him. Everyone could see it. Everyone. 

“We’re going to stop at a town tomorrow and stay at an inn for the night,” John told him, “do you need anything? Lafayette thinks we should get you some new clothes. The ones you have are a little big.” Aaron thought about John’s question for a moment before nodding his head. He pretended to put on gloves, pointing to his hands then to his shirt to better explain. He hated having his hands uncovered, hated that at any moment, if he wasn’t careful, he could change back into his other form. 

“Gloves?” 

Aaron nodded to confirm his guess. John was always the best at figuring out his gestures. 

“Like cloth-” Aaron shook his head. “No? Leather then?” Aaron grinned and gave a short nod. “Leather gloves. Alright. We can get some.”

“Get him whatever he wants,” Alexander spoke up with a smile, “He’s the one that got us all that gold. He deserves more than just gloves.” 

“True. We’ll buy the best leather gloves possible,” John promised. Aaron smiled at that. The gold had been from Cornwallis, his profits from showing Aaron off. Aaron felt no guilt about taking it. In his mind, that money was as good as his. He was the one who worked for it and now they could use it to get what they needed for their trip. 

“After the town, we’ll be three days away from our final destination,” Alexander added, “but with new clothes and a better mode of transportation, we’ll be able to use the main roads.” Alexander stretched as a content smile slowly etched its way onto his face.

“Thank fuck,” Hercules declared. Aaron was sure they all agreed and were very grateful their trips on the back roads were coming to a close. The wagon forced them to feel every bump in the road. Aaron’s shoulders still ached. Anything would be better than what they currently had. 

“Then you can decide what you want to do. Where you want to go and such,” George said, staring at Aaron for a moment before his eyes shifted towards the flames of the fire between them all. “The choice will be yours.” 

“Do you think we should-” John asked, but Aaron didn’t hear the rest of his question, nor did he hear George's answer. His mind was thrust into a war between shocked relief and extreme disbelief. The conflicting emotions stunned him so much that he was forced to analyze their words over and over again. Did they really mean that? Were they honestly giving him the choice? Aaron couldn't believe it. A part of him, the part still scared and drowning in hopelessness, urged him not to believe them. That this was all a cruel trick, but...but they didn't seem like the kind of people to do something like that. Aaron blinked and slowly pulled himself out of his thoughts enough to watch as the group conversed, not really taking in their words. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a warm feeling. He would be free. He would be free because of the people right in front of him. Aaron was never so happy he had taken such a leap of faith. 

“Aaron? Aaron, did you hear me?” John asked. Aaron blinked a few times, trying to remember what the man had just asked him. His mind offered him nothing, forcing Aaron to sheepishly shake his head. “Are you ready for bed? Hercules is going to take the first watch.” Aaron nodded, getting up to help John set up their bed rolls. Hercules took his position against a tree trunk, a location that gave him line of sight for both the camp and the forest around them. John quickly claimed a spot right next to the low burning fire, prompting Aaron to set his blankets closer to Hercules. He liked sleeping next to John the most, felt safer when he was close to the curly haired man. The others were just as kind, but there was something in John’s eyes, in his actions, that drew Aaron closer. 

Everyone drifted off at different times. John went first, his breathing evening out within minutes. Lafayette was next, muttering to Hercules in another language a few times before a soft snoring filled the air. Hercules stared at the man fondly as he slept, ducking his head a bit shyly when he noticed Aaron watching. George and Alexander were too busy whispering together to fall asleep, but Aaron was patient. It took at least an hour before they finally went quiet. Aaron always seemed to be last no matter how unintentional it was. It simply took him awhile to fall asleep when he was on land. There were no waves to rocked him to sleep. No seaweed to wrap up in. No scaly creatures to hold. Without the natural comforts of the sleep, it had taken him quite some time to adapt. Eventually, he had gotten used to sleeping on land after so many years, but all of that progress seemed to disappear when his body had quickly gotten confused after he spending two weeks as a merman. He was thrown off again, unsure where he belonged. It would take time for his body and mind to settle again. Aaron stared at the stars above, remembering how his parents had taught him to use the small, bright dots to find his way home. At some point, he couldn’t pinpoint when, he shut his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

_Snap!_

Aaron’s eyes flew open at the sudden, loud noise. He sat up, taking a moment to listen closely to the sounds of the forest. Bats flew above them, their wings beating against the air. Insects chirped from all directions. A owl hooted in the distance. Mice scurried back into their homes. All normal noises, ones that Aaron was comfortable with; however, there was something else. Something that set off a trigger in Aaron’s mind that practically screamed for him not to relax yet. Something didn’t belong. He wracked his brain until the answer appeared at the forefront of his mind in startling clarity. Footsteps. Human footsteps. Boots snapped twigs. Crushed leaves. Sent animals running in fright. Aaron focused on them, trying to decide how many people there were. It sounded like at least three, one set heavy, and two more that were lighter, more agile. They were slowly coming this way. Aaron looked over at Hercules, finding the man asleep against the tree. 

Aaron couldn’t stay here. He would be found, and Aaron had a terrible feeling that it was Cornwallis’ men walking towards them. For a moment, Aaron thought about running. He could take the horse and escape, find a new farm that needed an extra set of hands, or vanish towards the West where no one would ever think to look. A flicker of guilt stopped that thought in its tracks. He couldn’t just leave the others so vulnerable to attack. Not after they worked so hard to save him from imprisonment. Not after they shared their food and acted so kind. Aaron couldn’t abandoned them. He refused to stoop to such a low level of cowardice. He had to act fast. Seeing no other option, Aaron turned toward the fire and grabbed John’s arm. He didn’t bother being gentle as he shook the man. They didn’t have time for niceties. Thankfully, it only took a few hard shakes for John to open his eyes. He slowly blinked, looking at Aaron in confusion before he sat up. 

“Is it morning?” John muttered, rubbing his eyes and looking around, “Where are th-” Aaron covered John’s mouth with his hand. He was being too loud and the footsteps were already so close. John’s eyes bore into Aaron’s, confusion and fear mixed together. Aaron placed a finger over his own lips as he slowly removed his hand. 

“What’s wrong?” John whispered, eyes clearing as his exhaustion gave way to alertness. Aaron pointed towards the trees, then held up three fingers before pointing to John. “Three men?” Aaron nodded in confirmation. “How close?” John watched as Aaron held up five fingers and shook his hand as if to emphasize the roughness of the estimation. “Five minutes? Fuck. Okay, go wake Hercules. I’ll get the others. Be quiet and stay low.” Aaron didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped to his feet, silently making his way over to Hercules. He woke him up the same way, making sure to cover Hercules’ mouth before he even had a chance to speak. Hercules gave Aaron the same confused terrified look as John, but he settled down once Aaron gave him the message about being quiet. He pointed Hercules towards John, noticing that Lafayette and Alexander were already awake. 

“Aaron,” George softly called, “over here. Quickly.” Aaron made his way across their campsite to George’s side. He was startled when Hercules and Lafayette stayed behind and laid back down by the fire while Alexander made his way into the trees with John. Aaron didn’t like that he couldn’t see them. Didn’t like that they weren’t escaping and instead were separating themselves, but it appeared as if they had a plan. George moved back into the bushes, pushing Aaron down towards the ground. 

“No matter what happens, stay down,” George ordered as he crouched next to Aaron, “We didn’t save you just so you could get recaptured, okay?” Aaron nodded. He pushed some of the leaves out of his way so he could see into the campsite. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, and within seconds the three men appeared in the clearing. Aaron recognised them right away, shrinking back in fear. The men approached Hercules first, but the didn’t get very far. 

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

The gunshots were deafening to Aaron’s ears. The first bullet struck one of the men in the side, sending him to the ground, but the second appeared to missed completely. The remaining men drew their own guns and pointed them at the trees.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

They fired wildly, prompting Hercules to finally sit up and stab one of the men in the gut. Aaron almost wretched and had to look away after that. He didn’t want to see the blood or gore that was sure to overtake the camp. Didn’t want to witness the fight as screams and cries of pain filled the air. Aaron almost covered his ears, almost tried to block out all the noises as memories flashed in his mind, but it was over soon enough. The forest was quiet once again, only the animals left to continue about their daily lives. An unusual sound caught Aaron’s attention. A gasping noise that he couldn’t quite place. At first, he thought it was one of the men in the clearing, but the sound was too far away for it to be one of them. George tapped Aaron’s shoulder to get his attention, drawing him away from the noise. 

“We need to pack up and leave,” the man explained when Aaron looked over at him, “We can’t stay here much longer. Not if they’re tracking us. There could be more on their way.” Aaron nodded, agreeing with the plan. He carefully climbed out of the bushes and set to work alongside Hercules. He tried as hard as he could to avoid looking at the dead bodies as Lafayette and George worked to get rid of them. There was blood all over the grass, sinking into the earth. Aaron quickly pulled John’s bedroll away from one of the puddles before the red liquid could ruin the fabric. 

“Are you alright?” Hercules asked as they rolled up the beds and put out the fire. The goal was to make the clearing look the same as it did when they first arrived. No evidence of a fire, or bedrolls, or human interaction at all. The earth would have to deal with the blood. Aaron wasn’t sure how to reply to Hercules’ question. Physically, he was alright, but mentally he was a storm of different emotions. He was scared, scared that Cornwallis’ men would be able to find them again. That no matter how far they went, Aaron would always be in danger. He was worried for the others, worried that after everything they’d done for him, it would be for nothing. He was angry. At the world. At Cornwallis. At the fact that he could never escape his past. Instead of trying to explain all of that to Hercules, he simply nodded his head and helped carry the bedrolls to the wagon. He doubt he could put it into words even if he did have the voice for it. Hercules watched him, a concerned look on his face, but he didn’t say anything as he put their bags next to the bedrolls. 

“Thank you,” Hercules muttered. Aaron glanced at him in confusion. “For waking us up. For warning us. You didn’t have to. You had every chance to leave us to fend for ourselves but you didn’t. So thank you.” Aaron reached out and set a hand on Hercules’ shoulder, hoping that the gesture was enough to prove to Hercules that Aaron would never leave them behind, never run.

“You’re a goo-” 

“George!” Alexander called from the trees, cutting Hercules off, “George, come quick! I need your help!” Aaron turned just in time to see George disappear into the forest. Concern rose up in his chest for a moment before he focused back on their campsite. The bodies were gone, but Lafayette was still working to try and cover up the fight with leaves and twigs. Aaron distracted himself by helping, gathering countless leaves as he tried to ignore the voices he could hear off in the distance. Hercules hook up the horse, prepping the wagon just as George, Alexander, and John came out of the forest. Aaron glanced over at the noise, his eyes widening at the sight. George and Alexander had their arms wrapped around John’s waist, supporting him as they made their way towards the wagon. John’s left leg was covered in blood and his face was twisted in pain with every step. George carefully helped him up into the wagon while Alexander covered him with some of the extra clothes they had. 

“What happened?” Hercules asked. Lafayette rushed over, muttering something to Alexander. 

“Stray bullet,” George explained, “Everyone up. Let’s get moving.” Hercules jumped into the front with George as Alexander and Lafayette slowly climbed into the back. John tried to shift, groaning as he moved, but still pulling himself farther into the wagon until he could rest against the side. Aaron could only stare at the wagon, his eyes scanning John over and over again. 

“Come on Aaron,” Lafayette called. Aaron held up a finger, looking around the clearing as his mind raced. A stray bullet meant a small, but deep wound. If the bullet hadn’t gone completely through yet he would have to dig it out. He knew there was something for this. Something that he seen people use before. Something that could help, but he needed to think for a minute, needed to remember what it was. 

“Aaron, we need to-” Alexander tried to argue. Aaron stomped his foot and held up his hand to silence the other. Suddenly, he jolted and clapped his hands together before turning on his heel and marching right back into the forest. Alexander released a colorful string of curses. “Wait! Come back!” He ignored Alexander’s plea, scanning the ground for the familiar plant that would help Laurens. It took much longer than he wanted, he heard the horse whinny as if it too were calling for him, but thankfully he was able to find the white flowers of a yarrow plant. He took as much as he could, rushing back to the wagon and climbing up next to John. 

“What are you doing?” Alexander asked. The wagon lunged as Hercules snapped the reins, but Aaron barely noticed as he focused his attention on John. He grabbed John’s pants, ripping them just enough to see the wound. Aaron’s face twisted in disgust at the sight of all the blood, but he pushed through it. As gently as possible, Aaron poked at the wound to check the damage. Thankfully, the bullet had gone through and Aaron didn't have to worry about digging around inside. John hissed as Aaron touched him, his body flinching in pain. Aaron pulled his hands away as he gave John an apologetic look. 

“I’ve had worse,” John joked, a forced smile on his face. Aaron scowled at the words, shaking his head as he took the yarrow plant and started to pull off the flowers. He brushed the hay out of his way, placing the flowers on the floor of the wagon before looking around for something he could use to crush them. He mimicked his idea to Alexander and Lafayette. The men shared a look for a moment. 

“Ummm, try this,” Lafayette suggested, offering his gun. Aaron took it and looked it over, deciding that it was better than nothing. He used the grip to crush the flowers against the wood, grabbing one of their watersacks partway through the process and adding just a touch of water to the mix. He kept working, kept adding parts of the flower and water until he had a paste made up. The entire process was entirely too messy, but without the proper tools it was the best he could do.

“What is he doing?” Hercules asked as Aaron scooped up the paste and started to spread it carefully over John’s wound. 

“Shit, shit!” John gasped, digging his nails into the wood to stop his hands from reaching out to protect his wound. 

“Hey,” Alexander protested, reaching out to grab Aaron’s arm. 

“No, no-” John quickly assured him, “It’s not-” He sucked in an unsteady breath. “it’s not painful. Just cold. Cold and weird.” 

“Is that going to help?” Lafayette wondered. Aaron nodded his head, trying to think of a way to explain how the yarrow plant would speed up the healing process. He just settled for nodding his head again with more enthusiasm. 

“And you know this how?” Alexander asked, staring at Aaron with a critical look in his eyes. Aaron gave him a look and gestured to his throat. How did Alexander want him to explain when he couldn’t speak? Out of all of them, Alexander forgot the most often that Aaron was mute. He was always trying to get Aaron to answer questions that were too complex for gestures or facial expressions. Perhaps Alexander didn’t really believe Aaron was mute, or he was just so out of his element to have to deal with someone who was. Whatever the case, he would have to wait for the answers he wanted. 

“Quiet down,” George sharply ordered, “We’re not out of danger yet.” Alexander and Lafayette settled down in the wagon, pushing together small piles of hay to create makeshift pillows as they tried to rest. Aaron finished spreading the paste over John’s leg before he allowed himself to curl up. He couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t close his eyes. He kept watch even as John and the others fell asleep. Hercules and George kept themselves awake through light conversations, but it was fear and worry that kept Aaron from drifting off. He kept listening to the sounds around them, checking for footsteps over the noises of the animals and the wagon. They had come so far already and he didn’t want to go back. Didn’t want to lose his freedom. Didn’t want to lose his new...friends? Friends was a strong word. Companions? That sounded better. Aaron still didn’t understand why they saved him, but he believed it to be a good reason. That’s why he was going to stay awake. Going to keep watch and make sure they were safe. Protect them as much they protected him.

* * *

“Aaron, hey, Aaron,” John’s voice cut through Aaron’s hazy thoughts, “Wake up. We made it to the town.” Aaron’s eyes flew up and he sat up quickly, nearly knocking John back in his haste. 

“It’s okay! We’re okay,” John told him, raising his hands up in surrender as Aaron looked around in confusion, cursing himself for falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was their wagon passing through an open field. He must have passed out some point afterwards without meaning to. Failure set heavy in the back of his throat. They’re lucky nothing else happened. Lucky that Cornwallis’ men hadn’t been able to catch up somehow. The dark feeling faded into the background of Aaron’s mind as he took in the sights and sounds of the town. It was less of a town and more of a city, the buildings taller than Aaron had ever seen and the crowd of people thick. It was noisy and smelly, like a town, but there was also so many new things to see. Items Aaron had never seen before. Animals and clothes. Children were dashing between the legs of the adults, shouting in languages that Aaron had never heard. 

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Lafayette asked, gesturing Aaron towards the end of the wagon and helping him down. Aaron excitedly nodded, looking closer at some of the shops closeby. There was a sign for a tailor, a barber, and a tavern as well as a number of smaller shops that didn’t have any signs. He could smell fresh bread mixed with salted meat and fish. It was slightly overwhelming, beyond anything Aaron could ever imagine. 

“Welcome to New York,” Alexander explained, offering Aaron a proud smile, “The greatest place on Earth.”

“One of the greatest,” Lafayette argued. 

“ _The_ greatest,” Alexander insisted. Aaron smiled at their friendly banter. It often reminded him of Beth and Phil, or Emma and himself. He wondered if they looked for him or if they simply thought that he’d left on his own. He tried not to dwell on it for too long, tried not to let the memories haunt him. He turned back towards the wagon, the smile fading from his lips as he watched George help John out of the wagon. John leaned most of his weight against George, a twisted look of pain on his face as he tried to walk towards them. Without thinking, Aaron moved to his other side and helped support him as he moved. 

“Just take it slow,” George advised, as he forced John to stop for a moment. 

“I’m fine,” John grumbled, “It’s not that bad.” Aaron kept his eyes in front of him, refusing to give John any looks of pity. Such looks never helped anyone. 

“No need to rush.” 

“I’m not rushing!” 

“John.”

“I’m not.” John huffed, tone inching toward annoyed.

“I got us rooms,” Hercules declared, coming out of a nearby building. _Black Horse Inn_ read the sign above the door. It must be the place they were staying. It didn’t look bad at all, the building freshly painted and the windows clean. “One for you and George,” he threw a key at Alexander, “one for Lafayette and me, and one for John and Aaron.” 

“Why do I have to room with him?!” John sharply protested. Aaron tensed at the words, mindful of everyone’s eyes on him. He kept his face blank even as the words bounced around in his mind. 

“Because you’re the only one who can really understand him,” Alexander pointed out.

“But-” Aaron didn’t hear the rest of John’s protests, blocking out the words as Lafayette walked over and took his place at John’s side. Had he done something wrong? Was John upset with him? Lafayette and George silently helped John through the door of the inn. John glanced over his shoulder at Aaron, but Aaron was unable to meet his eyes this time. Maybe Aaron had been wrong. Maybe they were not companions. Had he gotten too close too quickly? His joy from being saved must have blinded him to John’s true feelings. 

“Don’t mind him,” Hercules assured him, placing a hand on Aaron’s back, “he always gets cranky when he’s injured and says shit he doesn’t mean.” Aaron waved his hand, trying to explain to Hercules that he didn’t need to be comforted. Didn’t need to hear any reasons or excuses for John’s words. John had every right to his opinion. Aaron wasn’t going to hold it against him. Wasn’t going to let the words get to him. 

“Alexander, Hercules,” George said, coming back outside, “do you want to go shopping or do you want to stay here?” 

“I want to go,” Alexander answered first. 

“I’ll stay,” Hercules added. 

“Perfect. Hercules, get the wagon unloaded and check in with Lafayette about any extra supplies we might need before we leave tomorrow. Alexander, Aaron, and I are going to go shopping for some clothes and weapons. We should be back within an hour,” George ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” Hercules replied, giving George a lazy salute before grabbing two bedrolls from the wagon and vanishing inside. George turned to Aaron. 

“You don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to,” George softly explained, “but I thought you would rather be present when we got your new gloves.” Aaron nodded. Shopping would give him the chance to explore the town and it would give John some space. 

“Follow us and stay close,” Alexander advised, “The crowd here can get a little crazy.” Aaron took his words seriously and followed directly behind Alexander and George as they started down the street. It was easy to keep track of George. He was tall, standing above nearly everyone else, and most people moved out of his way when they saw him coming. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for them to arrive at a small shop. Alexander pushed the door open, gesturing Aaron inside. The clothing store wasn’t huge, but it was filled from top of bottom with clothes and accessories. 

“Good afternoon,” a young girl greeted them, offering them all a quick curtsy, “what can I do for you today?” 

“Is Madame Tif here?” Alexander asked sweetly. 

“She’s unavailable today,” The girl explained without hesitation. Alexander and Washington shared a knowing look. 

“Let her know that Washington is here for his pickup,” Alexander told her, his voice having lost it’s sweetness. The girl looked nervous for a moment before looking toward a door at the back of the shop. 

“Yes, sir,” the girl replied, rushing towards the door. She opened it, and slipped through without another word. 

“Must be new,” George muttered. 

“Must be,” Alexander agreed, shaking his head. Aaron looked around the room, deciding to take a closer look at some of the clothing as they waited for Madame Tif to appear. Some of the clothing was unique, patterns Aaron had never seen before, colors that were so bright and vibrate that Aaron couldn’t help but wonder how they had been made. A set of black leather gloves caught his eye. He reached out to touch them before second guessing himself. It was probably best to keep his hands to himself. He was used to the countryside and the rules that came with them. The last thing he wanted was to do something wrong. Even after six years of living on land humans, and their vast difference in rules and customs even among each other, were terribly unpredictable. 

“Mr. Washington,” a singsong voice echoed through the room, “how lovely to see you again. And you even brought Alexander with you! What a wonderful surprise.” Aaron looked over to see a finely dressed woman wearing a wide, apricot colored hat walking towards them. Her dress was amazing, truly amazing. It was made of a bright orange fabric with a dark pattern of flowers and leaves running along the hem and over the skirt. The neckline of the dress was square, cutting across her chest in a straight line right above her breasts. The sleeves ended just below her elbows, clay colored lace framing them. The colors, the pattern, it was all so well put together. 

“Always a pleasure, Madame Tif,” George replied, taking the woman’s hand and kissing the back of it. The woman hid her smile behind a surprisingly large orange fan, giggling before her eyes met Aaron’s. 

“Oh! You’ve brought me a new treat!” 

“This is Aaron,” George explained, “a friend of ours. Do you have anything that might fit him better than what’s he’s wearing?” Madame Tif looked him up and down, walking closer to stare at his face. Aaron nervously watched as she walked around him in circles. He was scared for a moment that she would see through him, that she would notice that he wasn’t human. But she didn’t say a word, only humming to herself as she studied him. 

“You always bring me the best boys,” Madame Tif commented with an almost dreamy sigh as she came back to stand in front of Aaron, “Yet this one is by far the best. I’m sure I could whip something up for him.” She stepped away and started to look through the stacks of clothing nearby. Aaron’s cheeks grew warm at her words, curious as to what she meant by them. He almost wished he could ask, but was also grateful that he couldn’t. 

“Not that color,” Alexander protested when she pulled out a teal shirt. Aaron couldn’t help but agree. That was not a color he was fond of, though he would gladly take it if that’s what she offered. It would be rude to refuse. 

“Quiet, boy,” Madame Tif warned, “or I’ll forget to give you your own clothes.” 

“Sorry, ma’am,” Alexander muttered, “You do know best.” Aaron smiled, amused by Alexander’s reaction to the woman’s words. George walked over to Aaron, sharing a grin with him before reaching over to grab the pair of gloves Aaron had been looking at earlier. Aaron tried to protested, tried to grab the gloves back from George's hands, but he was too fast. The gloves were too expensive, too high quality for them to buy just for him, even if they were using Cornwallis’ money. 

“These too, Madame, if that’s alright with you,” George told the woman, walking away from Aaron to speak with her softly as she finishing picking out clothes. The young girl from before reappeared with a set of bags. She took the clothes from Madame Tif, wrapping them up, and placing them in their own bags. 

“See anything else you like?” Alexander asked, running his hands over some of the clothes as he walked towards Aaron. His eyes were on George, a fond look on his face. It always seemed like no matter what Alexander was doing his eyes always found their way to George. They made it so obvious that it worried Aaron sometimes. Were humans okay with such relationships, or did Alexander and George have to keep it hidden for safety? Aaron quickly shook his head at Alexander’s question. “Are you sure? Remember, you earned this.” 

“Leave him be and come collected these bags,” George told him as he finished passing some gold coins to Madame Tif. 

“Yes, sir,” Alexander muttered, walking over and grabbing two of the bags. Aaron quickly took one himself, shaking his head when Alexander tried to stop him. He wanted to help. Wanted to show that he was grateful for their generosity. 

“Thank you, Madame, for all your help.” 

“Thank you,” Alexander echoed. Aaron could only nod his head. 

“Anytime, boys. It’s always a pleasure. Don’t be strangers now,” Madame Tif replied, waving as they walked out of the shop. 

“We have to make one more stop before we return to the inn,” George explained as they continued down the street. 

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to visit him?” Alexander asked, sharing a look with George. Aaron didn’t know who they were talking about, but something in Alexander’s voice told him it wasn’t good news. 

“We need new swords and he’s the best in town,” George stated, turning down a dark alley. Aaron moved closer to the others as the air grew musky. Aaron didn’t like this, didn’t like it at all.

“He also hates you,” Alexander pointed out. Aaron gave George a shocked look. Why would he do business with someone who hated him? How could someone hate George? 

“That’s why I’m sending you instead.” 

“What!?” 

“Take Aaron and get what we need. I’ll wait out here with the bags,” George said as he paused in front of an old, broken door. He took the bags from Aaron, setting them by his feet, then tried to take Alexander’s. 

“And if we get shot?” Alexander asked, holding his bags just out of George's reach. George sighed, shaking his head. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. He won’t shoot you.” 

“Maybe not, but he might stab us,” Alexander muttered, dropping his bags into George’s hands and pushing the door. It opened with a loud creaking sound, allowing to Alexander step through. Aaron carefully followed him into the dark hallway, George's words trailing behind them. 

“That he might do.”


	4. Weapons and Writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to learn more backstory! Are you excited?
> 
> Thank you for all your comments! I love each and every one of them. I just want to hold them all to my chest and cuddle with them forever.

“Don’t worry,” Alexander assured him, “He was mostly kidding.” That did little to calm Aaron’s nerves as they walked down the dim hallway. Alexander shoved another door open, revealing a large, disorganized armory. He was shocked to see that every inch of the walls were covered with hanging swords, some two or three to one hook. Racks of spears were leaning against any available spot along the walls, and three axes were thrown in a corner on top of one another. Piles of arrows littered the floor. It was a dangerous mess. Aaron stayed close to Alexander as he slowly moved through the room. 

“Paterson!” 

A loud clanging noise followed Alexander’s voice. “God damn it!” someone loudly swore, “What do you want this time?!” 

“Calm down you lazy bastard. All I need is some stuff, then I’ll be out of your hair,” Alexander snapped. 

“That’s what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that,” a man said. He stepped out from behind another rack of spears, his blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He was wearing dark blue coat with matching blue pants, old black boots, and a sneer that could melt the iron off a dagger. “Yet you always find your way back.” 

“Do you want our business or not?” Alexander asked, holding up a bag and shaking it so the man could hear the coins inside. 

“I’m still debating.” He looked away from Alexander. “Who’s this?” Paterson asked, eyeing Aaron curiosity. 

“A friend, so back off,” Alexander warned. Paterson scoffed, but stayed where he was on the other side of the room. 

“I’m guessing you’ll want the usual? Five swords. Seven daggers. Three guns.” 

“Sounds about right.” 

“If you absolute fools stopped losing your weapons so often then we wouldn’t need to see each other,” Paterson warned. 

“But then you would miss me,” Alexander teased as the man got to work collecting the weapons. Five swords, each long and thin. Sailor swords by the look of it. Sleek and easy to carry. Seven daggers, all short but sharp enough to cleanly cut parchment, and then three guns. Pistols. A type that was easy to hide. Aaron watched Paterson move around the room, noticing how he seemed to know where everything was without struggling to find it and how easily he dodged any stray weapon. Aaron's eyes went back time and time again to a curved knife sitting nearby. Aaron had carried a similar looking weapon in the water when he was growing up. It’s curved shape was perfect for hunting fish, and the material had been so lightweight that Aaron nearly forgot that he was carrying it half the time. Paterson’s weapon was less decorated with only a wooden handle and a three sided blade, but it still reminded Aaron so much of his own. He wondered what ever happened to his knife. Wondered if it was at the bottom of the ocean at the same place where- 

“Paterson,” Alexander spoke up, cutting off Aaron’s thought. Aaron was almost grateful for the interruption. He didn’t want to go down that path, didn’t want to think about those memories.

“What?!” Patterson called as he finished wrapping the swords in a piece of leather, moving on to the daggers. 

“No need to yell,” Alexander complained, gesturing towards the knife Aaron had been looking at, “How much for the curved knife thing?” 

“It’s a karambits,” Paterson explained, giving Alexander an unamused look, “and it costs you more than you can afford.” 

“That’s not a price.” 

“Why do you want it?” 

“That’s none of your concern,” Alexander replied. 

“Suddenly, it’s not for sale,” Paterson shrugged, finishing up with the daggers. 

“You just said I couldn’t afford it, which means it is for sale.” 

“Not to you.” 

“It’s not for me.” 

“Then who is it for? Your coward of a capta-” Paterson growled, his voice getting louder with each word. 

“It’s for Aaron!” Alexander snarled, cutting the man off as he took a threatening step forward, “and tread lightly, Paterson. I have no issue with taking something from your wall and showing you just how much I know about weapons if you dare insult him again.” The two men stared at each other, their fingers itching for a fight, but thankfully Paterson back down, his eyes flickering over to Aaron instead. Aaron straightened his back, standing as tall as he could as Paterson looked him over. 

“For him?” Paterson echoed. 

“For him,” Alexander confirmed. Paterson’s mouth twisted into a dark sneer. He suddenly shook his head and turned towards Alexander. 

“50 gold.” 

“50!?” Alexander exclaimed, “Five swords alone cost us that much!” 

“Told you that you couldn’t afford it,” Paterson said smugly, “But perhaps you can give me something else.” Alexander turned up his nose as if the idea disgusted him, but after a tense moment he let out a heavy sigh. 

“What do you want?” 

Paterson’s eyes flickered over to Aaron again, staring into his very soul before his eyes shifted to his neck. Aaron couldn’t help but shift uncomfortable at the attention. His hands wanted to fly up to cover the dark marks on his neck left behind by his fins, yet that would only draw more attention to them. That look in Paterson’s eyes, the expression on his face, Aaron had seen it before. It made Aaron’s skin crawl, made him sick to his stomach. Aaron wanted to leave. Wanted to get out of the room and far away from Paterson. He gave Alexander a helpless look, wishing he could tell the man how badly he wanted to leave, but without his voice Aaron had no way of communicating and Alexander wasn’t even looking at him. 

“Ten minutes with him. Alone,” Paterson stated. Aaron jumped at Paterson’s voice, his brain taking a moment to process the words. He shook his head, taking a step back in fear. Aaron didn’t want to spend a single minute alone with the man, nevermind ten. One knife was not worth that. Whatever that was. Aaron could only imagine what Paterson wanted. The blond man reminded him too much of Cornwallis. Too much of someone from his past. Too much of the monsters that haunted Aaron’s thoughts. 

“No deal,” Alexander sharply replied, moving until he was standing between Paterson and Aaron, “We don’t really need it anyway. We’ll take our usual order and go.” He tossed the bag of coins at Paterson, then grabbed the swords off the table. He passed them to Aaron before taking the daggers and guns himself. He didn’t take his eyes off Paterson for a second, stepping backwards to guide Aaron towards the door they came through before. Aaron stumbled back. He didn’t want to take his eyes off Paterson either, scared that the moment he looked away Paterson would make his move. 

“You’re hiding something,” Paterson claimed, his voice low and full of unspoken threats as he watched them go. He didn’t move to follow, but his eyes never left Aaron’s face, “You were never good at keeping secrets, Alexander. Never good at knowing when to give up. You can’t run forever.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Alexander said with a smile, “Until next time.” He shoved Aaron backwards through the door, closing it quickly and rushing Aaron down the hallway. 

“We gotta go,” he yelled at George as soon as they made it out into the alleyway. 

“What did you do this time?” George asked, picking up the bags of clothes and following after them. Alexander all but dragged Aaron down the street. He glanced left and right frantically before pulling to the left. Aaron wished he would slow down or at least give Aaron some word of warning before changing direction so quickly. Aaron wasn’t good on his feet so soon after transforming. Two days was not enough time to remember how to run properly. 

“Why do you think I did something?” Alexander wondered as they sharply turned again onto a more crowded street. Wagons and animals clogged the streets along with countless people. Aaron had never seen so many humans in one place. How could they handle living so close to one another? Aaron could barely hear himself think over the noise. George took over leading, easily pushing his way through the crowd. People cried out in protest, but no one tried to stop them as they moved by.

“Because last time you punched him in the face and we had to make a daring escape,” George said over his shoulder as he guided them. 

“What? I don’t remember that,” Alexander replied, but even Aaron could tell that his words were untrue. 

“Of course you don’t,” George muttered, grabbing both of them by the arm and dragging them into a random shop. “So what happened?” Alexander and George stared at one another for a long moment, neither of them moving or saying a word. Aaron shifted uncomfortably as he watched until he finally forced himself to look elsewhere. The shop they were in was small and quiet, only a few people walking around. It took Aaron a few moments to realize it was a toy shop, shelves upon shelves of toys covering the walls. Aaron glanced back at Alexander and George. Upon seeing them still stuck in their staring contest, he decided to browse the shop. Shelves of dolls, wooden toys, stuffed animals, and more covered every inch of the wall. Aaron was drawn to the dolls the most, enjoying all the little, intricate details that went into them. 

Aaron was only four when he first came into contact with human toys. Three wooden blocks, two long rectangles and a half circle, were found just a few meters away from Aaron’s home cave. No one in his pod knew what to make of them, deciding that they were trash and throwing them into the pile of other junk that came from the surface. When no one was looking, Aaron took them back home and put them in a safe spot so the salt water wouldn’t ruin them. He spent a week trying to figure out what the blocks were for. They were so simple, so plain. He didn’t understand why humans made them, why they bothered to waste wood on such meaningless things. It took years for him to realize what their real purpose was. 

His second contact was many years later. A wooden doll, her face carefully painted with blonde straw hair, fell into the water while Aaron was watching a family get off a boat at a local dock. Aaron tried to return the toy by leaving it on the dock so the owner could reclaim it, but after three days of waiting, Aaron took the lost toy home with him. The doll had made more sense to him. It looked like a human, with it’s makeshift clothes and little arms, and it was much more entertaining than the blocks. Aaron used to pretend what he would say to a human if he ever met one, using the doll as a stand in as he made up the conversations he would have. The questions he would ask. The answers he might get. 

After he left the ocean and started to live among humans he found that human children had a wide variety of toys. Some were appalling, such as wooden swords and guns that looked so similar to the real thing. The violence they seemed to inspire was disheartening. Aaron hated watching the boys and girls chase each other around, declaring that they had just killed their friends. Hated that the adults thought it was funny, cute even, and encouraged the behavior. Aaron preferred the animals shaped toys. That’s how he learned about the land creatures himself. Children with wooden horses or stuffed wolves. He didn't quite understand the human obsession with animals, but at least no one questioned him, or gave him odd looks when he asked a child what creature they were playing with. 

As loud and pushy as children could be, they were the best teachers when it came to learning about the human world. Aaron learned as much as he could from them, never scared to ask them questions, or follow their advice when trying new things. It was endearing how some kids went the extra mile to help him, so surprised and pleased to be the ones teaching for once. He still had questions, wanted to know so many things, but there were just some things he couldn’t ask a child, let alone a human adult. He came to the land by secret, keeping his true nature close to his heart wherever he went. Maybe now, since John and the others knew what he was, he would be able to ask about the things that still didn’t make sense. Maybe he would finally be able to understand, get a more adult point of view rather than relying on the information of a child. Almost seven years was a long time to live in a world that he didn’t really know. To feel like an outsider day in and day out as he tried to figure things out himself was tiring. 

Aaron ran his hand over one of the dolls on the shelves, feeling it’s hair in his hand as he thought about Samuel and Ewa. About Beth and Phil. About everything they had taught him without even knowing it. He only lasted so long on land because of people like them. Kind people who didn’t ask questions, who didn’t judge too quickly, who had the patience and the heart to guide Aaron through life. Aaron wished he had taken the time to really thank them. He hoped they knew how much they mattered to him. 

“Aaron,” Alexander called. Aaron turned away from the dolls to look back at Alexander and George. The two men were no longer staring at each other. Instead they were standing close together, their shoulders almost touching, “Let’s go.” Aaron nodded his head, making his way over and following the two men out of the shop. 

“Keep close,” George told him as they went down the street. Aaron obeyed, staying right behind Alexander. There was a sudden shift in the air, a change that Aaron couldn’t help but notice. He paused in the middle of the street and looked around in confusion. His heart skipped a beat as a familiar sound reached his ears. There was salt in the air. Waves off in the distance. The ocean was nearby. Aaron stepped back until he could see through the buildings, just able to make out the docks on the other side of town. Six years. Over six long years since he saw his home. 

“Aaron?” Alexander asked, returning to his side. He looked between Aaron and the buildings in confusion. Then his eyes widened in realization. Alexander gave Aaron a small, almost expectant smile. “Do you want to go see it?” Aaron blinked, his heart thudding against his chest at the very thought before he tore himself out of his thoughts and shook his head. He quickly walked passed Alexander to catch up with George. He didn’t want to see the ocean. Didn’t want to hear its call. Didn’t want to have to fight his instincts telling him to go home. He avoided it for this many years, he could avoid it forever. That was his plan. 

“You alright?” George asked. Aaron nodded, looking anywhere else but at the man. He didn’t want them to see the urgent pain in his eyes. The longing that he knew never left. He couldn’t answer their questions, not well enough to truly explain how agonizing it was to be so close to home yet be unable to go back. George and Alexander shared a glance when they thought Aaron wasn’t looking, but neither of them said a word as they continued on their way back towards the inn. Hercules met them just inside with a bright smile on his face. 

“I don’t even want to know,” Alexander said quickly, pushing passed the man and heading up the stairs. George shook his head and followed after Alexander after passing Aaron two bag of clothes, one for him and one for John. 

“Did you enjoy your first trip through New York?” Hercules asked as he guided Aaron up the stairs. Aaron nodded. Other than Paterson, it had been a good trip. New York was a very interesting place, a place that would be easy to disappear into. Maybe Aaron could stay here. The only problem was the ocean was so close by and its call would never stop. Aaron would grow weaker against it each passing day until he was unable to resist. 

“Lafayette and I are going to go shopping for food and such in about an hour,” Hercules explained, stopping outside a door, “Make a list of stuff John and you want and we’ll get it for you.” As soon as Aaron nodded that he understood, Hercules started to move away. Without thinking, Aaron reached out to grab his shirt, holding on tightly so Hercules couldn’t get away. The man looked back at him in confusion. For a moment, Aaron didn’t even know why he was holding onto Hercules, but then he looked at the door and a feeling of dread overtook him. He hadn’t forgotten John’s words from earlier, and now he wasn’t sure he should go into the bedroom, wasn’t sure John would want him there. 

“Don’t worry about it. Like I said earlier, he’s just being pissy cause he didn’t sleep well. Last time, he bitched at us because he had a room to himself. He’s gets like this when he’s stressed or tired. If he annoys you or say something else, just smack him upside the head and tell him- Oh hell, uh I mean give him a look that makes him shut up,” Hercules advised with a chuckle. Aaron didn’t see the humor in his words, but he still released the man. It wasn’t fair to keep Hercules hostage and keep him away from Lafayette. 

“I’ll be back in an hour,” Hercules said before heading down the hall. He vanished into another room, leaving Aaron alone in the hallway. Maybe he could go explore the city more, or find a place to eat, or do anything else besides going into the room. But he had never been to New York before, and he would probably get lost if he left by himself. Perhaps the ocean’s call would become too great, and Aaron would be pulled back towards home. Neither sounded like a good option, so Aaron took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was bigger and cleaner than he expected. Thankfully, there were two long beds sat side by side against one wall, a small wooden table the only thing between them. John had already taken the one closest to a large rectangle windows covered half of one wall, giving then a narrowed view of the city, most of it being blocked by other buildings. Aaron didn’t mind that at all. He wasn’t fond of windows at night. He moved towards the other bed and set the bags of clothes on it. There was a small desk set up parallel to the beds, but Aaron didn’t think they would have much need for them. John didn’t seem like the writing type. A short dresser with only three drawers was pushed against it. They would only be in the room for one night, so Aaron didn’t see any point in unpacking his new clothes just yet. 

Aaron started to pull out the clothes Madame Tif had picked out for him, deciding now was the best time for him to change out of the ill fitting clothes he was still wearing. She had given him three sets of trousers, two black and one brown, and five shirts, each a different color. He liked the orange one the best, though the blue was also a nice color. Thankfully, she hadn’t included the teal piece she picked out in the shop. Surprisingly, all the shirts were composed of long sleeves and high collars. Aaron wasn’t sure how Madame Tif knew his preference, but he was entertually grateful. The trousers were also long, sure to cover Aaron's legs down to his shoes, which were given to him by Lafayette. The last thing in the bag was the new gloves that George had gotten him. Aaron was so happy to have them, so glad that he would be fully protected from any water that could force him to transform.   
.   
“There’s something on the desk for you,” John suddenly told him. Aaron jumped at the sound of the man’s voice, his eyes snapping to John, then glancing at the desk. He looked back and forth a few more times before finally making his way over. He found a small book next to a travel quill and inkwell. He picked up the book first, finding the pages to be completely blank. 

“I figured you could use it to communicate until you get your voice back,” John gently explained. Aaron glanced over to see the man sitting up in his bed, leaning against the wall as he stared back at him. Aaron couldn’t help but smile and hold the book close to his chest. It was such a small gift, but it meant so much to him. Being about to communicate again would make everything so much easier. Now he wouldn’t have to use the hay in the wagon to spell out words, which is how he told the others his name, and he wouldn’t have to worry about getting John to explain to the others what he was trying to say. 

“I know I was kind of an ass earlier, and it doesn’t make up for what I said, but I wanted to show you that I’m sorry about that,” John muttered, looking at his hands in his lap, “About what I said. It was uncalled for. It wasn’t about y-I don’t mind sh-I just think that you should have your own room, your own space. After everything that happened, you should have your own bedroom. That’s what I was trying to say, but instead I just put my foot in my mouth.” Aaron tilted his head as he listened to John talk, letting the words wash over him. John stared at him afterwards, clearly waiting for Aaron to reply somehow. Aaron held up a finger, opening his new book to a fresh page and grabbing the quill. He always liked writing over talking, ever set his mother taught him his letters years ago. He scribbled a few words before stepping over to John and showing him the page. 

_What does ‘foot in my mouth’ mean?_

“It means,” John paused, taking a moment to think of his words, “It means when you say something without thinking. Usually something that upset someone else on accident. It’s a bad thing to do. Does that make sense?” Aaron nodded his head, pulling the book away to write something else. 

_I forgive you for what you said._

“Thank you,” John replied with a soft smile. Aaron easily returned it. John’s words had hurt at first, pushing on old wounds, but John’s explanation cleared the air and helped ease the pressure. 

_I’m okay with sharing a room with you. It’s safer if we’re together._

“True, it is safer, but just let me know if you need any space.” 

_I will tell you. Is your leg hurting you?_

“Not really,” John lied, one of his hands drifting down to cover his leg. Aaron kept his face clear as he wrote his next line. 

_Can I take a look?_

“If you want to?” John replied, sounding unsure even as he started to push down his trousers. Aaron set his book down on the bed by John’s leg before leaning over to get a closer look at the wound. John’s shirt kept him covered and modest, though Aaron noticed the way John wouldn’t meet his eye anymore. He would try to make this as quick as possible to spare John the embarrassment. The yarrow paste had sealed the wound, stopping the bleeding and protecting it from dirt getting inside, but the skin around the wound was obviously irritated despite Aaron’s best efforts. The risk of infection was a direct threat to John’s wellbeing and life, and not something Aaron wanted to take lightly. 

As gentle as possible, Aaron poked at the skin around the wound while his eyes watched John’s face for reactions. The irritation didn’t appear to be from infection as the pain was centered around the wound. Nevertheless, Aaron wanted to make sure that he did everything he could to keep the wound clean and healing. He picked up his book and opened to a new page in order to write down a list of herbs and supplies. Hercules and Lafayette should be able to find them in the marketplace. 

“Are you done?” John asked. Aaron nodded his head, turning away to allow John to pull his trousers back up as he added a few more things to his list. It might be a little too much, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

_Do you need me to add anything to the list?_ Aaron wrote at the bottom before passing the page to John. He watched as the man’s eyes scanned the page, taking it back when John offered. 

“Did they get us new swords? Clothes? If so then I don’t need anything else. Just set it on the desk for when Hercules comes,” John answered. Aaron obeyed, placing the page at the end of the desk where he would be able to easily find it later. He read it over a few more times just to make sure he had everything he needed. 

“You should try on your new clothes. Make sure they fit before we leave,” John suggested, pulling Aaron away from the list. “I’ll close my eyes for you. Or turn away.” Aaron nodded, agreeing that it was a good idea. He made his way back over to his pile of clothes, keeping his eyes on John. He waited until the man closed his eyes and covered them before peeling off his shirt. His cut up arm was still healing but only a few scabs remained. He went with the orange shirt, sliding his arms in and taking his time as he button it up. He kicked off his trousers next, replacing them with the black pair Madame Tif had given him. Everything fit perfectly. The shirt sleeves were the right length. The trousers a perfect fit around his hips. It was as if the clothes had been made for him, but that was impossible. Aaron ran his hands over the front of the shirt, amazed by how soft it felt before he realized John still had his eyes covered. Aaron made his way over and tapped the man on the shoulder, watching as John pulled his hands away and opened his eyes. His eyes grew bigger as he looked Aaron up and down. 

Usually, Aaron hated when people stared at him. He’d been stared at with suspicion and mistrust since he first came on land, and he swore it was because everyone could see through him. He thought for sure that people could tell just by looking at him that he wasn’t human, that he didn’t belong. Then he’d witnessed looks of disgust thanks to Cornwallis. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to get those memories, or the emotions they evoked, out of his head. And yet...and yet the way John was looking at him felt different. Aaron didn’t feel like a freak as John’s eyes scanned his outfit. He didn’t feel like John was disgusted with him or suspicion. Instead Aaron felt...special. His cheeks heated up at the thought. He was reading into things, wishing for something he could have. He knew better then to have such crazy ideas. 

“You look good,” John complimented, causing the heat to grow, “Does that feel better?” 

Aaron nodded, running his hands over his shirt again to smooth away any wrinkles. 

“That’s great. Will you grab my clothes for me? I wanna change out of these pants,” John asked. Aaron moved away to grab the bag, passing it to John. He stared for a moment before grabbing his book. 

_Do you need help?_

“No,” John replied, “Like I said before, I’ve had worst.” 

_I’ll close my eyes._

“You can watch if you want,” John said, a teasing smile appearing on his face just as Aaron ducked his head. He wouldn’t mind getting a closer look at-No no. He didn’t need to think about stuff like that. Shouldn’t dwell on John’s teasing words. “Or close your eyes if you want. I’m not shy, but do what you need to do.” Aaron closed his eyes, even covering them to give John the same privacy he had given him as thoughts danced in his head. John was handsome with his curly hair, darkish skin, and thousands of freckles. His eyes danced in the light. His voice sounded like exciting music. He was funny, and kind, and sweet, and brave, and so many other things. And if things were different then maybe Aaron would give it more thought. Maybe Aaron would allow himself to imagine how he would try to win John’s favor, but that wasn’t possible in the world they lived. Aaron was a mermaid on the run, and John was a human. They came from different worlds, worlds that shouldn’t interact. Aaron had learned that the hard way. 

“You can open your eyes,” John told him. When Aaron lowered his hands and opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the dark navy blue color of John’s new shirt. It was the perfect color for him, bringing out his eyes and freckles in a way that Aaron knew was going to be a problem for him. John’s pants were just black, which made the blue color stand out more somehow. “You said that they got new weapons?” 

Aaron nodded. 

“Swords and pistols?” 

Another nod.

“Did they go to Patterson?” 

Another nod. 

“I always fucking hated that dude. Did he bother you?” 

Aaron nodded his head without thinking. It took him a moment to realize what he’d just done as John’s eyes narrowed, a dark look appearing on his face. His mouth twisted in anger and a feeling of dread sank low in Aaron’s stomach. That was not how he wanted to reply to that question. He should have shook his head, should have lied and said that Paterson hadn’t bothered him, hadn’t been a problem. 

“What’d he do?” 

Aaron shook his head, moving away from John as if that would make the man drop the subject, but he didn’t have that kind of luck. He never did. 

“Aaron, what did he do?” John asked again. Aaron shrugged. Paterson hadn’t really done anything. There was just something about him, and Aaron hadn’t liked the look in his eyes. It was probably nothing. Just Aaron overthinking something so little and insignificant as usual. He didn’t need to bother Jo- 

“Aaron.” John’s voice was softer now, almost pleading. Aaron looked back at him, surprised by the look of concern on John’s face. “He gives me the creeps too. Something’s not right about him, never has been, and I hate that we still give him business, but he makes really good swords. If he did anything, or said anything, or even looked at you funny, don’t worry. We won’t let him hurt you. I won’t let anyone else hurt you.” Aaron stared at John for a moment, then grabbed his book and wrote the question that had been bugging him for days. 

_Why?_

“Why what?” John asked. 

_Why did you save me? Why are you trying so hard to protect me? What’s in it for you?_

“Honestly?” John clarified. Aaron nodded his head sternly. “When I saw-” 

_Knock! Knock!_

Aaron jumped at the loud noise, looking at the door in fear. 

“It’s probably just Lafayette or Hercules,” John told him softly, “You’re okay.” Aaron chastised himself as he walked over to the door. He needed to stop being so jumping. It wasn’t helping anyone. He opened the door, offering Hercules a quick, easy smile. No reason to make the other man worry. 

“Hey, do you have a list for me?” the man asked right away. Aaron nodded, opening the door further to let Hercules into the room as he went to collect the list. He checked it over one more time. “How you feeling?” 

“Not bad. Aaron’s taking good care of me. Waiting on me hand and foot,” John replied. 

“You don’t have to take care of him,” Hercules assured Aaron as he passed the list over, “Just smack him and he’ll leave you alone.” 

“Hey! I’m already injured!” John protested. 

“Yeah yeah, you’ll live. We’ll be back with all this soon along with some food. Don’t go anywhere without letting Washington know,” Hercules warned, looking a both of them to make sure they got the message loud and clear. Aaron nodded a few times to show he understood. 

“Behave, John!” Hercules ordered as he left the room. 

“Never!” John yelled back. Aaron shut the door behind Hercules. He stared at the wood for a moment before turning the lock. It was surprising how much safer that made him feel. As if the small piece of metal would be able to stop the world from getting into their small room. 

“Hey,” John called. Aaron glanced over at him “Come back over here. I still need to answer your question.” Aaron slowly wandered over, watching as John shift over in his bed and patted the space next to him. 

“Not really fair for you to stand the whole time,” John explained as Aaron sat down on the bed and pulled his legs up to lie next to John. He didn’t comment that he could rest in his own bed. Didn’t even think about it as he pressed his side against John’s. For some reason, being so close to the other man eased more of the worries in Aaron’s chest. It was strange the way John helped him settle down. 

“We don’t travel this far inland that often,” John told him, “Usually when we do, it’s because we’re trying to find something. This time it was just for fun. Traveling around the old places we used to live before we ran away to the sea. We’re sailors, you know, and we tend to stay as far away from land as possible. When we got to the small town, we thought everyone had gone nuts. People were talking about this creature, this thing, and it didn’t make any sense. But then...then we checked it out and I saw you.” John paused, shaking his head and running a hand over his face. Aaron stared at him, so many different emotions running through his own mind. Sailors didn’t tell him that much information. There were countless types of sailors. Military. Merchants. Pirates. Which category did they fall under? 

“When I saw you in that tank I knew we had to do something. You looked so sad, so pitiful and I couldn’t stand it. Watching you swim was amazing, beyond anything I had ever seen before, and I knew that you didn’t deserve to be trapped in that tank. Plus I could tell right away that Cornwallis was a horrible person. He just gave off this aura that I hated,” John went on to say. “I know it doesn’t make that much sense. I don’t know you. You don’t know us, and yet we went above and beyond to save you, but I believe in....I believe in doing the right thing and saving you was just that. You should be free, and I want to ensure you get to do that.” Aaron reached for his book, thinking carefully about what he wanted to write as John watched him. 

_Thank you._

“You don’t have to thank me,” John replied, “We didn’t do it, I didn’t suggest we do it so you could repay us somehow. I did it because I wanted to.” Aaron pointed to the words again, shaking his head. He needed to thank John, needed the man to know how grateful he was. If it wasn’t for John and the others, he would still be trapped in that tank. Countless people saw him there, so many saw the pain he had been going through, yet only John had thought to save him. 

“You’re welcome, and... I know this might be premature, and Washington might get pissed, but you’re welcome to stay with us if you want. I’m sure we can find a place on our ship for you,” John offered. Aaron almost said yes without thinking, wanting nothing more then to stay with John and the others. He could see himself becoming good friends with them, but he still didn’t know what type of sailors they were. There was also the ocean. To defy its call on land was one thing. To even attempt to deny it on a ship sailing across its surface was practically impossible.

_Why do you sail?_ He wrote instead. That was a better question to ask then ‘are you a pirate?’ 

“I’m guessing you want the real reason?” John asked. Aaron nodded quickly. “I ran away from home when I was sixteen. My father had my life all planned out for me the moment I was born. I was supposed become a lawyer, get married to a pretty girl, and take over my father’s practice. It didn’t matter that I didn’t want to be a lawyer. My family didn’t care about my feelings. I had a part to place and that was the end of it. Nothing I said or did was ever going to change that. So I ran away. At first, I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing, but I eventually ended up at a port. That's where I met Washington. Got in a fight with one of his crew members. Thought I was a goner, honestly but Washington took a chance with me. He offered me a spot on his crew, taught me everything I needed to know, and gave me a new home. Now, now I know where I belong. I found a place where I can be myself. Where no one will judge me. Where I don’t have to answer to anyone. No expectations. No set course. Just me and the ocean. The salt in the air, and my family. Now I’m free. Truly free. I could never imagine going back. I love the ocean, love our ship. I love it out there more than anything there is on land.”

Aaron tried to keep his face blank and neutral as John talked, but he couldn't stop the way his heart raced as he listened. He’s spent so many years in the ocean, following the currents and riding the waves, yet he had never met someone who felt so strongly about the sea. The way John talked about it, the far off look in his eyes and the soft smile on his face stirred countless emotions in Aaron’s heart. He wondered if he used to have the same look on his face when he was younger, when he believed the ocean was as vast and free as John did. The man’s answer wasn’t what Aaron expected. It was pure and true, lacking any signs of greed or anger. Maybe, just maybe, Aaron really could find a place in the crew. 

_Where do you sail?_ he wondered. 

“Oh, everywhere and anywhere! We go wherever we want, whenever we want. When we need money, we pick up some odd jobs here and there for merchants, but most of the time we just wander and explore. Washington lets us pick where we want to go, and as long as we’re not in trouble, we don’t have to worry about which ports we sail into,” John answered. Aaron’s heart skipped a beat, his happiness fading quickly. 

_Trouble?_ He could help but write the question. Aaron knew about pirates and the trouble they got into. Knew what they did, and how they had to run from the people who wanted to stop them. 

“Washington used to be a captain for the British Navy, but he abandoned his post,” John explained, “He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t agree with what they were doing, and he refused to be a tool for them, but even after all these years, there are still some Navy officers that want to see Washington’s head on a stake. It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes they find us and chase us around. It doesn’t really help that Lafayette was a member of a noble family in France. He ran away from an arranged marriage, but his family’s still trying to drag him back.” 

_What about Alexander? Hercules?_

“They should probably tell you themselves. I’ve already told you too much that wasn’t mine to tell. Don’t be worried about asking them. Both of them would be happy to tell you where they’re from and how they got here. We all came from different places, but I’m glad we found each other,” John advised, leaning his head against Aaron’s shoulder, “Glad we found you too.” 

Me too, Aaron couldn’t help thinking, setting his book to the side and enjoying a quiet moment with John as he tried to fully wrap his mind around everything. From what John told him, they didn’t fit into any category of sailors. They weren’t part of the military, if anything they had rebelled against that. They weren’t pirates as their only crime was chasing after their freedom, but they were only merchants when they needed to be. It was an different point of view, an interesting way to live. They were wanders in every sense of the word. No real place to call their home, yet they found a place they belonged. Aaron wanted that too, but he wasn’t about to get his hopes too high. John had made the offer, but that didn’t mean Washington or the others wanted him around permanently. There was still time. Aaron could think it over and weight his options. 

_Knock! Knock!_

“Guess who’s back!?” Hercules sang on the other side of the door. 

“And we have food,” Lafayette added. 

“Thank god! Food! I’m starving!” John exclaimed. Aaron climbed off the bed and made his way over to the door, letting Hercules and Lafayette inside with their delivery. They both started teasing John, poking and nudging at him. Aaron watched from the door, a small grin showing upon his face. It was easy for him to see how close they were. A family if Aaron had ever seen one. Could he really fit in? Did they have a place for him? Or would he be intruding on something that wasn’t meant for him? 

“Hey Aaron, come get some food,” Lafayette suggested, a bright smile on his face. Aaron went easily, deciding that maybe it was worth trying, worth seeing if he could find a home with them. What else did he have to lose after all?


	5. Questions and Answers

“Hey if you’re just going to make out and stare into each other eyes, get the fuck out!” John yelled, throwing his apple core at Hercules’ head. Hercules pulled away from Lafayette to glare at John over his shoulder, but John only stared back with a large, innocent smile on his face. 

“You’re just jealous,” Hercules stated, sticking out his tongue at John like a child. Aaron shook his head at the words. They had been like this the whole time. Teasing on another over everything and anything. Aaron didn’t see the point of it, but they appeared to be having fun. He focused his time on eating and sorting his supplies. Thankfully, they had brought back a variety of food including fruit, dried meat, and some bread. Hercules didn’t even try to offer him any meat, instead giving him an extra piece of bread with a knowing smile. 

“You’re scary Aaron with all your icky love stuff,” John claimed. Aaron rolled his eyes from his seat at the desk, finishing the last piece of his apple. John was still laying in his bed while Hercules and Lafayette took over Aaron’s. Aaron didn’t mind, more than happy to give the couple room to lay together as he worked on a new paste for John’s leg. He needed something to fight off infection before it got any worse. 

“We are not,” Hercules loudly protested. Lafayette muttered something under his breath that Aaron didn’t understand. 

“You are. Right, Aaron?” John asked. Suddenly, three sets of eyes turned his way. Aaron looked back at them with wide eyes, glancing at Hercules and Lafayette first, then towards John. After a long moment he nodded his head in agreement. 

“See! I told you!” 

“I feel so betrayed,” Hercules declared, shaking his head as he climbed off the bed, “Fine. We’ll leave so you two can do whatever it is you do.” After climbing off the bed, Lafayette made his way over to Aaron. He paused a foot away, looking at Aaron nervously before finally closing the distance between them and leaning down into Aaron’s space. 

“Does it really bother you?” he asked softly, a concerned look on his face and something else in his eyes.“Hercules and I. Do you not like it?” It took Aaron a moment to realize what he was seeing in Lafayette’s eyes was fear. Lafayette was scared of how Aaron would answer. Scared that Aaron didn’t approve. Scared that Aaron was like-Aaron quickly shook his head, reaching for his book in order to explain better. 

_Love could never bother me._ he wrote quickly, pointing to the letters. Lafayette’s eyes scanned over them a few times before his shoulders eased. 

“Thank goodness. I was worried for a moment that you were one of those people who hates people like us,” Lafayette explained. Aaron knew the type of people Lafayette was talking about. Humans were so strange when it came to romantic relationships, believe that only females and males should be allowed to be in love. Merpeople didn’t have such restraints. Love was.... Aaron shook his head again and wrote down the same phrase his mother had told him when he was young and still trying to figure out his own heart. 

_Love is love._ A brighter smile appeared on Lafayette's face. Aaron couldn’t help but smile back, glad his words had chased away Lafayette’s fear. 

“Those are words to live by,” the tall man commented. Aaron nodded.

_I try to live by them as much as I can,_ he wrote. 

“I can tell. You-,” Lafayette replied. 

“Let’s go Laf,” Hercules called, cutting Lafayette out, “before John decides to throw something else at us.” Lafayette gave Aaron an apologetic look before making his way over to his mate. Aaron waved goodbye as they left, wondering what Lafayette had been going to say. Now it was going to bother him for the rest of the night until he got a chance to ask Lafayette about it. 

“Aaron?” John asked. Aaron looked over, eyes widening when he saw John pressing on his leg, “Did they...do y...Do you think you can take another look at my leg?” Aaron was out of his chair before John could even finish asking his question. He made his way over quickly, waving his hands at John’s pants. Aaron didn’t even think to look away as John pushed them down, dread wrapping around his throat at the sight of the wound. It was getting redder. Aaron had been right. A terrible infection was heading John’s way. Aaron needed to get to work. He held up a finger at John before moving back to the desk. 

“I know it was rude,” John explained, “What I said, but I didn’t want to tell them about this. Hercules would tell Alexander, who would tell George, who would then get all worried about me. I don’t want anyone to worry.” Aaron nodded to show that he was listening as he quickly finished his paste. He paused, glancing at John then at his herbs. Would it be enough or should he-No no. He should never do that. He knew what would happen if he did. It was dangerous and stupid, plus he didn’t even know if John was worth it. John should have told him sooner, should have mentioned it as soon as it hurt, but Aaron could understand his desire not to worry his friends. 

“You’ll be able to help right?” John asked as Aaron walked back over. Aaron nodded. There was no way he was going to let John get an infection, not after John saved him. He would do whatever he could to help the man. He set the supplies down on the bed next to John and got to work. First, he held down John’s leg as he peeled off the dried yellow paste. John flinched in pain, but he didn’t outright complain. It was a long process, and Aaron tried to make it as painless as possible. Once that was fully removed, Aaron poked around the wound to check for any puss or signs that an infection had already taken hold. Thankfully, the wound only produced bright red blood, a good sign at this moment. 

Aaron pressed a clean cloth over the wound to soak up the blood and clean the area before laying a new paste on top. This one was made of a mixture of garlic, which gave the paste a strong smell, astragalus root, and elderberries. After spreading it over the wound, Aaron wrapped John’s thigh in a clean, white bandage for an extra layer of protection. When he was finally done, he sat on the other bed and stared at his work. Did he forget anything? Had he used the right mixture? Did he have enough supplies to repeat the process in the morning? 

“Thank you,” John muttered, giving Aaron a small grin, “What would I do without you?” Aaron shrugged, standing up to grab his book. He ran his fingers over the words he had written out to Lafayette, still curious about what the other man had to say, but there was no point in dwelling on it now. He flipped to a new page. 

_You should tell me right away if you feel any pain, or start to feel hot._

“I’m always hot,” John joked. Aaron stared at him with a deadpan look until John weakly nodded. “I’ll tell you as soon as possible.” 

_We’ll need to keep putting paste on it for two or three days until the risk of infection is gone and the wound starts to heal. You shouldn’t run or use that leg too much until then._

“I’ll try to go easy on it. How do you know so much about this stuff?” John wondered as he pulled his trousers back up over his hip. Aaron looked away at the question, unable to meet John’s eyes as his mother’s face flashed through his mind. He didn’t like thinking about her, didn’t like remembering how he failed her, how it was his fault-

“I’m sorry,” John’s voice cut through his thoughts, “I didn’t mean to...you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to. We all have things we don’t like talking about.” Aaron almost agreed with him. Almost nodded his head and moved the conversation along, but a part of him begged for him to talk about his mother. Pleaded with him to finally tell someone about his pain. Like an infected wound, Aaron’s heart still hadn’t healed even after all these years. Maybe talking to John could help ease his pain. 

_My mother taught me._ Aaron slowly wrote the words out, quickly showing them to John before he could change his mind as he took a seat on his bed. _She knew how to heal everything._

“Sounds like a mother,” John commented gently, “My mother wasn’t around as much as I would have liked, but I did have a nanny who took care of me. I used to think she was magic. She was always able to take the pain away.” Aaron nodded his head, fully understanding John’s words. He had the same feeling about his own mother. 

_My mother took care of everyone. She was the best healer in our whole pod. Everyone thought so._

“Pod?” 

_Like a family, only much bigger. Almost like..._ Aaron paused, tapping his quill against the book as he tried to think of the right example. John stared at him, a fond look on his face. Aaron ducked his head quickly when their eyes met, his cheeks growing hot. _like a school of fish._

“How many were in your pod?” John asked, a curious look on his face. Aaron didn’t have to think about it, writing down the number right away. 

_37._

“Is that a lot? In comparison to other pods?” 

_No. Most pods are around that size or bigger._

“Are you okay with me asking all these questions?” John asked. Aaron nodded his head without any hesitation. John wasn’t trying to pry, and none of his questions made Aaron worry that his intentions weren’t pure. Suddenly, John reached out and took hold of his hand. Aaron almost flinched at the feeling. He wasn’t used to having his hands uncovered. Ever since he came on land he’d wore gloves to protect him from water and other people. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched his bare skin. It had to have been his mother. Which would make it years since he shared such a touch with someone. 

Throughout his childhood, his parents only touched his hands when they wanted to show him how much they loved him. After a bad storm, when Aaron was beyond terrified and unable to calm down, his mother ran her hands over his arms and shoulders before holding his hands tightly until he calmed down. His father touched his hand after a shark attack rattled the whole pod. Aaron could barely swim more than a few meters without checking over his shoulder for the monsters who hunted his people. His father helped keep him distracted by holding his hand as they swam. It was a short moment, but it stayed with Aaron for years. To merpeople, touching someone else’s hand was a special gesture, one that was filled of love. It was a touch reserved for family members, or couples. Aaron could count easily count the number of he had seen his parents touch one another hands in public. 

Aaron knew humans weren’t the same way. He realized that within his first month on land when Mr. Montgomery took his hand while giving him a tour of the house. The touch had been innocent and kind. It became clear to Aaron right away that humans didn’t place the same emphasis on hand holding as merpeople as Mr. Montgomery repeatedly took his hand throughout the day. The following day, Aaron brought his first pair of gloves to protect himself from such casual touches. He couldn’t handle them. They reminded him too much of his parents. Too much of the family he lost. The thin layer of the gloves created a barrier that at least took some of that away. If he couldn’t feel anyone else’s skin against his then it was impossible for the memories to get to him. 

“Do you want to ask me anything?” John suggested, his thumb moving over the back of Aaron’s hand, “I don’t want you to feel as if I’m interrogating you.” Aaron shook his head, gesturing to the bed then the window where the sky had gotten dark sometime during their evening meal with Hercules and Lafayette. Now the only light was coming from a few small candles burning on the desk. “Oh right! We should go to bed before it gets too late. Washington will probably wake us up early and then we have a long day ahead of us.” Aaron stood up, leaving the book on his bed as he made his way over to the candles while John shifted around until he could get the blankets out from underneath him. After blowing out the candles, Aaron spared a look at the window. He could see the moon and the stars, and for a moment he wanted to see if he could still figure out how far away from home he was by following the starlines his father had taught him. 

“Don’t worry,” John spoke up, “No one is coming through that window. No one.” Aaron nodded, grateful for John’s words even if that wasn’t what he was thinking about. He made his way back to his bed and climbed under the covers. John turned on his side to face him, the light of the moon reflected off his eyes and freckles. Aaron couldn’t help but stare at his beauty. 

“Good night, Aaron,” John whispered. Aaron suddenly frowned, disappointed that he still couldn’t return the man’s words. He had to settle for another nod of his head, watching John close his eyes. After a moment, Aaron did the same and let innocent thoughts of the future dragged him down into sleep.

* * *

“I call sitting inside!” Hercules declared as they walked out of the inn towards their new carriage. The roof and top half of the carriage was painted black with the second half a light blue color. White details wrapped around the door and windows, but the wheels had been left bare. It wasn’t the fanciest carriage Aaron had ever seen, but it was a step up from the old wagon they had been traveling in before. The horse was already hooked up in front, waiting patiently for them as they loaded up their packs. The carriage had a place in the back for trunks, which was the perfect spot for their bags and supplies. 

“Alexander and I will take the front,” Washington agreed, opening the door as Lafayette and John approached. Lafayette had his arms wrapped around John’s waist to help the man walk, keeping as much weight off his injured leg as possible. Aaron had already changed the bandage when they woke up, pleased to see that the red color had started to fade away, but he still wanted John to rest as much as possible. Lafayette helped get him into the carriage and climbed in after him. 

“Aaron, wait,” Alexander called, grabbing onto Aaron’s arm gently and pulling him towards the back of the carriage. Aaron went easily, giving Alexander a curious look as he started rummaging through their bags. He held the book John gave him against his chest. He was protective about the gift now that it held his words. He couldn’t simply place it in a bag. He needed to keep it close at all times. Needed to make sure it was always safe. “I know I put it in here-Ah! Here it is! Now you can’t tell George about this. The last thing we need is him getting worried, or lecturing us, or taking it away.” 

Aaron only stared at Alexander in confusion, missing the point of the man’s rambling until Alexander pulled a karambit out of his bag. Aaron’s eyes widened at the sight, shock and excitement mixing together as he stared at the weapon. It was the same one Aaron had seen in Paterson’s shop. It had to be, but that would make it the same one that cost 50 gold pieces. The same one that Aaron thought they had left behind after Paterson’s wild demand. Alexander held the weapon out towards Aaron, a proud smile on his face. For a moment, Aaron almost didn’t take it. Being given a weapon was no normal gift among his people. It meant something. It was a symbol of a warrior, of someone who was noble and just. Aaron hadn’t earned his first weapon until he saved a group of children from a pack of sharks, and even then he had only been given a small karambit. To have one so grand as the one Alexander offered shook Aaron to his core. 

“Take it. Consider it a gift after everything you’ve done for us. Warning us about the attack and helping John. But we’ll have to keep it secret between the two of us,” Alexander told him sternly. After being given such a reason, there was no way Aaron could refuse the weapon. He carefully took it and held it close to his chest alongside his book. He never understand humans and their gift giving, but he was still grateful for John’s, and now Alexander’s, gifts. He wish he could tell them, tell Alexander, how grateful he truly was for everything. How much the karambit meant to him. How it reminded him of his past in a way that didn’t make his throat close up. But he couldn’t. His voice was still lost. All he could was step close to the man and place his head on Alexander's shoulder, a gesture among his people that meant gratitude. When Aaron pulled away, Alexander’s smile had softened around the edges. Aaron told himself that it was because Alexander understood what he was trying to convey. 

“Alexander,” George called, “Hurry up!” 

“Coming!” Alexander replied, grabbing Aaron’s wrist and pulling him around the carriage. Aaron slide the weapon underneath his shirt as Alexander opened the carriage door. The man helped him climb inside, then shut the door behind him. Seconds later, the carriage lunged forward and they were off. 

“This is so much better,” Lafayette sighed, leaning against the carriage walls. Hercules leaned against him with a soft look on his face. Aaron nodded in agreement as he turned to give John a similar smile. John returned it, reaching out to place his hand over Aaron’s. For a moment, Aaron was sad that he was wearing his gloves. Sad that he couldn’t feel John’s touch. But he knew it was for the best. Better to keep the layer between them then let the touches start to mean something to him. 

“If you need more room,” John offered, “just let me know and I’ll move over.” Currently, John had his injured leg stretched out towards the door to keep it as straight as possible. Aaron quickly shook his head. John should be given the most room, not him. “Don’t give me that look. If you get uncomfortable, you should tell me. We’re going to be in here for a while, and heaven knows it can get stuffy and annoying quickly.” Aaron opened his book. 

_I’m not giving you a look._

“You were.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes at John’s words, shaking his head again, but he noticed John smiling out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help the small grin that appeared on his own face as he looked out the carriage window. He watched the buildings go by, trying his best to ignore the salty smell in the air. He thought back to what John had told them. Sailors, just normal sailors. Could he handle being on a ship? Could he fight against the ocean’s neverending call? Did he want to stay with John and the others? Did they truly want him to stay? 

“Can I ask you something, Aaron?” Lafayette wondered softly, getting Aaron’s attention. He gave an easy nod. “When we first got you out of the tank, why did you kiss John?” 

“Lafayette!” John snapped, reaching across to try and smack Lafayette but he couldn’t quite reach. 

“You don’t have to answer that,” Hercules quickly offered, giving Lafayette a disapproving look. Aaron waved the man’s words away and wrote in his book. 

_Kiss?_ Aaron passed the book over to Lafayette. A soft smile appeared on the man’s face. Without a word of warning, Lafayette turned, grabbed Hercules’ face and pressed their lips together. Hercules’ eyes widened for a moment before they slid closed. His own hand reached up to hold onto the back of Lafayette’s neck. Aaron watched in confusion. Part of him was waiting for one of the men to transform or something, yet nothing happened. 

“I think he gets it,” John told them, prompting them to finally pull away. 

“That’s a kiss,” Lafayette explained. Aaron shook his head. 

_I don’t understand. What is the point? Neither of you changed._ This time he showed the words to all of them in hopes that one of them would be able to explain clearly. 

“Mermaids don’t kiss?” Hercules asked. Aaron gave him a look, feeling as if such a question didn’t even need an answer. No, merpeople didn’t kiss. That’s why Aaron was asking. He did remember, back on Mr. Greene’s farm, how Beth would complain that she found two people kissing in the shadows but he never thought to ask what that meant. He seen people do what Lafayette and Hercules had just done; however, he never knew the name of it before till now. When he pressed his lips against John he didn’t know it was a kiss, didn’t know that it meant anything to humans. All he had been trying to do was break the magic that kept him in his other form. 

“A kiss is...” Lafayette started before trailing off. Aaron tilted his head, wishing someone would hurry up and explain. 

“A kiss can mean many things,” John soon picked up where Lafayette left off, “With humans, we kiss in different ways. A mother kisses her children’s heads before they go to sleep. A person kisses their lover in a moment of passion. Old friends kiss one another cheeks as a sign of affection. But kissing on the mouth, like Laf and Herc, that’s usually reserved for lovers.” 

_Why?_

“Why?” John echoed the question out loud, looking at Hercules and Lafayette for help. 

“Because it...” Lafayette tried again, but he still couldn’t say more than a few words before going quiet. 

“You can kiss a lover for many different reasons,” Hercules explained, “To comfort them. To show you’re happy. To show how much you love them. The reason humans kiss is because, for a moment, two people can truly be connected and can share a moment that’s filled with countless emotions. It’s complicated, but for us it how we show one another we care.” The more Hercules talked, the more kissing started to sound similar to merpeople holding hands. It was strange that humans would be so open about it, displaying their kisses for anyone else to see, but it was also good to know that they had a way of showing love to one another. It didn’t solve all his confusion, but it was a start. 

“Plus it’s fun,” Lafayette added. Aaron raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I can show you how?” 

“No,” John answered for him, narrowing his eyes at Lafayette as the man smirked. 

“Oh come on, John, how else will he learn about human pleasures?” Lafayette replied, leaning forward and reaching a hand out towards Aaron. John slapped it away with a frown. Aaron watched the two of them, trying his best to understand what was going on. Was this another teasing session? John seemed more annoyed by it then previous times. 

“He’s not a human,” John reminded them all.

“But he looks-” 

“We’re getting off track,” Hercules cut Lafayette off, “Why did you kiss John? Now I wanna know too.” Aaron held up a finger before starting to write out his explanation. 

_It was **not** a kiss. I cannot change from one form to another by myself. I need a powerful connection to break the magic that holds me in each form. To change from a human to a merman, I need to be covered in water long enough for the water to break the magical spell. To change from a merman to a human, I need a similar experience. My people used a plant that grows at the bottom of the ocean, but since that is not available I had to find another way. For some reason, kissing is a strong enough connection to break the magic and change me. _

“That was not what I expected,” Lafayette confessed after reading the words. 

“Same. I thought you would be able to control it yourself. Kinda like a werewolf,” Hercules thoughtfully added. 

_Werewolf?_ Aaron quickly wrote, showing the word to John for help.

“A fairytale creature,” John answered, “They’re not real. Just made up stories used to scare children into staying out of the woods.” 

“Like the stories of mermaids,” Hercules added, “Only you’re...not really that scary.” 

_Stories about merpeople?_

“Oh yeah! I’ve heard quite a few. Would you li-” 

“Hercules,” John stopped him, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“I want to tell Aaron about my home instead,” Lafayette loudly declared, “John told me that he mentioned how I ran away from my family. I wanna tell you why and such.” Aaron looked between all of them carefully, scanning John’s eyes and Hercules’ face for clues. Why didn’t John want Hercules to tell merpeople stories? Why were they staring at each other as if they were ready to argue? Why did Lafayette want to talk about his past so badly? Humans were confusing, and Aaron didn’t have any way of finding the answers to his questions. So instead, he nodded to Lafayette and gestured for him to talk. It would be a good way to pass the time. 

“I come from a very old and powerful, noble family. My father used to boost about how our heritage could be traced back for centuries. How we had always been a powerful force inside France and how he wanted nothing more then to ensure that our family stayed in power forever. I am his only child, so my family’s legacy fell on my shoulders from the day I took my first breathe. My whole childhood was dedicated to preparing me for the future. I spent most of my time in lessons; learning how to speak four different languages, memorizing the names of important people and their lineage, perfecting the skills I would need in the future. I didn’t get a chance to play outside with the other children or enjoy myself. Every moment was in service of my family and maintaining their legacy,” Lafayette explained, a look of sorrow flashing through his eyes as he spoke. Aaron couldn’t imagine having a childhood that was so controlled. 

“As soon as I came of age, my parents tried to arranged a political marriage between myself and the daughter of another noble family, one with royal blood and a right to the throne. I don’t fault the daughter. She was kind, and funny. We got along well, but I couldn’t bring myself to love her. I wanted to marry for love, wanted at least to find some freedom in my marriage; however, my father didn’t care for my happiness, only about the power of our family. When I learned that there was nothing I could to do change his mind, I ran away. I paid a ship captain to allow me on board and sailed to America, where, thankfully, I ran into George and his crew. I’d be lost without them.” 

_Do you ever plan to go back?_ Aaron asked, watching Lafayette’s face closely as he read the words. Sadness and regret passed over his face, but it was quickly replaced with determination and courage. 

“No. I know if I go back my father will only try to force me to marry. He never cared about me, or what I wanted. I don’t want to be a tool for him anymore,” Lafayette answered, “I’m happier here and I found the love I’ve always wanted.” With that said, he turned and placed a soft kiss on Hercules’ cheek. The other man ducked his head in embarrassment. 

“And with that, we’re back to them being sickly sweet,” John declared. 

“You’re just jealous,” Lafayette replied, “You’re dry spell has lasted for too long.” 

_Dry spe-_

“You don’t want to know that means,” John quickly told Aaron before he could finishing writing his question. “Why don’t you tell him where you’re from, Herc? We can all share our tragic backstories.” 

“Mine’s not tragic,” Hercules pointed out, “I’m not from a rich or powerful family. My father was an accountant, which was a good, stable job. My mother was a sweet woman, and they tried to raise me right. They died when I came of age. Soon after, I became a tailor’s apprentice. It was a good job, and I enjoyed it, but I couldn’t stand the people who came through the door. Rich people who treated everyone else like scum. After a few years, I left. I wanted to finally get away from my home, wanted to see the world, and explore everything it had to offer. I started working on the docks first, but then I met Lafayette, who introduced me to Washington. The rest is history.” 

_I’m sorry about your parents._ Aaron wrote, giving Hercules an understanding nod 

“It was a long time ago,” Hercules told him. There was only a hint of sorrow in his tone, “but thank you.” 

_Why sail?_ Aaron couldn’t help but write, passing the book between Lafayette than Hercules. He gave the men some time to think, watching as they got lost in their thoughts. John shifted next to Aaron on the seat. 

“Is it okay if I lean against you?” John whispered. Aaron nodded his head without hesitation, ordering his heart to stay steady as John leaned his body against Aaron’s. “Thanks. My leg was getting stiff.” 

“I started sailing because I wanted to see the world and explore,” Hercules explained first, “But after a couple of months of seeing new places every other week and meeting countless people, i realized that wasn’t the real reason I loved sailing. It was about freedom, about being able to make my own choices without worrying about what other people thought of me. There’s no one to judge you. No rules to follow. Just the crew and you and the open waves. That’s what keeps me sailing. If it wasn’t for that feeling, I would have found a place to settle down years ago.” 

“That’s why I sail as well,” Lafayette agreed, “For the freedom that comes with it. If we settled down, then we would have to start obeying someone else’s rules. Have to worry about what people think. I’m not ready to do that again. I don’t think I’ll ever be.” 

“Does that answer your question?” Hercules wondered. Aaron nodded. It truly did, and he couldn’t help but understand their reasoning. Once a caged bird tasted freedom there was no reason for it to return to it’s cage. Hercules, Lafayette, and John had experienced freedom, seen a world where they were allowed to be whoever they wanted, and now they would never return to the life they knew before. They wanted nothing else but to protect their freedom.

_Thank you._

“You’re welcome,” Hercules replied, “Can I ask who taught you to write?” Aaron pulled the book away, a sad look flashing across his face before he could stop it. 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Hercules rushed to add. Aaron knew that. They had all made it very clear that he didn’t have to answer anything if he choose to, but Hercules’ question stirred something inside him. He started to write out the answer. 

_My-_

But he suddenly paused, the quill hovering over the page for a moment as he thought about it more carefully. Did he really want to tell them? Was it a good idea to share that much of his past, or had he already told them too much? He hadn’t told them anything they could use against him, but he couldn’t be sure. Humans always seemed to find a way. John’s hand found its way to Aaron’s thigh, resting there as if it didn’t mean anything, yet the weight alone calmed Aaron’s thoughts. He wanted to tell them. Wanted to share with them the same way they had shared with him. And talking about his past, talking about his family with them was different then when he dreamt about that day. It didn’t hurt as much, didn’t make him fear the ghosts of his past. 

_My father taught me. But he never told me how he learned himself._

“How do mermaid communicate?” Lafayette wondered curiously, tilting his head to one side.

_Merpeople._ Aaron finally corrected them all by showing them his book one by one. He was getting tired of the generalization of his whole species. _We communicate by making vibrations through the water._

“But you don’t have your own written language?” Hercules went next. 

_We have no need for one. Paper can’t survive in the water for very long. My father and I are the only two in our pod who knew how to write._

“How did he teach you?” 

_He kept a book in our home cave. I don’t know where he got it from._

“Home cave?” 

_Were I was born and where my pod spent most of their time, but we traveled throughout the sea to other caves._

“Are you okay with all these questions?” John asked, setting his hand on Aaron’s before he could write out his answer, “Seriously, Aaron. You don’t have to tells us if you don’t want to. We won’t force you.” 

_I want to talk about it. I’ve never been able to before and it’s nice to share about my people. And if you ask something I don’t wish to answer, I’ll say so._ John stared at him for a while, narrowing his eyes before giving a single nod. 

“Alright.” 

“I have a question,” Hercules declared, leaning towards Aaron, “How do merma-merpeople have sex?” Aaron’s eyes widened at the question and he quickly shook his head. That was one question he wasn’t going to answer, but thankfully, John came to his aid. 

“Seriously? Hercules!” John exclaimed. 

“What?! You can’t tell me you’re not curious too!” 

“I am curious,” Lafayette confessed. 

“Oh, shut up! You can’t just ask him stuff like that! That’s like asking your mother about it!” 

“It’s nothing like that!” Hercules argued. Aaron shook his head as the carriage dissolved into bickering. A soft smile grew on his face as he listened to the playful banter while he watched the world go by outside the window. For some reason, for once in nearly seven years, the weight on Aaron’s shoulder felt a little lighter. He didn’t quite understand why, but it was an amazing feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any major spelling/grammar mistakes. I've read over this chapter at least 5 times, but I sure I still missed something. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the long wait between updates. Chapter 6 is already done, so that's a plus! And I'm halfway through Chapter 7. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! I love them and it helps me keep writing.


	6. Nightmares

“Aaron, do you want to come with me to get water?” George asked, holding up his two waterskins for emphasis. Aaron stared at him for a moment before looking around at their camp. They decided to stop early while the sun was still in the sky and night was a ways off. The bedrolls were already laid out, giving them places to sit, and the fire was finally starting to take to the logs. Aaron’s eyes met John’s and he gave the other man a helpless look. Out of all of them, George was still a mystery to Aaron. The large man made him nervous, and he wasn’t sure if he should go with George or stay with John at camp. He didn't want to offend George, but he also wasn’t sure if it was okay for them to be alone together. John smiled back at him, giving a slight nod. The gesture was enough to settle some of Aaron’s nerves. He took a deep breath and slowly moved towards George. The large man smiled, turning around and guiding him deeper into the forest. They were quiet as they walked and Aaron kept his ear open for any unusual sounds around them. Thankfully all he could hear were birds and small animals. 

“I’ve realized that we haven’t gotten a chance to talk one on one yet. I hope you don’t mind if I make this trip take slightly longer than it should. I would like to talk to you about something,” George suddenly spoke up as they reached the river. Aaron glanced at the taller man, raising an eyebrow in curiosity even though he was more confused. Why did George want to talk to him? Why did they need to talk away from the rest of the group? Had he done something wrong? Was George going to tell him to leave? Suddenly, George sat down in the grass next to the river. He stretched his legs back towards the water and leaned back on his hands. 

“Come sit,” he told Aaron with a casual smile, “let’s talk.” Aaron glanced back at the trees towards their camp before obeying. He made his way over and took a seat next to George, keeping some distance between them. George nodded his head and turned his attention back towards the river. They sat in silence for a while, only the sound of the water and the animals making any noise. Aaron tried not to let the quiet get to him, tried not to let his thoughts run wild. 

“Do you have your book?” George asked. Aaron nodded, pulling it out from underneath his shirt. John had shown him how to tuck it into his trousers so he could keep it close and hidden. The trick made it easier to carry the book as they traveled. “Good. And do you have the weapon Alexander gave you?” Aaron’s heart skipped a beat. His blood went cold. How did George know? Did Aaron somehow give it away? He promised to keep it a secret. Promised Alexander that he would keep it between them. Would George confront Alexander about it? George suddenly laughed, reaching out to rest a hand gently on Aaron’s shoulder. 

“I know that expression too well, but you don’t need to feel guilty about it. I’m not upset with you Aaron, nor am I mad. It was a good idea for Alexander to get that weapon for you, very fitting if you ask me. I just wish he would have asked me before sneaking off to steal it. He can be a little short sighted at times even though he means well,” George fondly explained. Aaron opened his book and scribbled down a sentence. 

_I didn’t ask him to do it._

“I’m well aware of that. You honestly don’t seem like the type to condone stealing, which only makes Alexander’s actions hold a greater meaning,” George replied. 

_A greater meaning?_

“Alexander is not normally so friendly with new people. Out of all of us, it takes him the longest to trust, yet he went out of his way to get you your own personal weapon after only three days. That is not something I take lightly,” George told him. Aaron stared at the man in confusion, thinking over the words. 

_I don’t understand._ He confessed, watching George's eyes scan the page before giving Aaron a soft look. 

“What I’m trying to say is that you’ve proven yourself to all of us. To John. To Lafayette and Hercules. To Alexander. And to me. We owe you for warning us about those men. For taking care of John. For giving us Cornwallis’ money. We owe you-” Aaron didn’t even give George the chance to finish before he wrote his response down and shoved the book in the man’s face. 

_You **saved** me. Giving you the money, warning you, and helping John is the least I could do. Without your help, I would still be trapped. What I’ve done so far is only a faction of what I owe you. _

“You don’t owe us, Aaron. No matter what you may think. We will never demand repayment, never ask anything oh you. But even when we didn’t ask, you still offered your help right away after spending only a short amount of time with us. That says a lot about you,” George softly said, “And that’s why...That’s why I agree with John’s offer and I would like to support it. If you want to come with us, you are more than welcomed.”

Aaron sat for a moment in stunned silence, George's words echoing inside his mind. Could this be Aaron’s second chance too? A chance at freedom? John’s offer was one thing, a grain of hope that kept Aaron thinking, but hearing the same offer now from George turned that small grain of hope into a boulder that sat heavy in Aaron’s stomach. He had to many questions that he needed to ask first. He was still unsure of so much. 

_John said you’re sailors._ Aaron wrote the words slowly as his thoughts ran into one another. It seemed like the right place to start. 

“We are.” 

_I do not think I will fit in with your crew._

“I think you will.” 

_How do you know?_

“Because you are more like us then you think,” George stated, not doubt in his tone. Aaron gave him a look of confusion, shaking his head after a moment. “It was John’s idea to save you, but there was no doubt in my mind that we had to do it. I spent years of my life working for people who did terrible things without ever questioning what my actions meant. Seeing you in that tank, watching how Cornwallis treated you, it reminded me of who I used to be. As soon as John told me his idea I knew that I would do whatever it took to get you out of there.” Aaron’s eyes widened in surprise at George's words. He knew that the man was the leader of the group, knew that the others followed his orders, yet he had never stopped to think about why George had helped save him. He’d focused more on John because he was the one who talked Aaron into trusting them in the first place. George’s words echoed through Aaron’s mind. 

_John said that you used to be a Navy person._

“Navy officer,” George gently corrected, “And I was. One of the best, and youngest, British Naval captains to ever sail. I left after....” Aaron reached out and set his gloved hand on George’s, giving the man an understanding look. He didn’t want George to feel as if he had to talk about it, didn’t want the man to feel any sorrow or regret. George gave Aaron a small, pained smile. “I made so many mistakes, and I wanted to run away for so long before I finally stole a ship with some members of my crew. That was years ago, yet the pain still gets to me.” Aaron squeezed his hand. 

_The others said that it was you who found them._ he wrote after a quiet moment. George’s smile grew, the pain fading away. 

“That’s one way to put it. Angelica, my first mate, likes to joke that I have a bad habit of collecting strays whenever we make port.”

 _What made you offer them a home?_

“John told you how he got into a fight with a crew member?” Aaron nodded. “That crew member was Lafayette. John tried to steal from him. Lafayette wasn’t that upset about it, but John had just ran away and felt he to prove himself. I broke up the fight and ended up having a long conversation with John. He had such a similar story to Lafayette's. I couldn’t help but ask him what his plans were and offered him a place with us if he so choosed. Which he did. After him came Hercules.” 

_How did you find Lafayette? He said he ran into you?_

“He did. I mean he did actually run into us. I should back up and explain that Alexander was the first to join our crew, the first stray I took in. He was an orphan on an island who snuck onto the ship for food. Angelica caught him and was dragging him off when I stepped in. There was so much passion in his eyes, so much spirit that I couldn’t just leave him behind. Angelica tried to talk me out of it, but I gave him a spot in my crew and he’s been with us since. He was walking with me through a town when Lafayette ran into us. He was being chased by men hired by as his father. Without thinking, Alexander and I hid him. I can’t tell you why because I still don’t know the answer. It was a split second decision, but I don’t regret it. Lafayette had nowhere else to go, so he stayed with us.” 

_And Hercules?_

“He was the easiest one. He was working on the docks when we made port. Met Lafayette and asked him about sailing. Lafayette brought him to me and asked if we had any space in our crew. It helped that Hercules had been learning how to fix ships and it was an easy decision to make. Now he’s part of the family. I do hope you noticed that all our stories have a common theme in them. I ran away from people who only wanted to cause misery. John and Lafayette ran away from people who wanted to control them. Alexander and Hercules had no one else to turn to, and wanted nothing more then to taste freedom. Your own story, whatever it may be, seems to match our. You’ve been taken from your home, yet you’ve made no mention of going back. I don’t think you have a place to go back to, but I want to offer you one, want to give you the same chance I gave the others.” 

Aaron placed his pencil against his book, but his hand was frozen. Should he give George his answer? Did he even know what his answer was? There were moments when he wanted to stay with them, when he could see a future among them, but then there were times when he wanted to be alone. He wasn’t sure what to do next, wasn’t sure what path to take. Fear ordered him to run, but hope made him want to stay. 

“You don’t have to answer yet,” George softly said, giving Aaron a look as if he knew the struggle that was going on in Aaron’s mind, “We still have a few days before we reach our ship, and even after that, if you do travel with us, you are allowed to leave whenever you want. We won’t make you stay.” His words comforted Aaron, providing him some much needed relief and crushing some of his fears. 

_You’re a good man._ he wrote instead. George’s eyes turned sad as he read the words and the man shook his head. 

“I wasn’t always, but I’m trying,” George replied, “I do have a question for you, if you don’t mind me asking.” Aaron shook his head. The others’ questions never bothered him. He was sure George’s wouldn’t either. “Why do you wear gloves?” Part of Aaron knew this question would come up eventually. He looked down at his hands, stretching his fingers out before curling them into a tight fist. He carefully pulled off one of the gloves and turned his hand one way then the other to show George the dark marks in between his fingers. It was hard to see them unless you looked, but it was nearly impossible to miss the dark marks on his wrists that peeked out from underneath his shirt. 

“You don’t want people to see them?” George asked. Aaron nodded. He had learned the hard way that it was best to keep his markings covered. When he first came on land, people acted as if he was diseased when they saw the dark spots across his skin. He couldn’t pass them all off as tattoos since they weren’t dark enough. They were leftover from his other form, and there was no way to get rid of them. “That’s not as odd as you may think it is. Humans tend to hide their scars or blemishes. In the world we’ve created, such markings are seen as evil.” 

_Evil?_ Aaron wrote before replacing his glove. George bite his lip, appearing deep in thought for a moment. 

“Some people, not all, but some believe that such markings are the mark of the devil.” Aaron only gave George a blank. “How did...what were you...I have no idea how to ask this...Humans have differing beliefs about how we came to be. How we were created.” 

_Like Luna?_

“Luna?” 

_The All Mother. She created the ocean and everything that lives there, including merpeople._

“Then yes. Exactly like that. Humans have variety beliefs, but many of them are somewhat similar. A god, or gods, created the world we live in from the sky to the animals, but alongside them came evil. Things that sole purpose is to hurt or even destroy the Earth. The devil is one of them. Those who believe in such things, believe that dark markings on a human are from those evil creatures. They see you as...as marked by darkness and dangerous,” George explained. There was no judgement in his voice, nothing to say that he himself didn’t believe in such things, nor did he hint that any one belief was better than the other. It did sound like Luna in a way, as she was the person said to have put the water on Earth and filled it with creatures of her own design, but Aaron didn’t quite understand how humans could believe that evil would touch a person. 

_How strange._ He wrote. _Thank you for explaining it. I still have much to learn about humans._

“And we have much to learn about merma-merpeople,” George replied. Aaron smiled at the way he corrected himself. “If Luna created you, then do you have an evil creature to along with her?” 

_Yes. Humans._

“Oh.” 

_I’m joking._

“That was mean,” George declared in an offended tone, those he looked pleased more then upset. 

_Luna is the only one. Evil comes from within ourselves. Through our choices, we can decide if we wish to take a path of good or a path of evil, but there is nothing that can force us to make such choices._

“That’s a way of seeing the world,” George noted. He was quiet for a moment before climbing to his feet. “We should probably get water and head back now. The others might start to worry.” Aaron quickly climbed to his feet, moving to help, but George held his hand up with a pointed look. Aaron froze in place and watched as George filled their waterskins. Once he was done, he came back over and started to guide Aaron back to camp. 

“Remember what I said. It’s your choice to make, and you have time, but there is a place for you and I do think you would fit in well with all of us,” George told him, giving Aaron a soft smile. It vanished when they arrived back at camp. 

“Did you get lost?” Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow at them both. Aaron shook his head and returned to his previous job. 

“Everything alright?” John wondered. Aaron gave him a bright smile that chased away the concern on his face. Things were okay. He still had a lot to think about, but he would be able to figure it out. Or at least he hoped he would be able to. He joined John on the bedrolls and opened his book as he started to strike up a conversation about other human things he still didn’t understand.

* * *

Aaron ran his webbed hands over the ocean floor, pushing aside the debris to free what he needed. He picked up a starfish, mindful of its mouth, and set it out of his way. A small squid, barely bigger than Aaron’s own hand, swam around him curiously. Fish paused to watch him for a moment or two before swimming on. There was nothing interesting about a merman at the bottom of the ocean and Aaron didn’t have anything worth fighting for. Finally, after searching for so long, Aaron able to free the small golden coin. He had seen it sparkling from above and spent the last couple minutes digging it out from the rocks and heavy sand. The squid tried to grab the coin, but Aaron quickly moved it out of its reach. 

“Go away,” he ordered the creature. The squid didn’t reply nor obey as it tried to make another attempt at the coin. “Stop! It’s mine!” 

“Aaron!” a familiar voice called, “Hurry up now!” 

“Coming mother!” Aaron replied, pushing off the ocean floor and heading towards the rest of his pod. The small squid trailed behind. His grandfather gave him a stern look at his tardiness, but his grandmother’s kind smile took the edge off. His uncles and aunts and cousins were swimming ahead of the group, his sister up with their father near the front. Aaron’s mother had waited for him so they could swim together. 

“Looks like you made a new friend,” she commented, nodding to the squid. 

“He won’t leave me alone,” Aaron confessed in dismay before holding out the coin to show her, “But look what I found!” His mother pressed her lips together, an unhappy look in her eyes, but she didn’t voice her disapproval. At least not yet. Aaron was sure he would hear about it later. 

“Don’t let your father see,” she warned under her breath. At least that meant he got to keep it this time. Last time he found something his mother made him throw it back and he hadn’t been able to find it again. “Now let’s catch up to the others.” It only took a few seconds for them to meet up with the back of the pod. They were traveling south to warmer water, running from the northern cold that was coming down. It was the same journey they made each year. Aaron twirled and spinned as they swam, bumping into his mother every so often. 

“Aaron,” she said after the fifth time, a warning mixed with a tease. Aaron only smiled at her and purposely flicked his tail at her. She chased after him, their laughter echoing through the water. Aaron’s tail slapped his sister and one of his cousins, which set off a chain reaction of slapping and screams. The ocean was vast, giving them more than enough room to spread out for some fun. Aaron’s sister chased after him until she caught hold of his tail. They spun in countless circles all the while laughing. It took them a moment for the world around them to stop spinning. 

“Settle down!” Grandfather tried to order, but no one listened. They were too busy having fun. Too busy enjoying themselves to care about stopping. Too busy to notice the dark mass appearing overhead. It blocked out the sun, prompting the water to grow colder. Grandmother was the first to pause, the first to look up in confusion. It all happened so fast. One moment, they were laughing and happy without a care in the world. Then the water was filled with blood and a loud scream of agony. A long harpoon shot down from the surface, piercing through Grandmother’s tail. Another one took Aaron’s Uncle through his waist. A third scratched one of the cousin’s arm. Panic and mayhem quickly spread through the pod. Shark attacks they could handle. Even sudden ocean storms, but this was different. Aaron recognized the dark mass and knew in his heart what was happening. The humans had come from them all.

“We need to go!” Aaron’s mother screamed, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the others. 

_Boom!_

A sound like thunder shook the world. It was so loud that it left Aaron with ringing ears and a painful head. 

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

More thunder. More harpoons. More screams. More blood, which attracted sharks to their location. Nets came next, pinning down several members of his pod to the ocean floor. Those hooked by the harpoons were dragged towards the surface, the upward force too powerful for anyone to fight back.

“Go!” his mother urged Aaron on. He looked away from the chaos to the open water in front of them. His cousins were with them. They were close to freedom. Close to safety. Suddenly, his mother out a loud, sharp cry. Aaron froze, looking back to see a large harpoon stuck in his mother’s stomach. So much blood was already seeping into the water. Her face twisted in pain as she placed a hand around the harpoon. Aaron had to help her! Had to move quickly! 

“Mama!” He rushed back towards her, but she held up her hand to stop him. 

“Get away!” she ordered, “Get away! Swim, Aaron! Swim and don’t look back!” 

“I can sav-” 

“No! You need to get out of here! You need to live!” 

“I can’t leave you!” Aaron protested, grabbing onto her arm and trying to pull her to safety. She tore out of his grip, shoving him away with all her might. She opened her mouth, starting to say something, but a sudden pull of the harpoon cut her words off. Aaron could do nothing but watch as his mother was pulled to the surface along with the rest of his family and friends. He reached up for her, for all of them. 

“MAMA!” he screamed. Through the water, through the blood and the carnage, he could see a black flag flapping in the wind. He knew that flag, and realization twisted around his heart. 

 

Pirates.

* * *

Aaron woke up. His heart was beating at his chest like a turtle drum to the point that it nearly hurt. He blinking a few times at the night sky as he tried to remember where he was. It took him a few moments to remember that he wasn’t in the ocean. That he was safe. The stars sparkled, shining brightly over the camp. Aaron shook his head as he finally sat up and pressed his hands against his eyes. He’d been hoping that the nightmares were finally gone, that he wouldn’t have to relive that terrible moment anymore, but he still had no luck when it came to such things. The day his parents, his sister, and their whole family died never truly faded from his thoughts, but dreaming about it, seeing the look on his mother’s face, and seeing that same black flag made him feel raw inside. It’d been seven years, yet he still couldn’t move past what he’d done. 

“Are you okay?” John’s soft voice broke through the quiet. Aaron jumped at the sound, looking over to find the other man resting against a nearby tree. He nodded, though he could tell that John didn’t fully believe him. “Bad dream?” Aaron gave another nod. John shifted over and patted the space next to him. Without any hesitation, Aaron climbed out of his bedroll and made his way over to take a seat next to him. John’s shoulder pressed against his, giving Aaron something to focus on instead of the memories that were still trying to force their way into his thoughts. 

“I used to have them too,” John quietly confessed, “I thought my father would find me and drag me back home. Thought that somehow, somewhere, he would come and hurt the others to get back at me. It took a long time for me to move passed that, but there are still days where I can’t help thinking what I’d do if he showed up. What would I say? Would I be able to face him? Would I be able to stand up to him?” 

“Yes,” Aaron said. John’s head snapped towards him and for a moment, Aaron didn’t know why until it dawned on him. He reached up and grabbed his throat. “Yes. Yes!” 

“You can talk!” John shouted with excitement, grabbing Aaron’s face and smiling like the sun. Usually, Aaron wouldn’t like such close connect, but he couldn’t help but sink into it as happiness flooded his heart. 

“I can talk!” Aaron echoed, a smile appearing on his face. He was surprised how much this mean to him, how hard losing his voice had actually been. John stared at him, something new and different in his eyes. Aaron couldn’t put a name to it, didn’t understand what it mean, but it made something inside him shift. 

“You can talk,” John said again, the look slowly fading even as his smile remained. “This is great. This is really great.” 

“Yes,” Aaron, both replying to John’s statements and repeating his earlier answer, “And yes, you would be able to stand up to him. You’re brave and strong, John. Your father, even if he did come for you, wouldn’t stand a chance. You aren’t a child anymore. You’re a good, strong man.” 

“Say that again,” John begged. Aaron tilted his head in confusion. “My name. Say it again.” 

“John.” 

“It’s so weird to finally he-” 

“Are you two done?” Alexander’s voice cut him off. Aaron glanced back towards the fire see Alexander sitting up in his bedroll, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. 

“Did we wake you up?” Aaron softly asked. 

“Kind of,” Alexander replied, “but I’m a light sleeper.” 

“That’s a lie,” John muttered. 

“It’s my turn to keep watch,” Alexander continued, climbing out of his roll and making his way over to them. He kicked at John’s legs. “Move it.” Aaron gave him a sharp look of warning, worried about John’s injury. Alexander glanced away to avoid the look as John slowly stood up. He offered his hand to Aaron, who used it to climb to his feet. 

“Alexander,” Aaron said, testing the name on his tongue. 

“What?” Alexander grumbled. Aaron didn’t take any offense to his tone. He was never a morning person. Waking him up was always a pain, even now. 

“Nothing. Just wanted to say it.” 

“Oh,” Alexander flushed, ducking his head as he took a seat against the tree. Aaron kept his smile to himself as he returned to his bedroll. John returned to his, which was closeby and turned on his side to stare at him. Aaron did the same, giving John a soft smile before letting his eyes shut. Hopefully, the nightmares would stay away and Aaron would be able to get some more sleep before they continued on their journey. 

“Aaron?” John softly said. 

“Yes?” 

“Nothing,” John muttered after a long moment of silence. Aaron opened his eyes just in time to watch John turn away. A frowned appeared on his face as confusion and worry mixed together. He looked over John to meet Alexander’s eyes with the question clear in his eyes. The other man only shrugged, which offered Aaron nothing. He gave up and shut his eyes again, but now sleep didn’t want to come as his mind tried to figure out what John was about to say. Aaron cursed the man in his head a thousand times, wishing that humans weren’t so confusing all the damn time. Thankfully, at some point during the night Aaron finally falls back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

“Stay close,” Hercules warned for the third time as they walked along the docks. They sold their carriage to a small family, the look on the mother’s face was priceless when George gave it to them for a low price. Their sons were already climbing inside before their father had a chance to pass the money over. Aaron couldn’t help but smile at the family’s happiness. They had no use for the carriage or the house anymore and it was nice to see both go to a good home. Now they were walking through a maze of docks that was packed full of people. John had told him that their ship was at the very end of the docks, out of the way since they left it in the port for so long. They would be going through the crowd faster if people didn’t keep stopping them to talk to George and the others. 

“John, what happened?!” a young woman cried, rushing to John’s side and grabbing his arm. The man’s leg was doing better, the redness fading away, but he still had a noticeable limp. He refused Aaron’s idea of using a cane, foolishly determined to walk without one even with the thick crowd pushing against them from all sides. The woman leaned too close into John’s space and Aaron couldn’t help but scowl at her. The way John looked at her, the way he wrapped a hand around her waist made a dark feeling rise up in his chest. He didn’t understand, didn’t know how to handle it, but his face still twisted in annoyance. 

“It’s nothing, Julia. Just a small scratch,” John lied. Hercules nudged Lafayette and nodded his head towards the pair. The way Lafayette smirked, the small laugh Hercules made, told Aaron that this wasn’t the first time Julia had come around. She reached out and pressed her hand on John’s stomachs, her fingers slowly inching their way down. 

“You should let me take a look at it,” Julia begged, “Just to be sure.” Aaron looked away as his scowl deepened and the feeling in his chest grew. 

“Keep it in your pants, John,” Alexander teased, “we’ve got a ship to catch.” 

“Maybe next time,” John told Julia, removing her hands from his arm and giving her an apologetic smile. 

“I’ll hold you to that!” Julia called as they finally continued through the crowd. 

“You sure we can’t spare a few minutes so John can finally bed someone?” Lafayette asked with a knowing look as Hercules chuckled under his breath. Aaron didn’t know what they were talking about, but he didn’t want to ask. He didn’t like the way that they all started nudging John and messing with his hair. Something about it didn’t sit right in Aaron's stomach. 

“Quiet down,” George snapped at them, giving Aaron a look that let him know George didn’t approve of their behavior at all. The others obeyed, still quietly talking to one another as they continued on their journey. Aaron turned his attention to the ships he could see beyond the sea of people. Tall ships, their sails looking like clouds, were docked everywhere. It was stunning to see the different flags and kinds of ships up close. He spent so much time following them in the water that he never thought about what they would look like from the docks. Some of the ships were small with only one or two sails. Aaron noticed that most of those crews were unloading food and other smaller items. Probably local merchant ships that stayed close to land. They were overshadowed by the bigger ships, which often had cannons and larger crews. Aaron had countless questions about the ships, wanting to know everything about them, but he decided to save all his questions for when they got off the docks. 

Unlike in New York, Aaron didn’t hear the call of the ocean. It took him a few hours after visiting the river with George to realize that the water hadn’t tried to draw him in. At first, he’d been fearful that he lost his connect with water; however, after a few quick tests when the others weren’t looking, he thankfully learned that his fears were unfounded. But still, it was unusual that even now, so close to his home, he didn’t hear the call to return. Part of him was glad that the ocean was quiet, and wanted to take it as a sign that he was making the right choice to go with the others, but it also left him feeling hollow. He couldn’t stop the feeling of loss. It was as if a piece of him was missing. 

“Aaron,” George softly spoke up, calling Aaron forward to walk by his side as much as possible, “are you sure this is what you want?” 

“Yes,” Aaron replied without hesitation. He told George of his decision earlier before they even arrived in the town. He wanted to go with them, wanted to join in on their adventure. Part of him was still terrified, still scared about what he was getting himself into, but that voice was easily drowned out by thoughts of fun and adventure and a sense of belonging. He wanted to do this. This was the fifth time George had asked the same question, and Aaron was grateful for the man’s concern. 

“Good. Because there she is,” George replied, helping Aaron push his way out of the crowd onto a small side dock. Aaron had to tilt his head back to look the ship, his eyes widening at its size. He couldn’t even see the deck from the dock, only the small, angled platform leading up to it. The sails of the ship were rolled up, but Aaron counted at least four of them. Above them, at the very top of the ship, a solid blue flag flapped in the wind. The wood of the ship was darker than Aaron expected, showing some marks of wear here and there, but still looking strong. He counted at least twelve guns on one side alone and wondered if the other side had just as many. 

“It’s good to be home,” John declared as he slowly started to walk up the platform. 

“Thomas better not have touched my stuff,” Alexander grumbled, moving to George’s side. 

“I bet he did,” Hercules replied as he followed after John. Aaron barely noticed them, too busy taking in the sight of the massive ship. Near the back, in perfect black letters, _Lady Liberty_ was proudly written. On the front a large eagle was carved into the wood with its wings stretched out wide. Aaron loved everything about the ship. Right away he knew that out of all the ships he had seen over the years, this one was by far his favorite. 

“George! Not again!” a voice shouted over the sound of the crowd and crashing waves. George shrank back at the words. 

“I swear I can explain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron can talk! Finally! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I'm about the graduate from school and life has been pretty crazy. A lot of stories are gonna have to go on hold for now until things settle down. Sorry to disappoint you all. I feel horrible about it, but it's just the way things are going. 
> 
> Also, before I forget! I have a poll open about my next major story. I plan for it to be a Jefferson/Madison/Burr chaptered story. Check out the poll here to help be decide what I should write. https://goo.gl/forms/uAIdEn8pavatlyZk2
> 
> Who do you think yelled at Washington? Put your guesses in the comments and we'll see who's right!


	7. Aboard the Lady Liberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note before I forget, I took details from different ship styles and put them together, but overall this is NOT a true representation of a tall ship. I've only ever sailed small boats, and only seen tall ships in ports, so most of the details have come from videos and my limited boating knowledge. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

The woman standing at the top of the platform looked powerful, her hands on her hips and a dark look in her eyes. She wore a faded jacket over a pink colored blouse along with a pair of dark trousers. Aaron had never seen a woman in trousers before, though he tired to keep his surprise to himself and not stare. It wouldn’t be polite. The woman’s hair was pulled back from her face by a matching pink ribbon, keeping it from blowing in the wind. John and the others scurried passed her like scolded children, leaving Aaron with George to face the woman alone. 

“Let’s hear it then,” the woman ordered, moving her hands from her hips to cross her arms over her chest. Another woman, wearing a blue blouse and long matching skirt appeared at her side, peering down at George and Aaron with a gentle smile. The contrast between the two threw Aaron off balance for a moment, but he quickly recovered. 

“Angelica, please. I’m sure we have room for one more,” George replied sweetly. The woman dark looked didn’t faded, though her mouth twitched as if she wanted to smile but was holding back

“Of course we have room, but you promised not to bring back any strays this time. Does this one even have sea legs?” the woman, Angelica, asked. The woman next to her shook her head, the smile never leaving her face.

“Sea legs?” Aaron echoed in confusion. He glanced down at his legs, wiggling his toes in his shoes. He had legs, but did he have sea legs? He looked back up at Angelica, noticing her staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes scanned him a few times before she turned her attention back to George. 

“He does,” George firmly answered, “And he’s coming with us.” 

“If you say so,” Angelica agreed, tilting her head at him, “Captain.” She added the title as if it was an afterthought, but the dark look vanished as a large smile spread across her face. George climbed the platform, opening his arms and pulling Angelica into a hug. She muttered something that made him laugh, giggling along with him. The other woman, who had long black hair with only half of it pulled back and kind eyes, watched Aaron the whole time as if she thought he was going to run away. 

“Come on, Aaron,” George called, “Angelica won’t throw you overboard.” 

“As long as you don’t try anything,” Angelica warned as Aaron started up the platform. He offered the woman his hand when he made it to the top. Angelica’s eyes widened in surprise, the smiling slipping off her face as she stared at him. She didn’t offer her hand so Aaron awkwardly started to lower his, but before he could, the other woman grabbed hold and shook it gently. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Aaron. I’m Eliza. Welcome onboard,” she told him, her voice light and airy. Something about her was calming. Aaron would almost say she was magic with the way she seemed to ease his anxiety. Up close, he noticed a dark tattoo on the right side of her neck. The image disappeared underneath her blouse. Aaron made sure not to stare at it in case the woman noticed. 

“Please to meet you too, Ms. Eliza,” Aaron replied. She tilted her head back and laughed. It was a beautiful sound. 

“Just Eliza if that’s alright by you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Well, aren’t you a sweet one?” Eliza teased, “Much better than others.” Aaron gave her a confused look, glancing at George for help, but the captain wasn’t looking at him. Did he say something wrong? Did they not like him already? Angelica had her face leaned towards George, and Aaron heard her whisper to the captain. 

“Where did you find him?” 

“I’ll tell you after we leave the port,” George muttered. Angelica probably thought that she was being quiet enough to keep her words just between the two of them, but Aaron could still hear every word. He kept his face blank, not wanting to give away his ability just yet, “Also, you forgot to do your job again.” 

“Did I? Oh, right.” Angelica took a deep breathe before calling out. “Captain onboard!” A cheer followed. Angelica pulled George across the deck towards a crowd of people. They were followed closely by Eliza, but Aaron stayed on the platform. He looked at the ship then back at the dock. He wanted this. He knew he did, yet he couldn’t stop himself from hesitating. Couldn’t stop a voice in his head from asking him if he was truly sure about this. Stepping on the ship would change his life. Was he ready for that? Or was it better to play it safe and stay on land? 

“Aaron,” John called, walking over with a smile on his face. Aaron smiled back, unable to help himself. John extended his hand, “come on. There’s some people I want you to meet.” Aaron’s hesitation faded away as he reached to take his hand, finally stepping onto the ship. The floor beneath him rocked back and forth. Thankfully John kept him steady as he led Aaron across the desk to the crowd of people. 

“Bells, Theo,” John called to a man and a woman, “This is Aaron.” The man had spiky black hair, dark eyes, and a shy smile. He wore a black vest with a white shirt underneath, the sleeves of which were covered in soot and dirt, but the man didn’t seem to mind. He had black trousers and matching black boots that went up to his knees. They had a few marks around the toes that somehow added to his outfit. The woman’s head was covered with a deep red scarf, leaving only her face visible. Her eyes were kind, though they held some mystery, and she gave Aaron a polite smile. She was dressed more like Angelica, wearing a pair of black trousers and a simple blouse covered with a black worn jacket. Aaron noticed the sword attached to her hip and the gun strapped across to her chest. 

“Nice to meet you,” the man offered his hand as his smile grew a bit bigger, “I’m Bellamy. But everyone calls me Bells. I’m a gunner.” 

“And I’m Theodosia. But Theo is perfectly okay with me. I’m also a gunner and I help Eliza sometimes,” the woman added. 

“Pleasure to meet both of you,” Aaron replied, shaking Bells’ hand then Theo’s. “What’s a gunner?”

“Have you never sailed before?” Theo wondered. Aaron shook his head. Theo gave John a hard look, but John only stared back at her with a blank expression on his face. Aaron shifted from one foot to another nervously as he looked between the three of them. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked. Or he should have asked John first instead of these new people. 

“It’s okay. Neither did I before I became part of the crew,” Bell told him gently, “A gunner is a person who takes care of the cannons. We’re in charge of firing them during battle and cleaning them afterwards. It’s a fun job, but it can get hard sometimes.” 

“The cannons,” Aaron echoed. He turned to John, “Can I see the cannons? I’ve never seen–” 

“Later,” John cut him off, the promise clear in his voice, “there’s still other people you need to meet.” 

“John!” a voice yelled, pulling John’s attention away from Aaron. Within seconds the man was gone, leaving Aaron alone with Theo and Bells. 

“I may have never sailed,” Aaron confessed to Bells and Theo, “but I’m more then willing to learn. And I’ve grew up in–around water my whole life.” Bells and Theo stared at him for a long time before Theo suddenly reached out and place a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure you want to come with us?” she asked. Something about her tone of voice, the way she stared at him, the twist of her lips made Aaron’s heart sink towards his stomach. Why would she ask that? Why did she look so worried? So scared? 

“I–I’m–I think I’m su–” 

“Theo,” Bellamy muttered in warning before Aaron could finish trying to reply. Theo pulled her hand back as if she’d been burned, turning her face away. 

“I just can’t–” she trailed off, shaking her head. Bells grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Aaron, leaving him standing on the deck by himself. He glanced back towards the dock as a million thoughts ran through his mind. He wanted to go with them, wanted to find a new home, but maybe this wasn’t the right choice. Maybe he was being too hopeful. Maybe he was pushing himself into a place where he didn’t belong. Aaron took a few small step back towards the platform as his doubts started to return. He could find another farm to work on. Or go farther West where he could live alone. Or go anywhere where there weren’t any people. He reached up to rub his forehead, tired of the conflict going on inside him. Why couldn’t things just be simple? Why couldn’t he make one single choice without feeling as if everything was going to go horribly wrong? 

“Hello,” a soft voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see a shorter man staring at him. The man wore only a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of brown trousers with boots. His forearms were covered with scratches and each wrist held a tattoo of an anchor. 

“Hello,” Aaron replied, “I’m Aar–” 

“Aaron, I know. John won’t stop talking about you. I’m James, James Madison. You look like you’re going to be sick. Do you want to sit down for a moment?” James offered. Aaron shook his head before going very still. After a brief moment of silence, he nodded once. James smiled kindly, taking Aaron’s arm gently and guiding him towards the back of the ship where there was a stack of crates. James helped him take a seat on one of them before passing him a tin cup filled with water. 

“First time on a ship?” The man asked. Aaron nodded, staring down at the cup. “Don’t worry, most of us have been in your shoes. You walk onto a ship and see that everyone has their jobs and knows their place and has their relationships. Suddenly, you’re the fish out of water that doesn’t belong. But trust me, this too will pass. It just takes time.” 

“I’m not sure I should be here at all,” Aaron whispered. James tilted his head, his eyes lacking any judgement as he waited for Aaron to continue. “It’s a long story, but...but maybe it’s best if I go–” 

“The Captain found me after my ship was wrecked in a storm. I was floating at sea, thinking I was going to die when he showed up and fished me out. I didn’t belong. Didn’t think I had the right to join this crew after what happened, but that was five years ago and now I feel at home here,” James explained, “and in time, so will you. Washington wouldn’t have brought you here if he didn’t think you would fit in. You clearly needed a place to stay, a place you could call home, and that’s what we’ll offer you.” 

“I–” Aaron stopped himself from protesting, taking a hard look at James. The man allowed him to stare, giving Aaron as much time as he needed. “Thank you. I guess it’s just...It’s hard to believe that I’m really here.” 

“It’ll get easier. I can promise you that,” James replied, taking a seat next to Aaron and staring out over the deck with him. The ship was clean and just as impressive as Aaron imagined. It was just like the ships in Aaron’s dreams and memories. He wanted to be here, wanted to go on this adventure. He shouldn’t let one question stop him. Wouldn’t let his nerves chase him away. He turned to James. 

“Can I ask you something?” he muttered. 

“Of course. Don’t be scared to ask questions,” James replied. 

“All of you have marks like that,” Aaron said, pointing to the tattoos on James’ wrists, “what do they mean?” 

“All our tattoos have universal meanings and personal ones mixed together. The anchors on my wrists show that I’ve sailed the Atlantic Ocean and back twice, but I also got them to remember people from my past,” James explained. He offered Aaron a closer look at his right wrist where a tiny D was printed next to the anchor. “My friend, my very good friend, Dolley was on our ship when it wrecked. She didn’t make it. This is for her. So I can remember her every time we sail. The other is for Thomas, who you’ll bound to meet soon. Some people will be more opened to sharing the reasoning behind them then others.”

“Thank you, James. For explaining,” Aaron said, meaning every word.

“You’re welcome. Like I said, don’t be afraid to ask questions. A crew needs to be able to trust and count on one another. Asking questions makes sure that everyone is on the same level and knows what’s going on. The last thing you want to do is assume and make a mistake that causes problems.” 

“I’ll remember that,” Aaron promised. 

“James,” a new voice called out, “there you are! I’ve been looking for you!” 

“Aaron, this is Thomas,” James introduced the new man, who had wild curly hair and a large smile, “He’s the crew’s look out. Which means he spends more of his time way up there.” James pointed to the top of middle mast where a wooden platform was built above the sails. Aaron’s eyes widened at the idea of climbing so high. 

“That doesn’t look like fun,” Aaron confessed under his breath. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Thomas shrugged. He took a seat on the other side of Aaron, stealing the cup out of Aaron’s hands and taking a drink. 

“Thomas,” James criticized like a tired mother, but Thomas only smiled innocently. Aaron took a closer look at Thomas, noticing that he was the only one wearing a purple shirt with black pants. He didn’t have any boots or shoes on, going barefoot on the desk. He had a spyglass tattooed on his wrist, the marking only just peeking out behind his shirt sleeve. 

“What do you do, James?” Aaron asked. 

“I’m the ship’s master carpenter, which means I made sure the ship is taken care of. All the wood and beams and ropes need to be checked every so often and I repair what needs to be fixed.” That sounded like an important job to Aaron. 

“Without James, this ship would sink,” Thomas commented, his smile turning into something tender and soft as he gave James a look around Aaron. James glanced away, biting his lip as he hid his face from Aaron’s eyes. Aaron looked between the two men for a moment before he finally put the pieces together. James’ tattoo. The way Thomas looked at him. It was similar to how Hercules and Lafayette acted. At the same time, James turning away reminded Aaron of Washington and Alexander. They didn’t want people to know, or at least didn’t want people to ask, so Aaron kept his lips pressed together for a moment until the moment passed. 

“How long have you been on the ship, Thomas?” he asked inside, turning the subject away from James. 

“Five years and three months. Just before James actually,” Thomas answered, “You’ll find that my story is similar to John’s and Lafayette’s. I ran away from my family when we were on vacation and found my way to Washington.” 

“Were you before or after the others?” 

“After,” Thomas replied. 

“Only Theo and Bells are newer then us,” James added, “and now you of course.” 

“Of course,” Aaron echoed. 

“Which makes me curious,” Thomas confessed, “What are you running from?” Aaron tried to keep his face neutral at the question, but he could feel the fear rising up inside him. James said that a crew needed to be able to trust one another. Should he tell them what he was or keep it a secret? Did they need to know about Cornwallis? About the men who followed them? Who shot John? How much should he really tell him? 

“You don’t have to answer that,” James suddenly added, “We’ve all had time to come to terms with our pasts, but if yours is still fresh then no one will force you to talk about it.” 

“I’m not sure...” Aaron trailed off. Thomas threw his arm around Aaron’s shoulders and pulled him closer. 

“Don’t worry, little tenderfoot,” Thomas assured him, “you don’t have to tell us yet. Wait until you’re comfortable.” 

“Tenderfoot?” 

“A new person,” James offered. 

“Ohhh, that’s an odd word,” Aaron said to himself as he shrugged off Thomas’ arm. The man didn’t seem to mind as he leaned back on the box. 

“We have our own language out here. Just ask if you get confused. God knows it took me a while before I figured it all out,” Thomas informed him, placing his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky. Aaron glanced at him curiously, wondering what he meant. 

“Some would say he still doesn’t have it figured out,” James whispered. Aaron bit his lip to keep from chuckling, noticing the fond look James gave Thomas when the man wasn’t looking. 

“I heard that, my little bean,” Thomas replied. 

“Still not your little bean.” 

“You are too mi–” 

“Hoist the anchor!” a sharp order cut through their conversation. James and Thomas jumped up from the boxes faster than bullets. 

“Time to work,” Thomas explained, pushing the tin cup back into Aaron’s hands before moving across the deck as fast as his long legs could take him. Once he got to the middle mast he started to climb. Aaron’s eyes widened as he watched Thomas moved with ease, pulling himself higher and higher until he made it to the platform. He signalled to someone below using a blue flag. James and Hercules picked up long pieces of wood and slotted them into cut out in a long cylinder. Soon, Lafayette and Bells joined and together the four men pushed in order to make the cylinder turn. As it turned, a large, metal chain was pulled out of the water and started to wrapped around the cylinder. The men grunted as they worked, only pausing for a few seconds here and there to catch their breath. Theo and Eliza each climbed up their own mast, moving just as gracefully as Thomas. Aaron couldn’t believe how fast they moved, or understand how they didn’t fall. 

“Anchors up!” Hercules called, using a large metal hook to secure the chain in place. Bells and Lafayette removed the wooden beams as James moved to the front of the ship. 

“Anchors up!” someone echoed. 

“Anchors up! Sails down!” Angelica’s voice carried over the deck. Theo and Eliza unhooked ropes then knotted them so quickly that Aaron couldn’t make sense of how they did it. Suddenly, the ship’s white sails were released and Aaron’s breathe was stolen away at the sight. The wind filled the sails and the ship was slowly pulled away from the docks. The crew didn’t stop working, Eliza and Theo rushing down the mast just as quickly in order to run off towards another set of ropes. James and Bells were working along one side of the ship while Alexander and Lafayette did the other. Everyone moved around each other with ease, ducking here, moving out of the way there without a word needing to be said. It was memorizing to watch. 

“There you are!” John said, appearing in front of Aaron and cutting off his view of the crew, “Sorry it took me so long.”

“It’s alright.” Aaron replied with a smile. John gave him an unreadable look and shook his head. 

“Anyway, follow me,” he ordered, “I want to show you George's quarters.”

“Why?” 

“Because there’s something in there that you can help with.” 

“Oh,” Aaron replied, allowing John to pull him across the deck to a set of double doors. “What’s your job on the ship?” 

“I’m the navigator and master pilot,” John answered before pushing open the doors and pulling Aaron inside. The question on the tip of Aaron’s tongue faded away at the sight in front of him. A large wooden table sat in the middle of the room with countless maps laid out over it. Some were so old that parts had faded away while others looked as if they had just been drawn up yesterday. A compass and measuring tools were laid out in one corner of the table along with additional pieces of parchment featuring a list of notes. Behind the table was a desk, which was just as messy as the table, and covered with books. Some open, some closed. A few had torn cover with pages falling out. Others looked brand new with the spines still clean and straight. 

Four windows, two beyond the desk and one on each side, allowed light into the room, making it seem bigger then it really was. Aaron had expected it to be stuffy, to feel as if he couldn’t breathe, but the quarters had a welcoming feel to them. On the floor was a set of swords, some scattered quills, and a few inkwells. Aaron was mindfully to step over everything as John guided him towards the table. He noticed a bed and truck tucked away in the corner. The bed looked big enough for two people, yet only had one pillow. Thoughts of Alexander and Washington popped into Aaron’s mind. Did they hide their feelings from the crew too?

“Being a pilot means I help steer the ship, and navigating means all of this. I use maps and such to plot our course with help from Angelica and Lafayette. I’m not the sea artist though, that’s Lafayette’s job,” John explained, gesturing to the maps and picking up the compass. He played with it a little before setting it back down. Aaron scanned the maps, trying to understand the symbols and writing, but getting lost in all of the details. 

“Sea artist?” he repeated in confusion. 

“Someone who makes the maps and charts. Or edits them at least. Sometimes we find new places that aren’t on our maps so Lafayette’ll add them for us. Then we can find it again at a later date.” 

“Sounds hard,” Aaron muttered. 

“Not for Lafayette. He’s always had an act for it,” John replied, sounding proud of his friend, “We’re thinking that you’ll be able to help me navigate since you’re...well...”

“From the ocean?” Aaron offered. A soft smile appeared on John’s face. He gently bumped his shoulder against Aaron’s before nodding. 

“Yeah that. But if you want to do something else, George won’t stop you. I can show you the cannons, and maybe James’ll show you what he does. If you like that, then that can be your job instead,” John clarified. Aaron thought about it for a moment, running his fingers over the maps and looking around the room. 

“I do want to see the cannons,” he confessed, “and the lookout. And–” 

“Everything?” John summarized with a grin, “I know that feeling. You’ll get a chance to see everything in time, and you’ll find your place. I’ll show you where we sleep, then James can explain the ship before Hercules and Peggy show you the cannons.” 

“–but I would much rather help you than anyone else,” Aaron finished his thought as if John hadn’t cut him off, watching as John’s eyes widened at the words. 

“If that’s really what you want, then okay, but don’t make your decision until you’ve seen everything else,” John suggested, grabbing Aaron’s wrist and pulling him towards the door. Aaron stopped, forcing John to stop with him. The man looked over his shoulder at Aaron in confusion. 

“What if I don’t–” 

“No, no no,” John ordered, reaching out to rest his hand on Aaron’s shoulder and staring into his eyes “None of that. You’ll fit in. You’ll figure it out. No matter what, you’ll find a place here. I’ll make sure of it. We all know what it feels like to be in your place. It takes time, and it’s different for everyone how long it takes, but eventually, you’ll wake up one day and this place will feel like home.” 

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered, not knowing what else to say, but also meaning it. He was forever grateful for John. Forever in his debt. 

“It’s not–” 

“It’s not nothing. You saved me and now you’re giving me a new chance. That means a lot,” Aaron insisted. He reached out and placed his hand on John’s shoulder, squeezing hard in hopes that John would get it. John only smiled, letting his hand slide of Aaron’s shoulder before pulling him through the door finally. The crew was still hard at work, barely noticing them as John led him to a small opening hidden behind the stacked boxes. A narrow ladder rested inside the opening. John eased himself down, disappearing into the ship. 

“Come on!” he called from below. Slowly and carefully, Aaron turned around and stepped down into the opening until his foot hit the first rung of the ladder. It was a small space, one that he was surprised anyone could fit through. He climbed down one rung at a time, clinging tightly to the ladder as the air grew damp and cold. He stepped off the ladder and turned around to find John standing a few feet away with an oil lamp in his hands. The area around him held a makeshift round table with a number of small crates scattered around it. A deck of cards had been abandoned on the table along with a few tin cups and plates. 

“First rule, always make sure these lamps have oil. Always. Even if you think someone already checked, check it again. Last thing we want is to get stuck down here without any light,” John explained, his voice taking on a new tone. Thoughts of –– swirled in Aaron’s head as he nodded understanding and followed John through the dark area. “Over here are the bunks. Four to a section. You can have Alexander’s old bunk if you want. It’s right below mine.” The area was bigger than Aaron expected. Each bunk featured a thin mattress and pillow along with a blanket. They gave the occupants about a foot of space for their head. It wasn’t a lot of room, but still more than Aaron would have thought. The bunks were separated by a small, crooked table. There wasn’t really a door, but the small opening covered with a piece of fabric that provided the illusion of privacy. 

“There’s space underneath the bunks for belongings. If it doesn’t all fit, we do have another area where we keep some other stuff. Across from us is the ladies’ section; Angelica, Peggy, Eliza and Theo. Do not go into their section unless they say you can. Angelica will sooner cut your throat then let you in without permission. Next to that is James, Bells, and Thomas, plus an empty bunk that we use for storage.” 

“A small crew,” Aaron commented, noting where each of the sections were. They had their own fabric doors that prevented Aaron from seeing into the spaces but he imagined they all looked the same. 

“It is. Smaller than most for a ship this size, but we make it work. We do have a few more sections of bunks opened, but George’s forbidden us from using them for anything besides storage. He doesn’t want us to get used to having extra space to ourselves just in case the crew gets bigger.” 

“Why isn’t the crew bigger?” 

“When you sail around the world, you meet some interesting characters. Most of them do not belong on a ship. George is a good judge of people and can tell who will work and who won’t. A lot of people have asked, but he says no because they’ll only cause us trouble,” John answered, “So next to the ladies is the armory. This is where we keep extra weapons and ammunition. It’s pretty empty right now until we unpack the supplies. Make sure you always take someone with you when going in there. No matter what. Last thing you want is to accidently cause something to go off when you’re by yourself.” 

“Check the oil. Stay out of the ladies’ section. Don’t go by myself into the armory,” Aaron recited to himself. John chuckled, grabbing Aaron’s hand and pulling him farther down the path. 

“I know it sounds like a lot of rules, but everything’s about keeping people safe and out of trouble. This section’s for storing materials for repairs, like metal, wood and rope. James is in charge of making sure we have what we need. Then we have food storage, which is handle by Peggy the most. She does all the cooking, so be sure to tell her if you use anything from here. Be warned, if you don’t tell her, she will hold it against you for a long time,” John continued with his explanation, showing Aaron inside each room. Aaron tried his best to memorize the location of everything as they went. The ship was both bigger and smaller then he’d expected, yet that did nothing to calm the excitement in his belly as John showed him another ladder near the end of the ship. 

“This is the ladder for the cargo bay. We don’t use it that often unless we need to make some extra money. We don’t really need to go down there unless you want to see the bottom of the ship. Right now it’s empty besides some extra barrels and supplies.”

“No, thank you,” Aaron said politely, looking back down the path, “Where are the cannons?” 

“I had a feeling you were going to ask that,” John replied. He guided Aaron passed the rooms, beyond the open space with the table and chairs and behind the ladder that led to the upper deck. There, hidden in the shadows where Aaron hadn’t been able to see before due to the lack of light was the start of the cannons. The weapons were massive with their barrels pointed toward the wall of the ship. Ropes and chains kept them anchored in place as the ship rocked back and forth. Without thinking, Aaron reached out his hand towards the closest one. A sharp burn pierced his palm seconds before he was able to touch the cannon’s smooth surface. Aaron bit his tongue to muffle his pain as he pulled his hand towards his chest. He took the smallest step away, shifting his eyes back towards John. Iron. The cannons were made of iron. 

“How many?” he asked John, hoping the man didn’t noticed the change in his voice or his odd behavior. At least now he knew that there was no way he could help with the cannons. He couldn’t even touch them unless he wanted to deal with the harsh burns they would cause. He should have expected it, yet he was still disappointed by it. 

“Only fifteen,” John proudly answered, “We used to have a sixteenth, but...well we don’t talk about what happened to that one.” 

“Do you use them often?” 

“Not that often. Only when trouble finds us. We don’t go looking for it.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Aaron muttered, stepping closer to press his shoulder against John’s. John gave him a bright smile, shaking his head as he led Aaron away. Aaron couldn’t help it. He looked over his shoulder at the cannons, remembering the horrible sound they made when they went off. The way they could split open another ship. The way the smoke darkened the sky and the heavy balls that were left in the sea. He didn’t like them, didn’t want to hear them again. He hoped that trouble wouldn’t find them. 

“We should probably head up and talk to Angelica about what you want to do,” John explained as they returned to the ladder. 

“Is Angelica an important person?” Aaron asked before starting to climb. John waited until they were both back on desk to answer. 

“She’s the second in command. Followed by Alexander, though he likes to act like he’s above her. When Washington isn’t on board, Angelica’s in charge. When both of them are gone, then it’s Alexander.” 

“She seems...” Aaron trailed off, unsure what word to use. 

“She’s a character,” John offered, though that wasn’t the word Aaron would use, “but she’s one of the best people we have. She used to be in the Navy under Washington, then followed him when she left with her sisters.” 

“Sisters?” 

“Eliza and Peggy. All three were in the Navy in the same crew. I’ve never met three women that have more skills than them.” 

“Peggy is th–” 

“John!” Angelica sharply called, forcing Aaron to pause as he turned towards the sound of her voice. She was looking down at them from a platform with her arms folded over her chest, “Bring our new crewmate up here.” 

“Please?” John replied, placing his hands on his hips like a disapproving father. Angelica narrowed her eyes, turning up her nose. 

“Please before I throw you overboard.” John only laughed at her threat, taking Aaron by his arm and leading him up a set of stairs to the higher section of the ship. Lafayette was standing behind a large wheel at the front of the area, one hand resting on it as his eyes scanned the open ocean around them. He offered Aaron a small nod, but didn’t step away from the wheel. Alexander and Washington were off to the side with a map. Judging by their deep frowns the conversation was not going well. Aaron had to resist the urge to eavesdrop on them as they approached Angelica. Aaron gave her a polite bow this time. 

“Did John show you where you’ll be sleeping and all that?” she asked sternly. 

“Yes, ma’am, he did,” Aaron answered, “and the cannons.” 

“Don’t call me ma’am. I’m not that old.” 

“Sorry, miss.” 

“That’s not–nevermind. John, make sure Lafayette is on course while I talk to Aaron about his new job on our dear ship.” 

“But–” John tried to protest. 

“John,” Washington spoke up, not even looking over at them, “to your post.” 

“Yes, Captain,” John replied, sticking his tongue out at Angelica before making his way over to Lafayette and the wheel. Aaron watched him walk away and felt his nerves start to crawl back up into his chest. He wasn’t sure how much Angelica knew about him, and the last thing he wanted to was say the wrong thing and make the wrong impression. He turned his attention back to the woman, hoping that his eyes didn’t give away his fear. 

“Let’s get a few things in order,” Angelica stated, looking Aaron up and down slowly as if he was a threat. Aaron tried his best to stay still, to ignore the nerves wrapping around his throat, but it was nearly impossible under Angelica's watchful gaze. Then, right before Aaron’s very eyes, Angelica’s stare turned soft and she suddenly looked five years younger. The change was so noticeable that Aaron barely heard what she said next. “You don’t have to call me miss or ma’am or anything like that. There’s no need for fancy titles on this ship. The only person here who has any sort of title is George, and he won’t get upset if you forget to call him Captain once in a while. Do you understand?” 

“Yes mi–Angelica,” Aaron corrected himself. The woman smiled then, and for the first time Aaron could see the resemblance between her and Eliza. There was no hidden meaning behind her smile. No judgement. No taunting nature. Her smile, like Eliza’s before, was kind and sweet, gentle in a way that threw Aaron off balance after Angelica’s sharp orders and stern expressions. 

“Alexander told me that you–” 

“Were you really in the Navy?” Aaron asked at the same time, shaking his head when he realized he talked over her, “I’m sorry, you go fi–” 

“Yes,” Angelica cut him off to answer his question, “I was stationed on George’s ship as his first mate during his second year as captain. My sister, Eliza, was a nurse on board the same ship and Peggy was a gunner.” 

“I didn’t know that women could be in the navy or on ships,” Aaron confessed, “I thought hu–people didn’t agree with such things.” He’d heard men talk about it over the past few years. They claimed that woman should stay away from fights, that they should take care of the household and focus all their attention on children. It didn’t make any sense to Aaron, and he’d chalked it up as another confusing thing about humans. 

“Some people didn’t, and they make sure we knew that, but our father was a powerful man. And we proved ourselves time and time again until the protests stopped. Thankfully, no one on this ship is as close minded. No one cares that I’m a woman, which is how it should be. Your gender shouldn’t decide what you can and can’t do,” Angelica explained. Aaron nodded his head in agreement. 

“That explains why you’re in charge,” he said. Angelica raised a questioning eyebrow, but Aaron only gave her a small grin as an answer. 

“As I was saying, Alexander said you’re an expert on the ocean and it’s patterns. George and I would like you to become our second navigator, maybe a sea artist if you have the skills. A sea artist is–” 

“John told me what it is,” Aaron quickly told her, not wanting to waste her time by making her explain it again, “and I would be happy to help in anyway I can. Though I do want a chance to see how the cannons work.” Maybe understanding them will help dull his fears...He’ll have to find a way to see them without needing to touch or get too close. 

“I’m sure Peggy would be happy to show you. She’s quite proud of them,” Angelica assured him. 

“She should be.” 

“And Aaron, I apologize if I frightened you at first. I know I can come off as being rather aggressive when I first meet people, and the last thing I would want is you to feel as if you can’t talk to me,” Angelica told her, her voice soft and gentle. 

“You didn’t frighten me,” he replied, “but you did give off an aura of authority. And you clearly know how to get people to do what you need them to do. That’s not scary. It’s amazing and powerful.”

“You’re a strange man, Aaron,” she declared with a grin. Aaron couldn’t help himself. He chuckled, shaking his head. She had no idea. At least not yet. Aaron doubted he would be able to keep the truth a secret, but for now he wanted to focus on getting to know the crew before telling them what he really was. Finally, all his doubts and nerves and fears melted away. The crew was welcoming and kind. He could see himself being happy here. Felt as if he had truly made the right choice. Maybe his luck was changing. Maybe this was the path he was always meant to take. He would have to wait and see what the future held for him aboard the _Lady Liberty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! If you see any errors, let me know as you have been!   
> And thank you for sticking with me through the long wait! I just graduated and now I'm moving across the country, so life is REALLY chaotic, but I'm trying to write as much as I can.


	8. Chores, Lessons, and a Question

“When James told you to have Aaron help you, I don’t think he meant make Aaron do all the work,” Angelica snapped as she walked over to where Aaron was mopping the deck. Hercules nearly fell on his face as he jumped up from the crates he’d been sitting on to grab the other mop from the floor. Aaron ducked his head, pretending to focus on his own work as he smirked. 

“I was just taking a short break,” Hercules lied, moving his mop over the same boards Aaron had already washed. Angelica clearly didn’t believe him with the way she stared him down, but she didn’t bother to argue. Instead, she turned her eyes to the deck. According to James, who had given them the task, the deck had to be mopped at least once a week. More if needed. Aaron didn’t mind the work, enjoying the time he got to spend talking with Hercules about everything and nothing, but now as he watched Angelica inspect their work he worried he hadn’t taken the task seriously enough. 

“You missed a spot, Herc,” Angelica commented, pointing behind him. “And good job, Aaron. Don’t let him slack off again.” 

“Yes, Angelica,” Aaron replied, giving her a soft grin as he rinsed out his mop and moved to a new spot. 

“Suck up,” Hercules muttered under his breath the moment Angelica walked away. Aaron knew what that phrase meant, but he wasn’t bothered by it. He knew Hercules was only teasing. Knew that there was no real malice behind his words. There never was. The crew enjoyed teasing one another, short jabs that earned glares or an eye roll, but it was all innocent. Sweet even. The way siblings would act with one another when their parents weren’t looking. No one teased Washington or Angelica, at least not until dinner when everyone had finished their chores and they sat around drinking their ration of wine. But even then people were careful about what they teased the captain and first mate about. Aaron loved it. Loved how easy it was to fall into a routine. Everyone was kind and patient with him, going out of their way to help him learn. His questions were always answered no matter how odd they were. Aaron tried to learn as much as possible as fast as he could in order to help out. He wanted to prove he was useful, though both Eliza and Peggy assured him that Angelica would never throw him off the ship. 

“I warned you she was coming,” Aaron reminded the other man as he moved the bucket of water across the deck, “but you didn’t listen.” They had started their chore at the bow of the ship, working backwards towards the quarterdeck where Lafayette was busy steering. The main deck was cleared of the large crates, the supplies moved below deck. It had been a sight to behold, one that Aaron wouldn’t soon forget. Hercules and James had broken open the crates together while the rest of the crew climbed below deck to form a line. Thomas and Lafayette stood by the ladder, catching the supplies thrown down to them from above. Theo and Bells carried the supplies to their homes where others organized each section. Peggy sorted through the food and drink while Alexander took care of the maintenance and building materials. Angelica was in charge of the armony with Eliza taking care of any medical supplies. John had suggested Aaron watched so he could learn what went where, and Aaron tried to keep track, but it was nearly impossible with how quickly the crew moved. A chore that Aaron believed would take hours was finished in less than one. It was during that moment, as Aaron watched them pat each other on the back for a job well done while talking about how they should spend their evening, that he knew he made the right choice. He could make his ship his home, the crew his family. In time at least. 

“If you want to take a break-” Hercules spoke up. 

“I’m fine, but thank you,” Aaron assured him before Hercules could finish his offer. He didn’t need to take a break, nor did he want to. He liked working. Liked being able to help. It seemed that, even being on a ship and with everything going on, he still couldn’t keep the memories from coming back. He hoped they would fade in time if he kept himself distracted so he took on as many chores as he could. He helped Peggy with the cooking. Followed James through his ship inspections. Studied how to be a sea artist under Lafayette. Anything and everything that would keep him busy. Even at night, when they chores were done and they retired to their bunks, Aaron kept himself distracted by learning how to play cards. Everyone cheated, but that only made each game more exciting. 

“Hey Aaron!” Thomas called down from the crow’s nest. Aaron tilted his head back, blocking his eyes from the sun to catch Thomas waving. He waved back with a smile before turning back to his work. 

“Is Thomas bothering you?” Hercules asked, a taunting note poorly hidden behind the question. It only took Aaron a day and a half to realize there was a friendly rivalry between Alexander and Thomas. It seemed as if everyone had picked a side, but Aaron had tried his best to remain neutral. He wasn’t going to fall into Hercules’ trap. He avoided the question by dunking his mop into the bucket then spraying it towards Hercules. 

“Aaron!” Hercules snapped as Aaron returned his mop to the deck and went on with his chore. “I’m going to get you for that.” Just then, Aaron noticed Eliza coming up from below deck and a plan formed in his head. He kept working, putting a blank look on his face. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he muttered to Hercules. The other man glared, dunking his own mop and splashing Aaron with it. 

“Hercules!” Aaron cried out in shock and dismay. Eliza’s attention snapped towards them. “Why would you do that?” 

“Oh don’t pre-”

“Hercules!” Eliza’s voice cut through the air like a whip, “Stop being mean to Aaron!” Hercules eyes widened in shock and horror, looking between Eliza and Aaron before pointing a finger at the latter. 

“He started it!” 

“You’re such a liar!” Eliza snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Hercules such a dark glare that he took a step back from her. Aaron smiled to himself as Hercules floundered. 

“I’m not lying!” 

“Don’t make me get Angelica!” 

“It was just water.” 

“It was still rude.” 

Aaron could hear Thomas laughing above them as Eliza tore into Hercules. The scene had caught Lafayette’s attention alongwith Washington’s and Alexander’s, who had just came out of his quarters looking slightly unkempt. Aaron was happy to see that they didn’t hide their relationship from the crew the way he’d fear they would. It was normal to find Alexander in George's quarters, lying on their bed with a book in his hands after his chores were done or when he was taking a break. Aaron had seen George kiss Alexander’s cheek before going on his way or holding Alexander’s hand during a meal. John had warned him not to get too close to the Captain’s quarters after dinner, though he refused to tell Aaron why. 

“Sorry, Aaron,” Hercules grumbled, glaring at Aaron as Eliza nodded in satisfaction. Aaron bit back a smile and gave Hercules an understanding tilt of his head. 

“I forgive you,” he said softly. 

“I’m going to get you for this. My revenge will be shift,” Hercules promised him. 

“We’ll see,” Aaron challenged. Eliza gave him a wink when Hercules wasn’t looking, making it impossible for Aaron to hide his smile. Eliza was a sweet woman. Smart and kind, but, like her sisters, she was a force that should be feared. She was the ship’s doctor, and she had cleared a place for Aaron to keep his herbs. They had lively conversations about what plants could be used for medicine and what to avoid. Eliza even offered to allow Aaron to study under her if he wanted to. It was a chance that Aaron never thought he would get, and he knew he would take her up on such a wonderful offer. She took over John’s care, but allowed Aaron to watch how she treated and bandaged the wound. 

“Are you two done yet?” Washington asked. Eliza took her chance and climbed up towards the crow’s nest to check on Thomas and the sails. It was a daily task that she and Theodosia shared to ensure that the sails and rope was in good condition. Best to check them often then to run into unexpected problems. 

“Almost, captain,” Hercules answered quickly, returning to his mopping, “Just a little more to do.” 

“Hurry up then. John’s about to take over for Lafayette and then Aaron needs to go to his lessons.” 

“Yes, Captain,” Hercules and Aaron replied together. George watched them for a moment before heading up to the quarterdeck with Alexander close on his heels. A moment later John appeared from below deck. Aaron tried his best to hide his excitement at seeing the man. The rest of the crew was kind and thoughtful and great, but there was something about John that still captivated him. Aaron felt a strong pull towards him in a way he didn’t fully understand. Whenever John was around him, Aaron’s heart beat faster and his thoughts always came back to the other man. 

“How’s your day going, Aaron? Hercules giving you any trouble?” 

“ _Me_ giving _him_ trouble?!” Hercules exclaimed, “He’s the one starting trouble!” 

“I don’t believe that,” John protested, “Aaron would never cause any trouble. Right?” 

“Right,” Aaron parroted with a smirk. 

“I hate both of you,” Hercules muttered. John walked over and bumped his shoulder against the other man’s until Hercules finally cracked a smile. Within seconds, Hercules had his arm wrapped around John’s head and was messing up his hair. 

“Ow! Let me go!” John demanded, pushing on Hercules’ arm but unable to loosen the man’s grip. “Hercules!” Aaron left them to their fighting as he finished mopping his section. He nodded to Angelica, who was standing at the top of the stairs. Lafayette was watching John and Hercules with a fond expression on his face, his smile growing wider as Hercules started to laugh. 

“Boys!” Angelica finally snapped. Hercules quickly let John go, even taking a moment to fix his hair before grabbing his mop and going back to work as if nothing had happened. 

“Asshole,” John growled, rubbing the top of his head and giving Hercules a look. 

“Don’t be a bitch,” Hercules replied. Aaron shook his head, moving his bucket to help Hercules on his side of the deck. John walked over and placed a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, the gentle touch making him pause to look into John’s eyes. The man smiled at him as his hand slide off and he walked up the stairs to replace Lafayette. Aaron’s eyes followed him the whole time, even when Lafayette came to stand in John’s place. Why did Aaron miss John’s touch so much? Why did he feel like this? He wanted to ask someone about it, but the person he trusted the most was the person causing him such problems. Maybe Eliza could help? Or Alexander? 

“Is it alright if I steal Aaron for his lesson?” Lafayette asked, stepping close to Hercules and allowing the man to wrap an arm around his waist. Hercules placed a soft kiss on Lafayette’s cheek before whispering something in his ear. Lafayette hit his chest and stepped back as he ducked his head. Aaron knew better then to eavesdrop on them. There were some things he didn’t need, or want, to hear. He’d sadly learned that the hard way a few days ago. 

“Go on,” Hercules urged, pushing Lafayette away with a playful look in his eyes. Lafayette looked torn between wanting to stay with Hercules and following his orders. Aaron couldn’t help but smile at them. The others complained about their behavior, calling it sappy and overdone, but Aaron loved watching them. Loved seeing how much they cared for one another. How they weren’t scared of showing it at any given time. Maybe the humans got one thing right. Love shouldn’t be keep private. Not when it was this beautiful. 

“Come on,” Lafayette said, grabbing Aaron’s hand and pulling him into Washington’s quarters before Hercules could grab him again. Aaron moved towards the map table by himself, giving Lafayette a moment to compose himself as he stared at the doors for a moment. Finally, the man shook his head and walked over to stand next to Aaron. 

“Alright. Let’s continue where we left off,” Lafayette declared, rearranging the maps until the one they needed was on top. Aaron tried to hide his grimace. The map, which Lafayette said was of the whole world, was much more confusing than Aaron had thought. Everything was different above the water and countries’ names got jumbled up in his mind. All he could remember was that they were heading to a place call France and they had left America, but he couldn’t remember the island nations nor the multiple kingdoms that made up the large continent in the center of the map. 

“We’ll start from the beginning again,” Lafayette promised, pointing to the very top of the map. 

“Great Britain?” Aaron guessed, doubting himself right away. Denmark and Norway and Russia were up there somewhere too and he wasn’t sure which one was which. He lost count of how many places ended with land, making it harder to tell them apart. 

“Right! And this is?” Lafayette went on to the next mass of land. 

“France.” 

“What about here?” 

“Otto-No Spain?” 

“Spain, yes.” 

“What about here?” 

“Libya?” 

“No. Libya’s farther inland.” 

“Egypt?”

“Morocco,” Lafayette finally supplied the answer. Aaron alway forgot about that one, “Let’s see how you to do with bodies of water.” This was Aaron’s strong point at least. Mostly because his own people had similar names for the seas. There were some spelling differences, but they were all close enough that he could figure them out. 

“Atlantic Ocean. Mediterranean Sea. Indian Ocean. Caribbean Sea,” Aaron listed off, pointing to each section of the map as he said the answers. 

“Good job. So we are coming from America across the-” Lafayette started, stopping in the middle of his sentence to give Aaron a chance to answer. 

“Atlantic Ocean,” Aaron filled in the blank. 

“And then we’re going to travel into the-” 

“Mediterranean Sea.” 

“So we can visit-” 

“The French port of...ummm...Mont-Montp” 

“Montpellier,” Lafayette helped him with the pronunciation, “How long does it take us to cross the Atlantic?” 

“Three months if the weather is good,” Aaron replied. Such a long stretch of time had surprised him at first until he thought about how long it had taken his pod to travel north and south during the summer season. He had expected human ships to move faster, but Lafayette said that it all depended on the wind. Without that, the boat wouldn’t move and they would have to drift until it picked back up again. 

“How long to travel the coast of Africa from Morocco to the Cape of Good Hope?” Lafayette asked next. That was going to be their next voyage after they stopped in France. Alexander called it prepping ahead so they could plan out what supplies they would need to buy at Montpellier. 

“Four to five months depending on the season.” 

“Good. Let’s start mapping some courses,” Lafayette moved on, pulling out a star chart to help. At night, when the sun faded away and it was impossible for anyone to see passed the bow of the ship, they used the star chart to guide them. Aaron knew the stars better than anything else, knew how to use them to find his way, and he had been relieved to see that the crew did the same. Lafayette walked Aaron through how to plot a course using both maps, showing him how to calculate the days it would take to get from one place to another based on the expected winds. They were deep in a conversation about whether to sail up the otherside of Africa or move into the open water of the Indian Sea when Peggy rang the bell for dinner. They quickly put away the maps and abandoned the Captain’s quarters in search of their evening meal. 

Just four days in and their routine was already so familiar that Aaron nearly forgot about what had happened leading up to his moment. It still surprised him how easy it was to forget about Cornwallis and his tank when he was surrounded by people who made him feel safe. The laughter that sounded around him, the kind faces and gentle looks chased the darkness away from his thoughts and left him feeling lighter. This was the best choice he’d ever made. He would never regret making such a decision.

* * *

Aaron woke with a gasp, nearly hiding his head on the ceiling of his bunk as fear choked him. Slowly, the feeling faded and Aaron remembered where he was. He cursed under his breathe at the nightmare, hating that they were still happening even when he felt so happy during the daytime. He had foolishly thought, after a week of pleasant dreams, that his nightmares were gone. He settled back down on his bunk and closed his eyes, yet his mind refused to go back to sleep. Thoughts tumbled over one another until his head started to throb. He sighed, turning over on his mattress desperately, but the new position did nothing to ease him. Aaron gave up, rolling off the bed carefully, mindful of the people sleeping around him. As silence as a mouse he made his way towards the ladder and climbed up to the deck. 

He wore a large, oversized white shirt, which used to be George's, and short brown pants. Both were the best for sleeping in, but they did little to keep out the nighttime chill that sweep across the ship. He’d removed his gloves, placing them under his pillow for safe keeping, and in his haste to get above deck, he’d forgotten them. Aaron wrapped his arms around himself as he moved across the deck. The sky was clear above him, the stars sprayed across the black sky and for a moment, he felt at home. 

“Aaron?” a voice called, breaking through the calm silence. Aaron jumped, turning to see John standing behind the wheel of the ship. A single oil lamp was the only light in the dark. It was set in front of the wheel, casting John with a flickering glow. Aaron had forgotten that someone was always stationed, even during the darkest hours. It had been Bell’s turn the night before then Alexander’s tomorrow. 

“Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you,” John apologized right away, “But what are you doing up here?” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Aaron confessed, climbing the stairs to stand next to him, “Anything exciting going on?” 

“I think I saw a few sharks, but other than that nothing worth writing about.” 

“Shame.” 

They fell into a soft silence, which Aaron was grateful for. He wasn’t in the mood to talk, at least not yet. He felt the best about his quietness when John was around. He knew the others didn’t quite understand how he could be so quiet, but John never seemed to mind. They stood there for quite some time, John keeping the ship on course by following the North Star as the waves crashed against the boat. Aaron allowed himself to study John in that moment, the way the light caught his eyes. The color of his lips. The dots on his face. Wait...not dots. What was the word again?

“John?” 

“Yes?” 

“Those dots are your face-” 

“Freckles.” John gently corrected him. 

“Freckles. How many are there?”

“How many freckles?” John asked with a bright smile, “I honestly have no idea.” 

“You’ve never tried to count them?” Aaron wondered in shock. 

“Heavens no. That would take forever.” 

“No, it wouldn’t,” Aaron argued. 

“It would,” John replied with a shake of his head. 

“Wouldn’t.”

“Would.” 

“Wouldn’t.” 

“Then you try,” John challenged, turning to give Aaron a smile so big that it took Aaron’s breathe away. The light from the lamp caught John’s eyes just right, making them sparkle and, for a moment, Aaron forgot about everything else in the world. He didn’t understand this feeling. Didn’t know why his heart seemed to stop for a second before beating so fast he swore the world could hear it. He was scared to ask. Scared what this could mean. John’s eyes filled with confusion the longer Aaron stared. 

“You have at least ten,” Aaron muttered, his voice barely above the wind. 

“That’s good to know,” John teased, turning back towards the wheel. 

“At least fifty actually,” Aaron added after a moment. John laughed, shaking his head again. 

“You’re brilliant, you know that right?” 

“What?” 

“Brilliant. No matter what’s happening, no matter how stuck in my head I am, you come around and blow everything else away. It’s amazing,” John explained with excitement, reaching out to place a hand on Aaron’s arm. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Aaron weakly argued, trying his best to understand what John was saying. 

“That’s the thing! You’re not even trying, but something about you just makes things so much...easier? Clearer? Better?” 

“Lighter?” Aaron offered. 

“Lighter. That’s the word,” John agreed, “I’m glad you came with us. I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too.” 

They returned to silence for another long moment. John returned to his steering while Aarons stared at him. Something felt different, and as Aaron stared at John he couldn’t help but feel like he never wanted the moment to end, never wanted things to change. The wind suddenly picked up, the horrible chill chasing Aaron closer to John. Their shoulders bumped together. John gave him a soft grin and bumped him back. Aaron narrowed his eyes and repeated the action until a playful fight erupted. 

“Ow!” Aaron exclaimed. John’s eyes widened in horror, but it faded quickly when he saw the large smirk on Aaron’s face. 

“You’re good at that,” John declared, sounding rather proud instead of annoyed. 

“I learned it from you.” 

“From me?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Let’s hope you don’t learn anything else from me,” John advised with a wink. 

“I think I want to learn more from you and about you,” Aaron replied, meaning each and every word. John stared at him for a quick second before looking away. 

“There’s not much to know,” he mumbled. 

“That’s a lie,” Aaron stated firmly, “There’s so much to know. I want to hear everything about your life. Every detail. Every story. Every-” 

“Why?” John cut him off. His tone wasn’t rude, wasn’t mean, more confused. Close to begging. 

“I...I honestly don’t know,” Aaron confessed, wishing he could give John a better answer, “There’s just something about you. Something that makes me wants to know everything. I can’t explain it. I’m sorry. I know that’s not a good answer, but I can’t find the right words.” 

“No, no. It’s alright,” John assured him, “I think...I think I might understand, but now isn’t the right time for me to tell you anything.” 

“I didn’t mean right now. Just eventually. Soon.” 

“Soon,” John suggested, “Maybe tomorrow after dinner we can talk. If you want.” 

“I would like that,” Aaron told him, reaching out to place his hand around John’s wrist. He didn’t care that their skin touched, didn’t care that his marks were visible. He knew John didn’t care, knew John wouldn’t judge him and he wanted to feel John’s skin on his. They stared at each other for a long time, neither of them wanting to look away or break the silence. John shifted towards Aaron ever so slightly, and Aaron found himself suddenly staring at John’s lips. 

_Splash!_

John jumped back from Aaron, looking over at the side of the ship in confusion. Aaron shook his head, clearing his thoughts and forcing them back into the depths of his mind. He should know better, shouldn’t let himself get so confused. It was still dangerous to get too close too quickly. He’d learn that years ago. Why had he forgotten all the lessons he’d learned? Why was he losing sight of how dangerous his life still was? Being on the ship changed nothing about his situation. He still wasn’t human. He could never forget that. Never. John turn back towards him with a shrug. 

“Must have been a fish,” he muttered. 

“Must have,” Aaron agreed as an idea popped into his head. He opened his mouth before shutting it with a snap. John raised an eyebrow, but Aaron only pressed his lips together nervously. Was it a good idea? Was it smart? He wanted to ask, yet he was scared of the answer he would received. He had to take that chance. Had to at least try. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“Do you think Washington would....do you think there’s a chance we could visit my home?” 

“Your home?” John asked in confusion, “I thought the ocean was your home?” 

“Remember what I said about my pod’s cave?” Aaron paused, waiting for John to nod before he continued, “That’s what I’m talking about. I’m from the ocean, but it’s not my true home. There is a specific cave where we lived. Like a...a...”

“Like a village,” John offered. Aaron nodded with a smile. 

“Yes! Lafayette has been teaching me about human maps and star charts and I think I’ll be able to figure out how to get to my pod’s cave,” he explained, unable to hide the excitement in his voice, “No one will be there, but there are things that...things I’d like to have that I wasn’t able to get before.” 

“I’m not sure, but we can ask and see what Washington says,” John replied. 

“Thank you.” 

“I’m not making any promises-” 

“Not for this, but for everything. For saving me. For helping me even now. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you or where I would be. So...thank you. If you need anything from me, anything at all, please let me know,” Aaron begged. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” John promised, “And if you need an-” 

“Aaron? What are you doing awake?” George asked, coming up the stairs in his nightclothes. There were dark bags under his eyes and he walked as if he was still in a sleepy daze. John snapped to attention, placing both hands on the wheel and focusing ahead of him. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Aaron told the captain, gesturing to John, “So I thought I’d come keep John company.” 

“Not a bad idea,” George noted as he got closer, “but you should really return to your bunk. If this problem continues, you should talk to Eliza. She might have something that can help you.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Aaron agreed, moving towards the stairs. “Good night, captain. John.” 

“Good night,” George echoed. 

“Sweet dreams,” John offered instead. Aaron looked back, his eyes meeting John’s. For a moment, a brief second, John’s eyes were full of sadness and regret. The look faded so quickly that Aaron swore it’d been a trick of the light. He gave both men a nod before finishing his trip down the stairs and heading towards the ladder. 

“John,” George hissed in warning. Aaron paused, listening to the harsh whispers coming from the men. Did he get John in trouble? Did he do something wrong? He didn’t think he broke a rule by coming above deck at night, but he was still learning, still trying to figure out life on the ship. He could have made a mistake, and he knew John wouldn’t berate him for it, but the last thing he wanted was John taking the blame for his actions. He thought about straining his ears to hear the conversation, to figure out what they were arguing about, yet he held off. Invading John’s privacy was the last thing he wanted to do, and he was still hoping to keep his hearing a secret. He shouldn’t pry where he didn’t belong. It’d best to let them work it out themselves. 

Instead, Aaron started to climb down the ladder. He stopped at the bottom to give his eyes a moment to adjust before making his way back towards his bunk. He took great care not to run into any of the walls or boxes or books laying across the floor as he didn’t want to wake anyone. He crawled back into the small space, but it took him quite some time to get comfortable. He rolled one way, then the other before laying on his back. After staring at the ceiling didn’t work, he turned all the way over to rest on his stomach, but feared that his pillow would suffocate him. Finally, he returned to his first position facing the wall. This time his body found it comfortable and he melted into the mattress. When Aaron closed his eyes, his mind was at ease and sleep came within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that school is over and summer is here, at least for me, I should be able to write more and update more often. That is not a promise, but I'm going to try. I already have the start of the next chapter done. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. I know it may seem dumb that I say this every time, but you have no idea how much those mean to me! When I get a block, or I'm feeling down, seeing them helps me keep going. So thank you!


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter fought tooth and nail AGAINST ME. It did NOT want to be written, but I did it! I finally did it! 
> 
> I really hope you all like it. And I'm sorry if things are a little rough. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long!

“Good morning, Aaron,” Peggy chimed with a bright smile as Aaron ducked into the food storage room. Barrels full of wine, chickpeas, salted fish and pork, and mixed rice were lined up along the wall, making the space much smaller. Peggy was already sitting on her favorite crate as she worked, rationing the crews’ daily food and drink into separate piles. It looked like today’s breakfast would consist of the usual, a cup of wine, two slices of salted fish, a slice of cheese, and a pound biscuit. Peggy was kind enough to give Aaron an extra biscuit instead of any of the salted meat or fish. Aaron had tried to eat the fish, but the saltiness didn’t sit right with him. 

“Morning,” Aaron replied, quickly getting to work helping her. The rest of the crew was already awake and above deck, but Peggy and Aaron both knew everyone was waiting to be told that their rations were ready. But that didn’t stop Peggy from taking her time. She ensured that everyone got their fair share, and made detailed notes about how much food and drink they had left. It was better to double check then assume Peggy had told him the first time George sent him below to help. A single miscalculation could lead to the whole crew going hungry. Aaron enjoy helping for a number of reasons, one being that it was an easy task and another because Peggy loved to talk once the chore was done. 

“Five more biscuits,” Peggy ordered from her crate without looking up from her notes. Aaron rushed to the right barrel to get what she needed and brought it back to her. She sorted them into piles before checking her list again, then the process started all over again. 

“Six cheese.” 

“Four fish.” 

“Did Alexander forget to bring his cup back?” 

“No, I found it by the tables and I put it-Here it is!” Aaron explained as he found the small tin cup where he left it the day before. Alexander was notorious for forgetting to return his cup to Peggy at the end of the day, so Aaron had taken it upon himself to always find it and put it back in the storage room. Each crew member was given a cup for their drinks along with a small plate. It helped them ensure that everyone got their share as they only had enough for the crew. 

“Than-” Peggy paused, blowing at a piece of hair that had fallen into her face, “Th-” The piece returned with a vengeance and no matter how hard Peggy blew it refused to move. “God fucking damnit!” Aaron tried not to laugh at her misfortune, but it was hard not to find the situation comical. Peggy stuck her finger up at him in a gesture Aaron knew was unkind. 

“Shut up!” she snapped, this time pushing the hair back. She ducked her head back down to look over the notes, and sure enough, the piece fell into her face again. Letting out a loud sigh, Peggy covered her eyes in dismay. Her ponytail was falling out of its tie, releasing countless pieces of hair. Aaron shook his head and walked over to stand behind the woman. 

“Let me help,” he offered, reaching out to undo the already loose tie and running his fingers through her hair to comb out the tangles. Peggy lowered her hands from her face and sat up straighter, making Aaron’s task much easier. 

“Pulled it back an-” 

“You just focus on finishing your notes,” Aaron told her, already working on pulling her hair back, “I’ll handle this.” Aaron paused his hands in the notably soft strands and thought for a moment. It would be easy to tie Peggy’s hair in a simple ponytail, but it had been years since Aaron had gotten a chance to do someone’s hair and he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to take his time and do something fancy, something he used to do for his sister and mother all the time. Maybe it was selfish of him, but for a moment he wanted to pretend that he was still with his family. Even if it was through something as simple as putting up hair.

Unlike him, Aaron’s mother and sister had thick hair that they twisted in complex styles during their days in the cave, and Aaron, who was born without any hair, couldn’t help but be jealous of their long, black waves. According to his mother, and his grandmother, and all his aunts, he was the smallest fry born in their pod. His grandmother loved to talk about how Aaron used to sleep in the palm of her webbed hand, his tail securely wrapped around her wrist. They said his small size was the reason he never had any hair, which was clearly a lie given the fact that his father didn’t have any either. Even though Aaron couldn’t create any of the styles on himself, he had quickly learned from watching his mother, and would pass the hours by styling his mother’s hair one way then another then another until his fingers were sore or his sister pulled him away to play. If he closed his eyes and focused enough, he could still feel her soft locks sliding through his fingers.

He took his time with Peggy’s hair, creating countless braids down her back before twisting each one up and securing it in place. Aaron slapped Peggy’s hand away when she tried to touch it, taking extra time to pull the hair in all the right places until he created three perfectly sized roses. It wasn’t his best work, but he was still proud of his design. Finally, when he was truly done and happy with everything, he moved around to look at Peggy’s face. 

“There. That’s much better,” he declared, a soft smile appearing on his face as memories floated through his mind. Peggy reached up again, her eyes wide with surprise as she followed the braids with her fingers. Aaron nearly jumped when she let out a frankly loud delighted noise.

“I need a mirror!” she demanded, standing up from her crate and rushing from the room. Aaron’s smile remained as he followed her out. She vanished into the girl’s area, a space Aaron still had never seen. He chuckled quietly at her antics and went about his previous task. He walked passed the girl’s area towards the ladder, placing on hand on a rung as he looked up at the blue sky above.

“Breakfast!” he sharply called. 

“Breakfast!” someone echoed a moment later. Then a chorus followed, as it did for every meal. 

“Breakfast!” 

“Breakfast!” 

Within seconds, Hercules and James appeared at the ladder. Hercules barely spared Aaron a look as he made his way down the hall towards the food, but James paused a moment to give Aaron a nod and grin. Alexander and George were next, followed by Angelica and Lafayette. Then Eliza and John, who pulled Aaron along with him while Theo and Bellamy followed. Aaron squeezed John’s hand, his smiling growing so much brighter at the feeling. 

“Ohhh! Peggy, I love your hair!” Eliza exclaimed as Peggy stepped out of the bunk area. Peggy lowered the mirror she was carrying and reached up to touch a braid, a fond smile on her face. 

“Thanks! Aaron did it,” Peggy replied. Eliza grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around so Eliza could get a better look. 

“You did this?” Eliza asked, turning to give Aaron a curious look. 

“Yeah. It’s not great, but I did the best I c-” 

“Not great?! This is amazing!” Eliza cut him off, “I love the flowers! It looks so elegant! Especially on a rapscallion like Peggy.” She teased her sister before turning her attention back to Aaron. “How did you learn how to do this?” 

“My mother,” Aaron admitted, earning a knowing look from Eliza who quickly took his hands. 

“You have to do mine next!” she begged with an excited grin, her eyes sparkling even in the low lighting. 

The look that blossomed on his face could only be described as incredulous. “Really?” 

“Please?” She pleaded, giving a small squeeze to his hands.

“If we have time after our chores, then of course!” Aaron agreed. Eliza cheered, pulling him towards the food storage now that some of the others had left already. They grabbed their rations and made their way to the small area by the ladder. Alexander and George had taken their seats at the round table while Lafayette and Hercules sat on the floor. Theo helped James carry two trays up the ladder, one for himself and the other for Jefferson, who was in charge of the wheel during the morning meal. 

“Angelica, look!” Eliza ordered, dragging Peggy over to their eldest sister so she could look at the woman’s new hairstyle. “Aaron did it!” 

“He did?” 

“Let me see!” Lafayette begged. Peggy huffed as Eliza dragged her over to the table, then over to Theo and Bellamy until everyone had gotten the chance to see her hair. 

“How did you do that?” Lafayette asked, giving Aaron an interested look. Aaron shrugged, pulling apart his biscuit and popping a piece in his mouth. 

“My mother taught me. It’s really not that difficult.” 

“Not that difficult? I’ve never see anyone do hair like that,” Theo exclaimed, “You have to do mine next!” 

“I already called next,” Eliza proudly pointed out. 

“I want him to do mine too!” Lafayette added. Aaron nearly laughed at the determined look that appeared on his face.

“No one is getting their hair done until their chores are done,” Angelica announced to the room. Eliza and Lafayette pouted, starting to protest, but a stern look from Angelica shut the up quickly. Aaron smiled to himself and pressed his shoulder into John’s. 

“Can I do yours?” he whispered, “Please?” John’s eyebrows flew up and he stared at Aaron for a long moment before shaking his head

“You don’t have to,” he tried to insist. 

“I want to,” Aaron cut him off, “You’re hair is....it’s different and I like it. I think I know the perfect style for it, but if you don’t want me to, you don’t have to le-” 

“I want you to,” John quickly said, “How about after dinner? You can do it while we talk?” Aaron nodded, taking that moment to steal a piece of John’s biscuit in hopes of breaking away from that bit of awkward tension that still lingered. 

“Hey!” John yelled, trying to grab the food back. Aaron quickly shoved it in his mouth. John shoved his shoulder with an annoyed look, but it faded quickly when Aaron handed over part of his cheese. He couldn’t help but grin at the resigned huff John let out as he took it.

* * *

“Are you already done with your work?” James asked, walking over to stand by Aaron at the bow the ship. The bow was Aaron favorite place on the ship. Sometimes he would swing his legs over the side and stare off at the vast ocean in front of them. He had never realized how much he missed it till he was close enough to touch it. The sound of the waves. The smell of the salt. The jumping dolphins and slow-moving shark fins. It was home. It was so close, yet so far away at the same time. Part of him wanted to fall into the water and return where he could be just as free as the creatures he watched, but he still couldn’t move passed the guilt that cast him out of the sea in the first place. 

“I am. I was going to help Peggy and Theo in the storage rooms, but Hercules said I should wait.” 

“Wait for what?” 

“He honestly didn’t say...” Aaron confessed, shrugging. James hummed and glanced over his shoulder towards the others who were still working away at their chores. Without saying a word, he pulled a small, square piece of wood from inside his shirt along with a small knife. Aaron watched closely as James started carving the wood into a intricate shape. He had never seen someone use a knife so effortlessly, and he couldn’t believe James didn’t cut himself with how quickly he used the knife. He cut through the wood as if it was warm butter without pausing to check his work. Within minutes, James had turned the wood into a decorative sea turtle. 

“Amazing,” Aaron muttered, starting at the wood in awe and wonder, “How did you learn to do that?” 

“My father,” James explained, offering the turtle to Aaron. He took it and held it gently as he turned it over in his hands. The cuts were so smooth. Aaron had never seen such a beautiful piece of wood. “He used to make them for my mother all the time and he gave me my first carving knife. Taught me everything he knew. He used to make all sorts of things. Animals and people and creatures.” 

“Creatures....” 

“Mermaids and centaurs and such. He used to tell me stories about them.” 

“You mean fairytales,” Aaron told him, holding the turtle back towards him with what he hoped was a blank look. Did James know? Did John tell him? Did the rest of the crew know? Aaron wasn’t sure he would be able to handle that. He didn’t want any odd looks or feel as if he had to watch his back. 

“I mean magic,” James replied without a moment’s hesitation. He blocked Aaron’s attempt to give the carving back, “And keep it. I made it for you.” 

“For me?”

“Yes.” 

“James, I can’t take this. It’s too...it’s too wonderful and-” 

“You can. Everyone in the crew has at least one and now it’s your turn,” James argued, “I thought a sea turtle would fit you better since a mermaid would be too obvious.” 

“What do you....” Aaron trailed off. James gave him a knowing look. Fear and dread mixed together in Aaron’s stomach, moving quickly for his throat. He needed to get away. Needed to find John. Maybe he needed off this ship. Before he could truly reaction, James reached out and placed a gentle hand on Aaron’s shoulder. His grip wasn’t tight and Aaron could easily shake him off if he wanted to, but James had a pleading look on his face. 

“Calm down. Aaron, breathe. Deep breaths. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. No one on this ship is going to hurt you.” 

“How did you know?!” 

“We all know,” James admitted. That didn’t make Aaron feel any better. As a matter of fact, he could very well feel the air in his lungs leaving in his panic.

“How?!” 

“Washington told us one at a time. He told the last person, Thomas, this morning after breakfast. But listen, Aaron listen to me. We don’t want you to hide who you are anymore. None of us want that. We didn’t want to make a big show about who you are and make you uncomfortable, but we wanted you to know that you don’t have to pretend or try to be something you’re not,” James assured him. 

“I didn’t know....I didn’t know he was going to tell all of you,” Aaron muttered, cursing Washington as many ways as possible in his head. James sighed, shaking his head. 

“Washington is always honest with us. Always. We have to know who, or what, we’re letting on board in case things go south. I agree that he should’ve told you, but he probably didn’t think that you would have an issue with it. That’s one of his bigger flaws. He always thinks he’s knows what’s best. Thankfully, he has Alexander to balance him out. But Honestly, ’m happy he told me because now you can relax. You can stop carrying such a big secret and worrying about hiding it or revealing it.” 

“You’re not...you’re not scared of me?” 

“Scared of you? Never,” James promised, pulling Aaron into a tight hug, “You’re a sweet, kind person, Aaron, and I could never be scared of you. And more importantly, you’re part of this crew. Part of this family.” 

“I don’t...I don’t know what to say,” Aaron confessed, holding onto James tightly as his mind jumped from one thought to another. He knew deep down that if Washington had told him about telling crew he would have strongly protested. The more people who knew, the more unsafe he felt, but now he was thankful that George had taken it upon himself to tell everyone. He felt lighter, stronger instead of weak. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. James rubbed his back, squeezing Aaron extra tight for a second before he pulled away to give Aaron a bright smile. 

“You don’t have to say anything. You just need to k-” 

“Hey Thomas!” Alexander suddenly yelled, catching James’ and Aaron’s attention along with everyone else on deck. 

“What?” Thomas called back from his position in the Crow’s Nest. 

“Come down here for a second!” 

“Why?!”

“Because I need you to look at something!”

“Can’t it wait!?” 

“No!” 

“Fine! Give me a moment!” 

“That’s strange,” James muttered, starting towards the nets Thomas used to climb down, “Why would Alexander need-” 

“James,” Hercules appeared out of nowhere and blocked his path, “did you....” He gave Aaron a soft look. Aaron nodded his head in confirmation before James could even speak. It’d been a smart idea for them to send James. The man had a calming aura and Aaron knew he wouldn’t have reacted the same way had someone else told him. James was by far the best for such a task. 

“I told him that we know,” James confirmed, looking over Hercules’ shoulder as Thomas climb down the nets. 

“How do you feel about it?” Hercules asked Aaron, his eyes lacking any sign of judgement. Aaron shrugged. He wasn’t sure how he felt. Part of him was betrayed while another part was thankful. He didn’t want to hide, but he’d spent so much time keeping it a secret that now he felt out of balance. 

“Odd,” he confessed, deciding that was the best word to use, “I’m not used to so many people knowing, but-but hopefully it’s for the best.” 

“I think it is,” Hercules assured him, “Now you can be your fishy self.” 

“You’re going to make so many fish puns now, aren’t you?” Aaron groaned. 

“You bet!” 

“Hercules, what does Alexander need Thomas for?” James wondered. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hercules replied, waving his hand as if he could wave away James’ concern. 

“What are you up to?” Aaron whispered. 

“It wouldn’t be fun if I told you.” 

“Hercules-” James’ voice started to rise in volume as Thomas jumped down onto the deck of the ship right into a rope snare. 

_SNAP!_

There was a loud snap as Thomas was pulled up by his feet and left hanging upside down from the mast. Alexander let out a giddy noise, looking pleased with himself as Hercules smirked triumphantly. Lafayette cheered from behind the wheel. John started laughing, leaning against the side railing as Thomas struggled against the rope. 

“Hamilton! Get me down right now!” Thomas screamed. 

“You sure you don’t want to hang around a little while longer?” Alexander taunted. 

“I’m gonna kill you!” Thomas swore, trying his best to reach up towards the rope wrapped around his ankles. James sighed heavily, pushing passed Hercules towards his partner as he pulled out his carving knife. Aaron shook his head, watching the scene play out like always. Pranks like this were common. Always harmless, but often times annoying. A fish head on Alexander’s pillow. Saltwater in James cup. Greased ladders. Cut up trousers. George could probably hear the noise from the crew, yet the captain didn’t make an appearance. Angelica stare from her position next to Lafayette, but she didn’t scowl anyone or yell at them to get back to work. She never did. She only waited for them to calm down and get back to work. Aaron often wondered what Angelica thought of all the pranks, but he didn’t know how to ask. The woman still terrified him. Perhaps he could ask Eliza or Peggy instead as the sisters were as thick as thieves. Aaron had had the same idea for a while now, but he’d been unsure about using it. Maybe now he could thanks to what James told him. Maybe now he could make his move and join in on the fun.

* * *

“Deal me in,” Hercules ordered as he took a seat at the table between James and Bellamy. Peggy skillfully shuffled her favorite deck of cards with a knowing smirk on her face while the others settled down with their mugs of ale and wine. Alexander and George had already finished their dinner and returned above deck to take their shift at the wheel, leaving the rest of the crew down below for their nightly routine of drinking, cards games, and wild stories. Sometimes Aaron would join in the fun and other times he would simply watch. This time he abandoned the table altogether in favor of John, who had slipped away from the group earlier to take a seat in a corner. 

“Can I still braid your hair?” Aaron asked as he got closer. He couldn’t ignore the nagging voice in his mind telling him something was wrong with John. The man had been okay last night, but now it was clear that something was weighing him down. Aaron hoped their conversation, and his question about searching for his home island, wasn't the cause of John’s souring mood. Maybe it was John’s talk with Washington after Aaron left that turned his mood dark. Aaron wanted to ask, but he didn't want to push. He wanted to help. He just didn’t know how. 

“Course,” John softly replied, standing up and giving Aaron a soft smile. The smile reminded Aaron of when the sun would break through the clouds on a stormy day. A moment of light soon lost to the dark sky. “But let’s go back by our bunks. It won’t take long for the others to start yelling.” The yelling usually started when people started to cheat, which happened as soon as the first round. John grabbed a spare oil lamp to light their way. Aaron had yet to tell him, or any member of the crew, that he didn’t need the lamps to see below deck. He wondered if he would ever tell them. Maybe one day. 

“Take a seat on the crate,” Aaron instructed as John hooked the lamp off the bunks. Aaron slipped his gloves off and placed them underneath his pillow. He didn’t want to wear them with John. He wanted to be able to touch the man’s hair, feel the curls against his skin. He knew John wouldn’t judge the marks on his fingers, wouldn’t care that Aaron went still and too quiet if their skin touched. John understood. That’s what Aaron liked the most about him. John obeyed Aaron’s words, setting his mug of wine down on the ground next to him and taking a seat on the small crate they used as a makeshift table. Aaron had left his own drink in the other room with James. Wine had never been his favorite, but it was that or ale, and Aaron hated ale much more. They had a limited supply of water to last them for their whole journey, leaving Aaron with no other choices. He drank what he needed, then passed his ration off to someone else each and every time. 

“It’s okay if I talk while you work?” John wondered as Aaron ran his fingers through his soft curls. He had countless ideas for how to style John’s hair, each one more elaborate, but after giving it some more thought, he settled on his favorite look. It was the same one he used to do for his sister time and time again. 

“You can talk as long as you don’t move your head too much,” Aaron answered. He divided John's curls into two sections, grabbing a hair clip from his bunk to secure one side in order to focus on the other Peggy had been kind enough to give him the clip and Aaron was still thinking of a way to repay her. The clip was made of polished jade and it looked great in John's hair. 

"I told you before about how my father had my life planned out for me," John said, his voice barely above a whisper. Aaron hummed to show he was listening. "Well, he.....he wasn’t a kind man. He had to control everything. My mother. My siblings. Me. Everything had to be the way he wanted it. Everyone had to obey his commands, or they would face his wrath. I was the eldest, and when I was young, too young to realize that a man shouldn't strike his wife, or children shouldn't be left with bruises after misbehaving, I thought he was amazing. I think most children see their parents that way until they're proven wrong. Growing up, my father used to let me into his office and showed me all his maps, pointing out the places he’d been and what he traded there. When you're young, you don't see the monsters that are standing right in front of you. It wasn't till I was nearly ten years old that I realized how evil my father truly is." 

"John," Aaron gently cut him off, "are you sure you want to talk about this? I don't want you to-" 

"I want to talk about it. I do. It's something that....something I've carried with me for so long and.....Honestly, now I want to share it with someone. I want the weight to be lifted. Does that make sense?" 

"Yes. Yes it does," Aaron muttered. He felt the same way about his own secrets and past. He'd been carrying around his sorrows for so long and now they’d turned into heavy stones in his heart. He was honored that John felt comfortable enough to share his past, and Aaron would protect such memories with his life. He looked over his work on John's hair, deciding that it wasn't good enough and undoing everything to start again. Unlike with Peggy or Lafayette, Aaron wanted John's style to be perfect. Such a brave, kind man deserved his best work. 

"One day, my father took me to the marketplace. It was huge and I always loved it there. All the people. The sights and the sounds. The food! I begged my mother to take me with her when she went on errands, pleaded with my father to let me help him, but nine out of ten times they said no. The crowd was too thick. It was too dangerous for a young boy. My father taking me that day was a special treat. He told me that he was working on a new business deal and wanted me there so I could start learning about trading. I tried to pay attention, honestly, I did, but I was never a fan of numbers, nor did I know much about bargaining, and I soon lost interest. I wandered away and that's when...when I saw them.”

"Them?" 

“Slaves. Hundreds of them. It was-I realized now why my mother tried so hard to stop my father from taking me that day. She didn't want me to see. Didn't want me to know. I'd never seen an auction before. I've heard. I knew about it. My family had a few slaves, but I'd never seen-I didn't know how horrible it was. People with chains around their necks lined up for miles. They were dirty, sick, and scared. I could see it in their eyes. Men with long whips circled them like vultures. It was horrific, but I couldn't look away. I got closer, as close as I could, and then I saw-I saw a child with them. A girl no older than myself. And suddenly my eyes were opened. I couldn’t unsee it, couldn’t run from the truth any longer.” John said, his voice low. Aaron stayed quiet as John spoke, his hands going still as the words sank into his mind. 

He could still remember the first time he’d seen the human slave market. Rows upon rows of humans standing there as people called out prices. The idea of doing such a horrible thing, of treating someone’s own kind in such a cruel, inhumane way, never sat right with him. He’d wanted to help them, free them from their bonds, yet everyone around him didn’t seem to care or mind. They told him repeatedly that the slave trade was simply how the world worked. Some people were just borned to be slaves. For a month or so after that, Aaron had truly believed humans to be monsters, but then there were people like Beth and John who changed his mind. 

"My father found me after a while, and instead of looking disgusted or shocked at the slaves, he was happy. He told me that slave trading was how our family had earned their large fortune. He pointed out the best stock, and explained how to get the highest price for them. Even talked about how to....” John paused, shaking his head a tiny bit before going still, “Talked about how to breed betters workers to ensure the supply never ran out. Stock. Breeding. Supply. Those were the words he used as if he was about animals or fruit instead of human beings. From that day on, I never looked at my father the same way. All I could see when I looked into his eyes was a monster.” 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron whispered, unsure what else to say. He gave up on John’s hair and set his hands on John’s shoulders in hopes of giving him some comfort, “I’m sorry for what you saw.” 

“Don’t feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for all those people that suffered to line my father’s pockets,” John snapped, standing up suddenly and running a hand over his face, “I didn’t know how to keep my mouth shut as a child, some would say I still don’t, and I made the mistake of asking my father why. Why slaves? Why treat them so horribly? How could he sleep at night? I earned myself a slap like never before. My lip split open and I saw disgusted in my father’s eyes. Don’t be weak he told me. Wipe your face and stop acting like a baby. This is how the world works. I tried to calm down, tried to control my anger, but I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to run towards the men with whips and beat them until they understood what it felt like to be hopeless and abused. I wanted to break the chains. I wanted to do so much, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do shit. So I ran. I ran as far as I could to the very end of the docks, and for a moment, I thought about getting on a ship. But I didn’t. Instead...” John trailed off, his anger leaving him so quickly that he deflated right before Aaron’s eyes. Aaron stepped towards him and placed a hand on John’s. John stared at him for a long moment before allowing Aaron to guide him back down onto the crate. Aaron went back to work on John’s hair, brushing his fingers through the curls again and again until John’s shoulders relaxed. 

“You were only a child, John. There wasn’t anything you could have done, and it wasn’t your fault.” 

“I know. I know.” 

“Your father-” 

“Aaron?” John whispered, turning to look over his shoulder. Aaron paused his work to meet John’s eyes. 

“Yes?” 

“I want to tell you something, but you must swear to never tell anyone else.” 

“I won’t tell a soul.” 

“Swear to me.” 

“I swear on my life. On my fins, I will never tell a soul what you tell me,” Aaron said sternly, meaning it with all his heart. To swear on one’s fins was a high promise, not that John would know that, but Aaron still felt it was necessary to say the words. John reached back and grabbed Aaron’s hand, using it to drag him around to stand in front. John didn’t let go. Didn’t look up. He just stared at Aaron’s hand for a long, quiet moment. He spread Aaron's fingers and slide his own in between. A shiver ran up Aaron’s spine at the touch, but he didn’t pull away, didn’t flinch this time. Instead, he gently squeezed and whispered. 

“You can trust me.” 

"I ran all the way to the end of the docks,” John explained, keeping his head down as he spoke, “I went passed all the ships and sat down on the edge of the very last dock. No people around. No ships. Nothing. Just me and the open sea. I told myself over and over again not to cry, but I couldn't help it. My face hurt, and I couldn’t get the images, or my father’s words out of my head. It was too much. It was all too much. Now that I knew the truth about my father’s business, I knew what my future would hold. I didn’t want to be a lawyer, or a slave trader, didn’t want to do something so horrible, but I knew my father would never let me be anything else but what he wanted. I would have to run away, or bend to his will. I went back and forth for so long that I lost track of time. Then-Then as I was sitting there, this appeared," He paused, reaching into his shirt to pull out a thin piece of rope wrapped around his neck. Attached in the middle was a piece of pure white coral. Aaron felt his heart stop. He knew that coral, yet it couldn't be. Could it? Aaron shook himself out of his thoughts. It was impossible. The sea was filled with coral. There was no possible way that it was the same piece. 

"I was sitting on the dock when this piece of coral suddenly landed next to me. It was still wet from the water, but when I looked around, no one was there. I don't know who threw it at me, but I took it as a sign. The ocean was where I needed to go. The sea held all the answers. Looking back, it was stupid of me to believe that a simple piece of coral meant so much, but I've kept it ever since and I believe it's brought me good luck since that day.” 

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Aaron whispered, reaching out with his free hand to brush John’s hair behind his ear as he thought about the coral. Should he take a closer look at it? Should he tell John it might’ve been him? What if he was wrong? What if someone else had given John the coral? It could just be a coincidence, “I think...I think there are things in life that we’ll never be able to explain. We’re all walking on our own paths, and at times, like on the dock that day, the path splits and we have to choose which way we want to go. We have to decide what kind of person we want to become. This piece of coral helped you decide which new path to take, and I think, as long as you’re happy, then you’ve made the right choice and this coral really is lucky.” John finally lifted his head, his eyes meeting Aaron’s. 

“Sometimes,” John muttered, shaking his head, “Sometimes I want to go back. I want to go back and free my mother and siblings from that monster. I still feel so fucking guilty for leaving them behind. I know my father only got worse after I left. But as badly as I want to, I can't go back. I can't face him. I'm still the same coward who choose to ran away instead of standing up.” 

“Bullshit,” Aaron stated. He took great pride at the look of pure shock that appeared on John's face, but now was not the time to be proud. “You're a brave man, John. Probably the bravest man I’ve ever met.”

“But I ran-" John tried to protest. 

“You chased freedom,” Aaron cut him off, reaching for his other hand, “You escaped a monster. That takes bravery.” 

“But he hurt my mother and siblings. I used to watch him do it and I didn’t save them.” 

“What he did to them, the sins he’s committed are not marked on your soul. It’s not your fault.” 

“But-” 

“John, I mean it. I’m not telling you this to make you feel better. I’m telling you the truth. A coward would never have become a sailor. A coward wouldn’t have saved me from that tank. Would never stand in front of danger again and again and again for his friends. You _are_ brave. And one day, you’ll go home and show your father what a real man looks like.” John stared at him for a long time before he shook his head. He pulled his hands away from Aaron’s, hiding his face as he wiped under his eyes. When he looked back up there was a smile on his face and Aaron’s heart loosened. 

“Thank you, Aaron. I...just thank you for listening.” 

“I’m the one who asked you to share. Thank you for trusting me. I’ll always be here to listen,” Aaron replied as he gave John a grin. 

“You’re a good person, Aaron. A really good person.” 

Without a word Aaron slide back behind John and returned to his hair. He felt the smile fade from his lips as he thought about John’s words. He wasn’t a good person. All that he’s done, all the pain he caused. No. In many ways he was a monster just like John’s father, but he didn’t know how to tell John that. He wasn’t sure he could. He liked that John believed in him, enjoyed the fun and happiness they shared. He didn’t want to ruin it by bringing up the sins he committed. 

“Can I tell you about the time my sister tried to ride a pig?” John asked. 

“You have to tell me know!” Aaron insisted, continuing his work as John started his tale. Maybe one day he’ll feel comfortable enough to tell John the truth about his past. Maybe one day his demons won’t haunt his dreams anymore. He thought he’d given up hope when he was forced into that tank, but John gave it back to him. Now he was looking towards the future, towards happier days. If there was anyone Aaron was going to tell, it was going to be John. It was just a matter of when. And now was not the right time. Not yet.


End file.
